


【all越】桃夭

by riceoats



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 85,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceoats/pseuds/riceoats
Summary: 古代ABO设定，A=天乾，B=和元，O=地坤，全员ooc警告





	1. Chapter 1

A=天乾，B=和元，O=地坤  
（一）

“殿下，你再这样不专心就会输给我了。”手冢一个晃神，手中的剑一颤，险些被挑掉。对面的这个少年，他向来不敢大意，尽管身躯娇小，力气也比自己小不少，可他的剑攻势凌厉，出其不意，常常不经意间，将自己逼入绝境。

元宵节刚过，京城的灯还未收完，正是踏青探春的日子。初春的阳光暖暖的，照在少年粉扑扑的脸上，他怕热，出了一层薄汗，于是脱下大氅，只穿了一件白底红边的暗花短裾。练了一会儿，两人都停了下来。

“殿下的剑法一点长进都没有。”喝了一口内侍奉上的茶，少年一边拭汗一边抱怨。

手冢强忍着笑弹了弹他的额头：“都这么大了，还这么没体统。”说着又忍不住帮他擦汗。

少年名叫越前龙马，是当今大司马越前南次郎的独生子，小小年纪就封了舞阳侯，领骑都尉。越前家是青国的开国元勋，只是子嗣上艰难。越前南次郎当年娶了有天下第一美人之称的竹内伦子，次年生下了越前龙马。只可惜红颜薄命，越前伦子于越前十岁时过世。而留下的独生子，从小就格外可爱，御医都说日后十有八九会是地坤。

手冢看着越前，想起他三岁到自己身边做伴读的情形，躲在他父亲身后，探出一个小脑袋，怯生生地喊了一句“太子哥哥”，那一刻，向来不爱笑的手冢也低头露出了一个有些羞涩的笑容。

青国历来的规矩，太子身边的伴读，如果分化为地坤，将来就是太子妃的第一人选。按道理，如今这年纪已经该给他下聘，只是越前还没分化完全，每次和他说，他总是一口咬定自己一定会成为天乾。  
但他确实有着非同一般的勇气。大和九年的长公主之乱，父皇巡边，自己赐死了长公主、司寇及贵太妃，那时若没有他在身边，还不知那日死的究竟是谁。

不仅如此，前年他随父皇出行抓捕了刺客，父皇一时高兴要赏他，他竟向父皇讨了一个骑都尉，统帅着两千羽林骑兵。刚去时，因为他是太子伴读的缘故，早都认定他会是分化为地坤，将士们颇有微词，不过自从越前以以敌十，将羽林中十大高手一一击败后，便再无异议。  
之后时常带着羽林骑在上林苑疯跑，名为练兵，自己看他就是狩猎。  
他父亲南次郎也总是说等孩子完全分化了再议此事。为此，父皇也颇有不满，甚至有了另择他人的想法。是手冢极力坚持，皇帝才暂时打消了此念头，但听说，已经在打听幸村家的独子——幸村精市的生辰八字。这让手冢格外心焦。

越前已经满了十四，快要到了分乾坤的年纪，而他身上地坤的特征也越发明显。娇小的身躯，细腻的皮肤，还有那承继于他母亲的容貌。唯一不似地坤的，就是他这争强好胜的性子。  
不，还有这双动人心魄的琥珀色的眼眸，虽然漂亮，可眼神却凌厉得很。替越前擦汗，手又不自觉替他捋了捋散落的发丝。

越前不满地打掉他的手，“都告诉殿下不要总是摸我头，我又不是小孩子。”  
“那要摸哪里？”手冢走近他，手冢五年前已经完全分化为天乾，纵然越前还未成熟，也被他的气息逼得心漏了一拍。  
“这里吗？”手冢抚上他的眼睑，俯下身，唇碰触到眼睑的刹那，只觉得似被松针轻刺一般，越前想往后躲闪，却被手冢抱住腰，不让他后退。虽然年少时不少耳鬓厮磨，但最近越前觉得自己越发抵挡不住手冢的亲近，每一次都让他的心狂跳不已。一定是手冢分化为天乾的缘故，自己若也分化成天乾，就不会被他影响了。

“还是这里？”手冢的拇指抚摸过越前的嘴唇，他的唇不厚，却丰润乖巧，如涂了蜜一般，看起来诱人又香甜。于是手冢勾起他的下巴，眼看就要亲了上去……越前也愣愣地看着他，眼神如初见时一般乖巧羞涩，全然没有了平日的锐利。手还不自觉地抱住了手冢。

“龙马说的没错，殿下近日的剑法实在是疏于练习。”不知何时，突然从牡丹花从后面绕出一个人，摇着扇子，把越前和手冢都吓了一跳。

越前猛地推开手冢，理了理衣襟：“猴子山大王，你怎么偷偷躲在这里？”

“真是笑话，这御花园又不是你家开的，本王在这里赏花，怎么叫偷偷。”那个被称为猴子山大王的人似乎并不生气，反而合上扇子，敲了敲越前的脑袋，“我最近新学了几招角抵，要较量一下吗？”

“不要。”越前扭过头，“一定又是些嘴皮厉害的三脚猫功夫。”  
“小鬼怕了？”迹部的手抚上他的头，来回不断地摸，“要不本王先教教你？我如果输了，就任你处罚如何？”

迹部忽然往旁边一避，凌厉的拳风恰巧从耳旁擦过，“小鬼，你这是偷袭。”迹部也不敢大意，面对越前，他并没有十足的胜算，若不是这几年彻底分化为天乾，而越前地坤的特征又愈发显著，早些年他和手冢甚至还更多会输给他。而他如今也经常信誓旦旦地说，等他分化为天乾，一定会彻底打败他们两个。骄傲的小鬼，真不知道是什么让他如此自信能分化成天乾。

“我如果输了，也随便你处置好了。”面对迹部，越前从来没在斗嘴上输过。

几个回合下来，迹部和越前已经从御花园的牡丹花圃打到了竹林的亭子背后，虽然天气转暖，但竹林里还是有些阴冷，越前穿的少，打着打着一阵冷风，他身上一颤，这也给了一个破绽，迹部一把握住他的手腕。手腕冰凉的，这便是地坤娇弱之处，纵使他再要强，也抵不过身体本身的劣势。

想到此，迹部莫来由一阵心痛。眼前这个从小就倔强骄傲的人，最终还是要输给天命。如今帝国上下，多少人都已经将他当作未来的太子妃，对他平日里十倍于人的努力，苦练出的武功，与他平生所学全然当作玩笑，顶多也只是未来陪伴君王的技艺而已。就连手冢，也把他平日的话当玩笑，只是愿意纵着他的性子。

这世上，除了他父母以外，恐怕只有自己和手冢知道，他凭借如今的身体，能将普通的天乾打得落花流水，就连自己和手冢对付他也颇为吃力，是付出了多少。想至此，迹部越发拼尽全力，渐渐将越前逼到难以招架。

看着越前通红的小脸，迹部有些不忍，眼前这个人他再熟悉不过，真让了他，他才会生气。只是一闪神的功夫，越前一个小擒拿，便将迹部摔在地上，手腕也被他锁住。越前身体抵住迹部，手指扣住迹部的穴道，只是他身材娇小，反倒像扑在迹部怀里一般。

越前挨得实在太近，他的气息不同于一般地坤的甜腻，香甜中带着清新，清新后又似有余甘，令人沉溺陶醉。迹部看着越前，因一番较量而泛着潮红的脸，以及起伏的喘息，若不是他清明的眼神，很难不令人浮想联翩。

“猴子山大王，你发什么呆呢？”越前看上去似乎有些不开心。迹部知道这是他以为自己不专心的缘故，于是乘他力有松懈，手腕一转，一带，不仅一下将他制住，还将他压在了身下。

“你输了，龙马。”迹部冲越前笑了笑。  
“你耍诈。”越前扭动一下身体，想摆脱他的钳制。这一扭令迹部原本就有了反应的地方更加不受控制。  
“兵不厌诈，这你还不明白吗？”迹部将他的手固定在头部，“你输了，想好要输给我什么了吗？”  
“你想要什么？”越前看着迹部，迹部的气息和手冢不同，虽然也一样强烈，但却莫名令他似乎舒缓一些，安心一些，不似被手冢亲近那般紧张。只是话还没说完，唇已被迹部堵住。刚想推开迹部，“闭上眼，傻瓜。”骤然离开的温度，温柔而低沉的嗓音令越前脑袋轰轰地，鬼使神差地将眼睛闭上。唇再次被堵住的时候，越前不由愣住，而迹部的手也顺着衣襟伸了进来，顺着腰线向下抚摸。

以前小时候也被手冢亲过抱过，但那时和如今不同，那时的自己浑然不觉，如今自己的身体，自从方才被手冢抱了一下，就又酥又软，想让迹部停下来，却使不上力气。

“小侯爷……小王爷……”宫中的侍卫似乎已经开始寻找二人，声音越来越逼近。

越前这才一个激灵，迹部也停了下来，慌忙将越前拉起，把他衣襟发丝整理好。越前虽然还不通情事，但也知道方才与迹部那一番亲热已和幼时的亲近不同，脸不断发热，眼睛也有了一层迷雾。

迹部看着越前，方才，越前分明是情动的反应，这恐怕是他第一次情动，他快要不是小孩子了，快则几天，慢则一两个月，他一定会彻底分化。想着虽然手冢整日霸占这他，可他如今却为自己动了情，迹部心底雀跃不已。

迹部家作为青国最大的异姓王，他从小名为照顾，实为人质被养在京城，和手冢、越前一起长大。越前从小就是太子妃的人选他自然是知道的，可感情却从来不是他可以控制。是什么时候开始，他老是在夜里想这个总是和他斗嘴打架的小鬼。这个明明被当作太子妃，还偏偏说自己将来是要辅助手冢成就大业的少年。  
忍不住嫉妒手冢，不仅嫉妒手冢是日后得到他的人，更嫉妒每次有危险，他总是呆在手冢身边，一脸戒备，似乎生怕有人伤了他的太子哥哥。

哪怕明知最后也许头破血流，依旧忍不住想争一争。更何况如今，南次郎与皇上对这桩婚事的态度似乎都不太明了，手冢几次三番催促皇上给越前家下聘，皇上都以越前还未彻底分化为由搪塞了过去。但听说皇上已向幸村和菊丸家要了生辰八字，不知是何意。

……

迹部和越前二人出了竹林，内侍慌忙上前道：“王爷、公子，今日是榊太傅的课，你们这可是到哪儿去了，叫奴才好找。”  
“糟了！”两人同时大叫一声，飞一般往崇文馆奔去。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

赶到崇文馆时，榊太傅已经在讲礼记的昏仪篇。越前与迹部顺着墙根偷偷溜进去，太傅见了，倒也没多加责怪，冷峻的声音没有一点起伏：“赶紧坐好，下课后各领二十戒尺。”

戒尺吗？手冢闻言看了看越前。越前是自己的伴读，若自己犯了错，或者该背下的功课没有完成，他就要领戒尺。好在自己从来都自觉得很，越前没有怎么领过戒尺——除了他七岁那年，那一年，越前连着领了半月的戒尺，手都被打得淤青，想到那时，手冢心又痛了一下。

想起戒尺的滋味，越前不由吐了吐舌头，手冢是太子，坐在第一排的正中，他作为伴读，自然坐在手冢身边。迹部虽说是小王爷，身份尊贵，但在皇宫，按照规矩依旧在众皇子之后，于是坐在稍后的角落，虽说离越前有些远，但恰好能看清。

“上哪儿去了？衣服上还有土。”手冢皱了皱眉，纵然迹部已经替越前整理过，可他衣裾上还沾着些泥，手冢忍不住替他拍了拍，凑近时，越前的身上有极淡的不属于他的气味，若不是手冢天生敏锐，甚至无法察觉。可就这一点点，令手冢十分难受，是迹部的气息……他对越前做了什么？想至此，眉头锁得更深了。  
榊太傅见状，轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“故天子之与后，犹日之与月，阴之与阳，相须而后成者也……”榊太傅的声音低沉温柔，这篇原本是讲婚礼，以及夫妇帝后，手冢听到此，忍不住望了他未来的皇后的一眼，他如今就坐在自己身边，这令手冢再满意不过。

本就是下午，方才和手冢迹部练武，这回又是讲礼，越前早听得昏昏欲睡。这些日子，他特别容易生病犯困，于是不多会儿就趴桌上睡着了。

“小侯爷，你来讲讲这句，‘昏礼者，将合二姓之好，上以事宗庙，而下以继后世也’。” 榊太傅眉头已皱起。

“龙马，龙马。”手冢推了推越前，可不知怎的，越前竟没有反应。手冢一惊，忙抚上越前的额头，滚烫滚烫的，慌忙将他抱起，“太医，传太医。”迹部见状也慌了神，连忙跟在手冢身后。

一瞬间，崇文馆乱成一团，崇文馆里没有卧榻，好在此馆就在东宫旁边，手冢忙将越前抱回东宫，不多时，太医院已派了几个人来。

与越前诊了脉，太医沉吟了片刻。  
“龙马怎么样了？”手冢与迹部一齐问道，不一样的人，确实一般焦急。  
“小侯爷没有大碍。”太医摸了摸胡子，看了看眼前的两人，“不过是临近分化而已，过一会儿自然会醒，我开一副药，可以让小侯爷这些日子舒服些。”

手冢听罢松了一口气，他早已察觉越前这些日子和以前不同，身上的香气更甚，和他亲昵，他也不似小时候那般傻乎乎毫无知觉。不由想起今日在御花园被迹部打断地那个吻，手冢看着越前，他正闭着眼躺在自己床上，走上前，握住越前的手，“既然如此，有劳太医们了。你们都下去吧，孤在这里陪着他就好。”而说出此话的手冢，自己都没意识到自己的语气多么温柔，唇角甚至还带着笑意。

其他人依命退了出去，唯有太医们互相看了一眼，似有些欲言又止。只是其中一个摇了摇头，于是纷纷退了下去。手冢此时的目光全在越前身上，自然是没有注意太医们的异样。

“小王爷怎么还呆在这儿？”手冢见迹部还立在越前身边，皱了皱眉。  
“既然龙马没有大碍，那我去一趟大司马府吧。”迹部笑了笑。

“站住。”手冢忽然道，迹部停住脚步，回过头，“你今天在御花园对他做了什么？”果然不能不在意。  
“太子殿下说笑了，不过切磋武艺，我能做什么？”迹部歪着头看着手冢。  
“切磋武艺固然是好，不过还请小王爷别忘了自己的身份。”手冢顿了顿，“也别忘了龙马的身份。”  
“龙马什么身份？”迹部不由被他激起几分脾气，“当朝大司马的儿子？太子殿下的伴读？舞阳侯？骑都尉？我可不记得龙马还有什么别的身份。太子殿下，该不会不知道本朝高宗和肃宗，他们的伴读是什么身份吧？”

青国开国已有二百余年，历经十二帝，虽然通常太子的伴读便是日后的太子妃，但却也有不少例外。除了三位未能分化为地坤者不能为后，太宗的废太子大婚前就因谋逆被废赐死，而另立了皇子，另立的太子因没有从小选的，会分化为地坤的伴读，于是大婚前才定下。还有两位例外。高宗与肃宗的伴读分化为了地坤，但高宗的伴读不愿与高宗为后，竟在太宗崩时出家，不愿嫁与高宗。另一位因肃宗心里另有所属，而被许给了其他皇子，还因此生出了一场萧蔷之乱。如此说起来，青国十二帝，真正以伴读为后的，也只有六位而已。

手冢一时不知如何应对，这也一直是他心头的隐忧。

“还希望太子殿下记住自己的身份，不要做出什么逾矩之事才好。”迹部看了一眼昏睡的龙马，如今快要分化的他若还留在东宫过夜，不仅不利于他的声名，也实在危险，自己赶紧着人去告知南次郎为好。于是从善如流，退了出去。

迹部出去后，手冢顿时舒服了不少。迹部和他从小就不对盘，分化后两人的气息更是互相排斥。转过头，看着越前，神情悄然间柔和了许多。

今日太傅讲昏礼，手冢觉得自己的心思全在他身上，将越前的手拉起，握在掌心，捧着这只手，手冢就不由又想起小时候他和自己闹别扭，自己故意背不好书，害他挨太傅戒尺的事，心中顿时柔情万分，将他的手细细亲吻。

那一年，越前七岁，自己十二岁，他那时已被家人教会了规矩，不再喊自己太子哥哥，而是尊称自己为殿下。可自己当时就想听他叫太子哥哥，于是处处找他麻烦。终于，他和自己闹别扭，除了读书，让他来东宫玩他都不肯了，对自己还特别地恭敬。  
那时的自己也是顽皮，正是人烦狗厌的年纪，于是故意背不好书。自己背不好书，身为伴读的越前就要挨戒尺。一天，两天，越前就是再笨也知道自己是故意的，可他就是不肯向自己低头，只是每日到自己宫中，督促自己背书，可软话却一句没有。

这样被打了半月，越前细腻的小手被打得青青紫紫，就连太傅都不忍心再罚他，于是把自己叫上前，让自己看看越前的手，将戒尺扔给自己。“看来是太子殿下要罚小侯爷，既然如此，何不亲自动手呢？岂不痛快。”

自己拿过戒尺，解开越前手上缠绕的纱布。越前的掌心，那样小，那样漂亮的一双手满是戒尺的痕迹，深深浅浅。  
终于下不去手，将功课流利地背出来，越前才免了一顿打。

之后，自己将他拖到东宫，非要给他亲自上药，一边上，一边心疼得道：“被打成这样也不知道服个软，认个错，你小小年纪，怎么这样倔。”  
“你是皇太子，有的是人给你认错。”自己到现在还清晰地记得越前的声音，带着奶音，稚嫩得很，可说出的话却让他一辈子都不会忘记。“但我不能，我的职责是辅佐你，保护你，不是向你认错。”越前琥珀色的眼睛比宝石更剔透，流光溢彩，看着让人沉醉，“你做得不好，我就要受罚，这是我职责所在。”

……

也是这双手，在自己先斩后奏，赐死曾经权倾朝野的姑姑——南国长公主，贵太妃和大司寇时，他握住了自己的手，任何人都没察觉，但其实在宽大的袖子中抖得厉害的手。越前默默地握住了他的手，两个人十指交缠，越前的手那么小，软绵绵的，却给以了他无尽的勇气和力量……

……

往事历历在目，手冢觉得自己的心早就就被他化了去。捧着他的手吻了一会儿，又不自觉抚摸着他的脸，指间所及的温润，如同上等的羊脂玉，今日被打断的吻，如今正好补上，俯下身，吻上越前的唇瓣。嗯……那不属于越前的气息，是方才在他身上察觉出的迹部的气味。这令手冢顿时心情全无，难道迹部竟然吻了他吗？说起来，越前这忽然发热，他曾经也听说过，是地坤分化之前情动所致，莫非……

思及此，怒意不由从心底喷涌而出，本来轻轻抚摸着他脸的力道也大了些。  
“嗯……”大概是有些痛，越前迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，手冢的身影在他眼前恍恍惚惚，“太子哥哥？”  
他已经好久没有再叫自己太子哥哥，方才的怒气都瞬间因为这一声烟消云散，“你醒了？”手冢将越前扶住，顺势抱在怀里，就像小时候那样。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

越前还晕晕乎乎，靠在手冢怀里，虽然之前因发热昏睡，但也猜了个大概，于是强撑着想起身，却被手冢抱得更紧了些，“再休息一会儿，吃了药，我派人送你回府。”

“嗯。”越前被手冢圈在怀里，身体又愈发热，忍不住道：“殿下能放开我吗？”  
“怎么了，不舒服？”手冢也察觉到越前的身体变化，在他的脖子边轻轻地询问，呼出的热气顺着脖子往衣襟里钻，弄得越前痒酥酥的。

“殿下放开我就好。”越前低下头，心又狂跳起来，如同今天在御花园被他搂住一般。  
“龙马，你知道你今天为何病了吗。”迹部的话如同一根针，扎在手冢心里，此时的他急于想和越前将话说明。  
越前低下头，心头有一个猜测，可这是他多年来最不希望成真的事，于是并不说话。  
“龙马，你就快分化了。”手冢吻了吻他的面颊，“这一天，我已经等了十年。”

“是吗？还不知道我会分化什么呢……”越前的声音极轻，几不可闻，但手冢依然听得一字不差。

这么多年，他一直否认御医们的判断也就罢了，只当他是害羞。如今已经到了明面上，他还要嘴硬，这让手冢十分不悦，但也耐着性子道，“你入宫给我当伴读的那一刻就决定了，如今更不会再有变数，你会成为太子妃，父皇万年之后，你还会成为我的皇后。”

虽然从小就被人如此说，但如今被手冢圈在怀里，他炙热的气息就在耳背，如此直白，不留一丝余地……自己从小并不真正想当皇后，一直期盼着自己能和曾经三位被御医误判的伴读一样，不仅没有进化为地坤，反倒成了天乾，哪怕是和元也可，自己能有机会像父亲一样，带着将士们征伐一生。

“我朝十二帝，也只有六个……唔……”越前的话还未说完，双唇已被手冢狠狠堵住，越前挣扎地想要推开，但还在发热的身体却丝毫使不上力气。

小时候手冢经常亲亲他，但这样的亲吻却从未有过，让越前动弹不得。和白天迹部挑逗的亲吻不同，手冢的吻太深，太重，越前的脑子嗡嗡的。“龙马，不许再胡思乱想，听到了吗。”

“……”越前燥热无比，想说话却被堵得说不出，只觉得浑身瘫软，原本想推开手冢的手也无力得很。但和白天被迹部压着不同。被迹部压着时只是无力，而手冢，竟是想他更靠近自己。手冢感到越前的身子烫得厉害，想来是自己的气息刺激了他，自己身体也被他勾得把持不住，炙热无比，纵然不合礼数，但已无法克制，恨不得此时就和他行周公之礼。不知不觉，已经将越前的亵衣褪去，自己也完全压在他身上，双唇狠狠地碾住他的唇。  
“嗯……”越前呻吟着，身体完全被手冢牵引着，手也胡乱扯着手冢的衣服。

“皇上驾到……”外面内侍的声音响起，顿时热闹起来。手冢也只得放开越前，将他放回床上，自己去前殿迎接。

……

进来的是一个中年男子，虽然已年纪不小，但长相还颇为俊美，他便是当今圣上，手冢国光的父皇——手冢国晴。

“不知父皇深夜驾临所为何事？”手冢与其父分了君臣坐下。手冢一向沉稳决断，神似他祖父，幼时斥责贵太妃的兄弟，就深受先帝赏识。前几年监国时，平了长公主之乱，朝野震惊。而他父皇仁和，反而不似他这般严厉果断，这样的性格反差，令这对父子的相处常略有些许微妙。

“朕听说龙马病了，特地来看看。”手冢国晴虽然说着，却并不站起，只是眼睛往寝殿方向看了看。  
“他不碍事，休养几天即可，御医已经开了药了。”手冢说到此，声音忽柔和了些，“倒是父皇，是时候准备给大司马家下聘了。”

“大司马？是，大司马。”手冢国晴干笑了一声，“大司马也知道龙马病了，在你宫中，特来接他回府，刚和朕请了旨，朕已经准了，你一会儿可好好把人送出去。”国晴看了看手冢，儿子从小事事令他满意，龙马也是当年太后和皇后亲自挑选的太子妃人选。但令他没想到的是，儿子对他竟似着了魔一般，越大越明显，这令他有些忧虑。  
倘若日后琴瑟和鸣也可，而今天太医和他所说的事，却让他十分在意——龙马的气息和儿子的太过契合，宫中御医们行医几十年都未见过契合度如此之高乾坤。尤其龙马对儿子，一朝标记，不仅儿子会标记他，他也能反标记儿子。如此一来，整个后宫，都恐怕会形同虚设。这对皇家子嗣开枝散叶，极为不利。这两年大司马越前南次郎对这桩婚事的态度也一直晦暗不明，为了青国的江山计……

见父皇的闪烁其词，手冢皱了皱眉，正欲再说，手冢国晴脸一黑，道：“如今先将人好好送回府，你们还未大婚，就留他在你宫中，又不是小孩子，这传出去成何体统。”

“是。”父皇这一番提醒，恰好戳中手冢心事，方才若不是父皇及时赶到，恐怕已对他做出逾矩之事，想至此，手冢不由有些羞愧，自己一向自制力极强，为何方才一抱紧越前就不能自持。

……

送走了父皇，手冢再回到寝殿，方才让内侍宫女都退了下去，没人伺候他，不知他如何了。焦急地推开殿门，却正好被往外走的越前撞了一个满怀，满怀幽香，手已不自觉把他搂住。

只又见虽越前已穿戴整齐，脸上的潮红还未褪去。灯烛恍惚，越前抬着头看着他，琥珀色的眼睛似映着夕阳最后一缕余晖的清澈浅溪，流光闪烁，显得尤为动人。

“去哪儿啊？”话一出口，手冢顿时觉得自己有些像困住他的恶霸，忍不住起了捉挟之意，点了点他的鼻子，“想跑？刚才是谁脱我衣服来着？”说着便俯身去吻他。

“……”越前虽说方才被手冢亲得稀里糊涂，不仅在他怀中任他摆布，自己也神志不清地一心想和他亲热，但皇帝陛下的突然驾到早就令他彻底清醒了。虽然从小自己就被当作未来的太子妃，但自己却并不甘心如此了却一生，始终存着些妄想。如今自己若是真会分化为地坤，在被册立之前，万不能和太子在宫中苟且，“太子殿下，承蒙照拂，臣该回府了。”越前转过头。

他很少用这样疏离的态度和自己说话，这令手冢十分不悦，于是挟住他下巴的手略重了些，将他的脸扳过来看着自己。越前的眼神已不似方才的迷离，反倒比平素更锋利，眉间还蕴着怒气。

“殿下是把臣当作侍妾了吗？”越前抬起头，直视着手冢。“如果是的话，臣今晚悉听尊便。今晚之后就不要想我会再踏入此地半步。”

越前的话令手冢心中一惊，今日越前第一次情动，离彻底分化的日子已不远。他的气息也忽然增强，强到令自己难以自持的地步。自己曾见过无数的地坤，自己宫里的侍妾们多是地坤中的绝色，自己向来都能自控，为何今天，越前尚未完全分化，已叫自己失了理智。  
今天的举动，对他实在是……太轻薄无礼了，他此时生气也是情理之中。忙柔声道：“对不起，龙马，你今天令我太冲动了，对不起。”手冢抱住越前，拍了拍他后背，“怎么会拿你当侍妾，你知道我等你已等了十年。今日不知为何，一亲近你就叫我难以自持。放心，下聘前，再不会发生今天这种事。”  
依青国的礼法，下了聘，或交换了信物，天乾助地坤分化或度过雨露期，便合法礼。

手冢一番又是道歉又是表白，叫越前怒气也消了些，其实今日之事，也不仅是他，就是自己，也不能把持。如今被他抱着，靠在他胸口上，越前点了点头，想起方才于他几乎赤裸相拥，顿时又有些不好意思，“那我先回去了。”  
“你父亲已经亲自来接你了，我送你过去。”手冢示意左右拿来一件披风，给越前披上，手在他下巴下来回摩挲，忍不住又低头亲他。  
越前冷不防被他亲了一口，脸更加红了：“我父亲还等着。”

不再勉强他，手冢于是又拉住他的手，“走吧。”

……

南次郎早命人将马车赶到了东宫之外，看着手冢牵着自己那笨儿子走出来，远远瞧着，倒是一对璧人，南次郎不由有些感慨，只可惜太子生在皇家，否则倒是天作之合。  
方才陛下的意思他已经听得明白，龙马的气息与太子太过契合，前所未见，不仅可能迷了太子心智，还会形成极为罕见的反标记，不利于皇家子嗣，更不利于朝政。不过感概归感慨，倒也与他这几年的所想不谋而合，就是不知道自己的笨儿子对手冢的心思如何，南次郎此时不由庆幸越前此前一直希望不会分化为地坤，能建功立业，应该不至于对太子情根深种。也罢，这几日好好与儿子谈谈。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

手冢国晴回到宫中，皇后彩菜见他面有愁容，便迎上来询问。  
“正好，前些时候和你说过的幸村、菊丸、橘家的地坤都有去合过八字了吗？”  
彩菜点点头，“早已安排下了，论出生论相貌，幸村家的幸村精市都不在龙马之下，单论容貌还更胜一筹。八字也是非常合的，只是他的气息似乎与皇儿不是十分契合。橘杏和菊丸英二倒是样样都好，但出生不及精市和龙马。”说着她又顿了顿，龙马是当初她和母后千挑万选为手冢安排的，这些时日皇上有另择他人的意思，令她十分困惑，“究竟发生了什么事，龙马怎么了？他犯了什么错，还是大司马不情愿？”

“那倒不是，龙马今日……”手冢国晴接过宫女捧来的茶，顿了顿，“你们都先退下去。”

左右闻言忙退了出去，皇后见状知兹事体大，于是坐在皇上身边，安静地听着。

“龙马今日在崇文馆情动昏迷，国光将他抱到东宫医治。”国晴喝了一口茶。  
彩菜以为皇上是埋怨此举不妥，于是笑说，“龙马那孩子从小也是在东宫长大，小时候还和国光一起睡觉，国光一时心急，这也没什么。”  
“不是说这个。”手冢国晴叹了一口气，“暗卫说，国光险些今日就把他……”话还没说完，彩菜也面露惊讶之色。  
“国光怎么会……”彩菜摇摇头，“该不会是看错了吧，国光面对地坤的定力一向惊人，就连先帝爷在时也常常夸奖。莫说龙马今日只是情动，就是雨露期，国光也是能镇定自若的。”  
手冢国晴叹了一口气，“问题就在这里。”说着又停了停，这话令他都有些难以启齿，“太医们今天给龙马瞧过了，说龙马的气息和皇儿太过契合……”  
彩菜不由疑惑，“那岂不是很好，日后必定琴瑟和鸣，国光也必定欢喜。”  
“问题就出在这太过契合。”手冢国晴皱着眉，“太医们都说这是他们行医几十年未见过，只有百年前立海的末代君主与他的皇后听说是如此。说来也巧，那位皇后也是竹内家的，和龙马的母亲一样。”

彩菜闻言不由大惊，立海的末代君王，亡国都因太宠皇后所致。除了皇后，六宫都形同虚设，得罪了许多臣子。平日里一下朝就在皇后处厮磨，皇后一旦到雨露期，更是完全不上朝。用再好的抑制药也无济于事。青国当初灭立海之时，就是在皇后的雨露期。最后青国皇帝仁慈，没有杀他，还赏了他和他的皇后一坐府地，他竟欢喜得很，说终于夙愿得偿，可怜最后竟是双双被旧臣所杀。

“今日他只是情动就让国光无法自持，日后若是雨露期，国光哪里还能受得了，岂不是误国。”国晴叹了一口，“龙马又是大司马的独生子，也是朕看着长大，聪明可爱，莫说杀不得，朕也不忍心。”

彩菜对皇帝竟起过杀心吃了一惊，忙附和道，“万万不可，大不了将他远嫁了，离国光远远的。只是……”彩菜顿了顿，“国光从小早已认定了龙马，这会儿要改，只怕是……难。”

“朕方才与大司马商议过了，大司马明日就会将龙马送出城，先度过这分化期，或许会……给他安排个天乾。大司马其实一直是希望龙马继承家业，龙马也一直志在此，大概会为他招赘一婿。若龙马被别的天乾标记，对皇儿的影响也会有限了。”见彩菜还忧虑着，又道，“国光那里，你慢慢和他说，别和他说是他和龙马太过契合的缘故，只怕他若知道了，会越发迷恋，只说是大司马家不情愿。至于太子妃……就定下精市吧，再将英二和橘杏封为太子良娣。这事快些，赶在龙马招婿之前，莫失了皇家的颜面。”

彩菜听了，一一应承，其他都好说，就是皇儿那里……  
……

“还劳烦太子殿下亲自将犬子送出，臣不甚感激。”南次郎施礼道。

手冢忙回礼道：“见过大司马。”说着将越前扶上车碾，却迟迟不肯松开拉着越前的手，“大司马不必客气，日后都是一家人。”  
南次郎干笑了几声，并不反驳。

告辞了手冢，南次郎回到车内，见儿子蜷在车子一头，望着窗外出神，露出从前没有过的羞怯。车里弥漫着淡淡的气息，这令南次郎有些尴尬。  
咳，南次郎咳嗽了一声，“小子，今天过得如何？”  
越前没有回答，良久，才开口，“我真的会分化为地坤吗？”

看着儿子那失落、茫然又有些害羞的神情，南次郎不由有些心疼，但事到如今，已经没有了幻想的余地，“是的，这是谁也无法改变的事。”

越前不自觉地已蜷成一团，南次郎想抱抱他安慰几句，奈何他如今快要彻底分化，气息浓，搞得自己也不太自在，只能坐在车的另一头。

“龙马，你想成为太子妃吗？”南次郎突然问。原本答应让越前成为手冢的伴读是伦子做得主，小时候越前也对手冢十分依赖，还经常住在东宫。只是这几年大了，倒不似小时候那般。只怕是小时候他拿手冢当兄长，和夫妻不同，如今大了，渐渐分了乾坤，自然就不如小时候亲热。这几年他又经常说不想被困在宫里，于是自己也有了别的打算。

越前一愣，自己如果定会分化为地坤，还有第二种选择吗？但说起太子妃，日后的皇后，自己却并不情愿。就像如今的皇后娘娘，一举一动都要合乎礼法，还要统领六宫，一年也出不了几次宫，不仅出不了宫，就算在宫内，平时也只能在内宫里转悠。自己生性好动，若真成了皇后，还不被憋死，更不用说还要和众多嫔妃分享皇帝……想到以后的和其他人一起伺候手冢，越前就觉得心被揪了一下，难受得很。“不……”越前此时只觉得心中不甘，如果自己注定只能在内宫中过一辈子，那十几年来，自己的一切努力又是为了什么。

“或者，你喜欢太子吗？”南次郎换了一个问法，既然儿子和太子的气息太过契合，如果已经两情相悦，硬分开也非长久之计。

“喜欢？”越前对这个问题有些疑惑，他不愿细想过这个问题，这几年，自己虽然一直抗拒成为太子妃，但那是因为自己不愿意成为地坤，不愿被困在宫里的缘故，对手冢，自己从三岁起就几乎天天和他一起，他待自己也特别好，小时候和他一起睡觉时，他的怀抱暖暖的，每次自己都睡得格外香。自己喜欢习武，喜欢排兵布阵，他也一直配合。今天，今天似乎很不同，他接近自己时也是格外让自己心跳不已，和迹部亲吻自己时，感觉似乎不同，被他抱着的时候，纵然感觉到羞耻，但却身体却失控般地渴望他。越前还记得自己那时甚至在脱手冢的衣服，两人的胸口贴在一起，想到此，心头又一阵狂跳。

“你想要成为他的太子妃，未来他的皇后吗？”看儿子这反应，也不是对手冢全然无意，也是，他俩气息如此相合，龙马又怎么会完全不为所动。

“我一点也不讨厌他。”见父亲问得严肃，全然不似平时捉弄自己的模样，“但我不想当皇后。对他，或许喜欢吧，可我不想当他的皇后，不想和六宫嫔妃一起伺候他，他如果不是太子就好了。”越前似忽然想到什么，捂着头皱着眉。

听了龙马的回答，南次郎不觉舒了一口气，看来儿子并没有非他不可。于是道，“今天陛下召见了我。”

南次郎看着龙马，想了想，才道，“陛下已经决定……”  
看着父亲的神情，不知为何，心骤然紧了一下。  
“陛下有意封幸村精市为太子妃……”  
“……”心一阵麻木，龙马觉得自己似乎一瞬间没了知觉，“是吗？”

“一同进封的还会有两位太子良娣……”  
“我才不要当什么太子良娣！”龙马忽然道，声音虽不大，但其中的愤怒南次郎却听得清楚。  
“当然不会，就算你同意，为父也断然不许。”南次郎忙拍拍他。

“龙马，你快要彻底分化了，应该就是这几日。”南次郎想了想，还是直入主题。“分化后，会立即进入雨露期，若没有天乾……你很难熬过去。”  
“我知道。”越前不耐烦地转过脸，“我知道。”过了一会儿又道，“不是听说太医院能配置药丸吗？抑制住分化和雨露期的那种？”

“那对你身体损伤太大，而且你首次雨露，倘若就用药，日后每一次雨露期，都会痛苦万分。”南次郎忙打断他这危险的想法。

“那怎么办？难不成街上抓一个天乾来吗？”越前被说的心中冒火，“要不找迹部吧，我嫁给他，你明天问问他愿不愿意娶我？”

“迹部？”南次郎被他这神来一笔吃了一惊，忽然想起那小王爷平日似乎挺喜欢戏弄儿子，今日儿子病倒在崇文馆，被太子抱去东宫的事，也是他派人来通知。而且他龙马十岁时，他似乎还来过大司马府提亲，不过那是他们都太小，龙马又是内定的太子妃，只当是小孩子恶作剧，没有当真。莫非他和儿子还有什么？但迹部将来袭爵为冰帝王，王妃和皇后，也没什么多大不同。“你想过招赘吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

“招赘？”因为之前不愿想自己如果成为地坤该如何办，就算想，也觉得自己必然会嫁给手冢。越前倒是没想到还有招赘一法。天下的一些权贵，若家里唯一的继承人为地坤，通常都会招赘天乾为婿，不仅可以袭爵，子孙还无须改姓。家产权势也通常依旧在自己手里。而地坤与天乾所生的人，通常也不是天乾，便是地坤，和元反倒是少的。

想至此，越前觉得似乎又开阔了不少，如果招赘，那么自己不仅无须深宫大院，还能和以前想象的一般，本朝虽然没有，但听闻邻国有过，地坤带着夫婿镇守边疆的。

“这些日子，为父已经替你精心挑选了一位天乾，气息与你也合，人也极有才华，只是身世不太好，不过这反倒更好。今晚我会带着你出城，将你送到山上渡过雨露期。”南次郎缓缓道，见越前露出惊讶之色，又笑道，“他不过是帮你度过此次分化雨露，你如果喜欢他，就招赘了他。如果不喜欢，这次回来，再慢慢挑选，他也答应了，若你不招赘他，日后绝不会纠缠你。”

越前眨了眨眼睛，这一日实在变化太多，从得知自己必将分化为地坤，必然要嫁与手冢，还险些与手冢……这一眨眼功夫，就变成了手冢要迎幸村为太子妃，而自己——不仅要招赘一个天乾为婿，人选还都有了。  
“好！”越前答应得干脆。如此最好，如此最好，虽然还不知道好在哪里，但越前一阵痛快，是了，快意之中，隐隐作痛，而且越发地痛。

“他叫德川和也，是尚书德川家的私生子，只因母亲是尚书宦游时结识，她父亲不同意她做妾，便与尚书私奔。而回到尚书府，又被百般嫌弃刁难，所以没被纳入族谱，还送到老家庄园养大。他和家里断绝了来往，三年前入了国子监，要参加今年的春闱。”南次郎见越前答应得爽快，于是不紧不慢地介绍道。“他一年前到我们府上，说在聚仙楼见过你，十分让他牵挂。我将他留在府中，见他极有才学，他没银两时，还资助过他国子监的束脩。”

越前点点头，他如今并无所谓对方是谁，只是知道，无论是谁，都不会是手冢。德川和也，进京赶考的？自己全然没有印象。

“四天的远山金太郎其实也是愿意的，去年还主动提起过愿意放弃他在四天的爵位，招赘入越前家，不过为父记得你不太喜欢他。”  
“不要他，他太吵了。”越前连忙拒绝。  
“那就先试试德川？”南次郎笑了笑。  
“嗯。”越前点点头。

……

回府后，越前才发现南次郎已经备好了所有东西，不仅如此，部将们都早已准备好，今日是演练夜袭，于是几路禁军举着火把，拿着当今圣上的密令，星夜出京了。

……

马车随着步兵慢慢走着，车外的火把隔着帘子依旧明晃晃的。而与往常自己随着父亲演练时不同的是，往常自己都在马上，如今只能呆在车里。自己的书童堀尾原本在车里伺候，但越前心情不好，叫他出去了。

比起手冢和德川，越前想得更多的是，今后自己该如何，青国虽然有地坤通过招赘而依旧能把持朝政的先例，但在军营里，地坤几无立足之地。曾经的立海国，以及如今的凤国听说过去有好几个，但近百年来，也只有越知月光。自己虽然是大司马的儿子，但军中的威望，不是可以简单的传承的。自己该如何做呢？  
越前揉了揉自己的额头，手冢要立幸村为太子妃的事又隐隐涌上心头，似镊住他心上的一点肉，不多不少，又拧又转，丝丝作痛。“哼。”越前撑着下巴，顺手拿了一卷书，便不要再去想这等事。

待越前睡醒时，马车已到了一座山门前，就连越前自己也不知道眼前是什么山。不过自己的身体比起昨日似乎清爽了不少，于是他跳下车，苏展苏展身体。

“少爷醒了？”越前回国头，他平日里的小厮跟来了三个，堀尾，胜郎，和胜雄，三人都是普通的和元。  
“这是什么地方？”越前看着山门，以前似乎从未来过。

“这是大司马两年前就买下的一座空庙，早已准备妥当，少爷安心住下便是。”堀尾走上前，介绍道，“少爷，我先带您去药房看看。”

“药房？”越前不由疑惑，于是跟着堀尾到了一小房间。  
推开门，里面都是各种药瓶。写着字。旁边还有一排书。

“这里有各种挂件和药物，这里还有大司马着太医为您编撰的书，少爷既然不日即将分化，想必用得上。”堀尾介绍完，拿起一个香囊，“这是大司马嘱咐您平日佩戴的，除了那个……那个……”堀尾看了越前一眼，感觉有些难以启齿。

看他那欲言又止的模样，越前也猜到了，“知道了，你下去吧。”

……

大约半日，越前已将这屋里的药了解了个大概，多是如何掩盖气味，又不伤身的。也有讲如何在没有天乾的情况下，渡过雨露期，但方法过于伤身，没有现成的药。还有如何避免被标记的，其中一瓶倒是让越前颇有兴趣，这药天乾服下，便七天内不会让地坤怀孕，对天乾身体也无大碍。越前不由把药瓶放在腰间。

看完书后，已到傍晚，肚子不觉有些饿，光线也有些暗。越前不由望了望窗外，这帮人，跑到哪里偷懒去了？

吱……门忽然开了，进来一人，长得十分高大，比手冢都要高。手中端着饭菜，拿着烛灯。

“你是谁？”越前不由吓了一跳。

“在下德川和也。”那人的声音有些清冷，和手冢声音有些像，嗯……，长得也有三分神似。

德川和也？不就是父亲给自己安排的那个天乾吗？“你就是来帮我渡过雨露期的？”越前倒是问得直接，弄得德川都反倒有些不好意思。

“是的，如果小侯爷不介意的话。”

德川一年前在聚仙楼见过越前，那时他和太子殿下一起来看望进京赶考的学子，只是他不肯老实跟在太子身边，而是跑到应武举的那群人边，静静在一边看那些人互相切磋。  
其中有一个不长眼的不知他是太子带来的人，反倒挑衅他在一旁看热闹，一拳打向他，被他一招放倒。几个应武举的学子顿时一拥而上，没想到被他一一撂倒，临走还说了一句“都还差得远呢。”  
事后那些人知道了越前的身份，惊吓不已，过了一阵，没想到什么事都没有，高悬的心才放了下来。  
不过他当时那狡黠的模样，娇小而强大，顿时让自己移不开眼。

德川的气息很清爽，这让越前感觉到舒适，于是拍了拍自己身边，“你也一起来坐下吧。”  
德川从善如流，将餐盘放在地上，自己也和越前一样，在他身边席地而坐。他似乎带了遮掩气息的药丸，但依旧无法完全遮掩住他身上的幽香。

越前见餐盘中全是自己爱吃的点心，顿时心情好了不少，拿了一个水晶糕，一口咬了一半，见德川在旁边看着自己，于是将剩下的一半递到他嘴边。  
越前这举动倒是令德川不由愣住，没想到越前是如此主动的人，一时间竟忘了张嘴。  
“喂，既然你要当我第一个男人，好歹培养一下感情吧。”越前见他不张嘴，不满地撇了撇嘴。

噗，越前的话叫德川不由笑出声，没想到越前是如此有趣的人。不过，第一个男人，这称呼叫德川心动不已。  
“你笑什么笑，如果不愿意就算了。”越前有些气闷，自己可是很少主动讨好别人呢。  
德川忙一把拉住越前准备收回的手，就着他的手将剩下的一般水晶糕吃了下去，吃完还吻了吻他的手腕。

被不熟的人的舌尖触碰，越前本能地想收回手。而德川却不给他逃过的机会，只是不再舔他，而是就着他的手腕将他拉到自己怀中。  
“你练过的？”就只这一下，越前立即意识到德川不仅练过武，而且功夫不低，恐怕不在自己之下。

“嗯，略通一二。”德川不由一顿，这调情中途问这问题，未免太煞风景。  
“那我可以讨教一二？”越前这倒精神了，他站起身，拉着德川就往院中走。

德川的武艺招式和越前所学大不同，虽然武功和越前差不多，但路数多是越前没见过的，这令越前越打越有兴致，两人你来我往，斗了几百个回合，从黄昏斗到满天星斗，还未分胜负。看得一旁的小厮们目瞪口呆。

德川此时也有些疲累，没想到越前一个已快分化的地坤，武艺自己此前见识过，但体力也如此之好，倘若不看他容貌，不辨他气息，定会以为他是一个天乾。不过这……也是他当初迷住自己的地方，不是吗？

忽然，越前一个踉跄，德川忙把他抱住，自己和他斗了许久，他又临近分化，这一番近身缠斗，会刺激他的分化。不过自己对越前的刺激，看来比想象中小了不少，不知道是不是他带着遮掩气息的药瓶的缘故。

意识到自己因为身体缘故落了下风，越前有些气恼。推开德川，背对着他，就想往房里走，不料德川却忽然拉住他，越前转过头，德川已经将他抱住。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

“不着急，我们慢慢来，你终有一日，会和我一样的。”德川将头埋在越前的颈窝出，扯下他腰间佩戴的香囊。顿时，越前的气息席卷而来。  
“和你一样？”越前转过头，眼中似乎有些不甘之色。“还差得远呢。”  
“是和最强天乾一样。”德川笑了笑，这个争强好胜的家伙。说着又沉下声，“我从小在家中，就备受欺凌，只因母亲是父亲宦游时认识，和他私奔，我的血液中就低人一等，至少在他们看来。从小也不让老师教我，都母亲自己教我。”

“你母亲是什么人？”越前转过身，抬起头，看着德川，他这时才真正仔细打量他，他的眉眼乍一看和手冢有三分像，但仔细看，又觉完全不一样。  
“母亲曾是武林世家的小姐。”德川叹了一口气，“和父亲私奔后，家里将她从族谱中抹去。”

“母亲死后，我就和他们断了关系，此次无论进士还是武举，我都志在必得，哪怕拼上性命，我也不会服输认命。”德川的眼神有几分坚毅。  
“你和我说这些做什么？”越前看着德川。  
“少将军，我知道你想要什么，你要的，我都能配合你。”德川搂住越前的腰，唇印在他的额头上，“哪怕是地坤又如何，哪怕是私生子又如何，这世界上，只有实力之别，没有血液高低之分。”  
德川那一声少将军叫得越前心底一颤，舞阳侯、太子妃、皇后，他都不想要，自己真正想要的，是能像父亲那样，征战四方，受将士们信任。“你真的能吗？军队不同朝堂。”是的，若自己是想当一名侍郎、尚书，哪怕是宰相，也许都有法子，可将军，真的可以吗？

“我母亲传给我一套书，是凤国的镇西太守——越知月光所著。”德川柔声道。  
越知月光，就是凤国曾经声名显赫的地坤将军？越前看着德川，被德川摘了香囊，他天乾的气息也忽然涌了过来。

“你第一件要做的，就是了解和控制自己的身体。”德川低头轻轻吻住越前，因为山中夜晚的缘故，越前的唇还有些凉，“可以吗，龙马？”  
“好。”越前一把搂住德川的脖子，脚尖轻轻点地，便腾空跃起，刚好被德川抱住，“那你可要负责教会我。”  
“可你如果太笨，学不会怎么办？”德川不由觉得好笑。  
“我怎么会太笨，那一定是你太笨了。”越前仰着头，一脸骄傲的模样，“你要是教不会，我就要换人来教。”  
“如果我教会了呢？”德川看着他。  
“那我就招你为婿，以后只让你一个人教。”越前笑了笑，唇角似乎还带着一丝勾引。  
“龙马，你可要记得今天说过的话。”说罢德川抱着越前，一路将他抱到了卧房的床上。

……

到了卧房，越前才发现卧室的一切都和自己府中一样，想必是为了让他舒服习惯，父亲特地安排的。

虽说已有心理准备，但真躺床上之时越前还有些紧张。只见德川轻轻解开他的腰带，动作很是轻柔，比平日里小厮丫头伺候自己还要小心翼翼。

不多时，便脱得只剩下亵衣，见越前神情有些紧张，于是用被子将他盖上，转过身去将催情的香和红烛点上。

“龙马，你已经开始分化，只是还未完全进入雨露期。”德川坐在床边，见越前整个身体窝在被子里，只露出半张脸和看上去毛绒绒的脑袋，令人又爱又怜。  
越前没有说话，只是将头又往被子里缩了一点，几乎只有一双眼睛在外面了。

看着他那小模样，德川唇角忍不住笑，方才不是挺能的吗？原来是苗而不秀，一个银样镴枪头吗？  
“每次雨露期之前，承露越迅速，雨露期就越短，事后恢复也越快。如果忍耐，反倒最后会更加漫长难耐。”德川在他身边躺下，并不到被子里。只撑着头，欣赏他露出的脸慢慢地往外伸出几分。“所以你第一件要学会的事，是该宣泄的时候，不要克制自己的欲望。”

说到这儿的时候，越前将整个脸露了出来，德川于是也不客气，低下头，细细地吻他，从眼睑，眉心，一直滑倒嘴唇。

德川浓烈的天坤气息，和着催情的香，似乎终于起了作用，越前感觉身体开始燥热起来，就和在东宫时一样，不，不太一样，在东宫时，自己全然没了理智，如今至少知道自己在干什么。

“我可以进来了吗？”德川指了指被窝。  
越前点点头。于是德川将自己的亵衣脱去，露出厚实的胸膛，红烛下，泛着蜜色的光。

越前在德川进入被窝的那一刹那闭上眼，就这样被陌生的赤裸身躯抱住，越前的身体有些僵硬，耳朵也通红，看上去像一只演技拙劣的，装死的小狐狸。虽然装死，但渐渐燥热的身躯又让越前难受得很。

真是比想象中还可爱，德川无比庆幸自己是他第一个男人，这样可爱的姿态，以后再不会有人看到。虽然已经被他的气息撩拨的呼吸粗重，德川依旧并没有急于直奔主题，只是亲了亲他的鼻子，顿了顿，又亲了亲他红红的耳朵。见他还紧绷着，德川停了下来，抱着他，温柔地摩挲着。

身体渐渐习惯了德川的拥抱，越前偷偷睁开一只眼睛，刚睁开，就见德川似乎守株待兔般，对着自己的眼吻了下来，吓得越前慌忙闭上眼睛。  
德川一边吻，一边将越前的亵衣褪去，越前常年习武，其实身体并不似一般地坤那般柔软无骨，也不似自己那硬实的肌肉，摸上去温温软软，却又极有弹性。

裤子被德川扯下的时候，越前下意识去拉了拉，不过德川没有给他拉住的机会。第一次真正和人完全赤裸地贴在一起，好在有被子盖住，越前将头埋在德川颈窝，双手攀在他肩头，仿佛一只趴在人怀中的小兽。

德川感觉到越前的气息越来越浓，已经渐渐快到了雨露期的地步，于是手顺着他的背往下滑，他的皮肤细腻紧致，最上等的绫罗也不及他半分。  
德川的手缓缓滑至越前股间，越前身体打了个激灵，握住德川肩头的手更紧了，脸也埋得更深了些。

德川安抚地拍了拍他的背，柔声道，“龙马，你的身体和之前不同了。”怕他不适应，又引导他说，“要不要自己摸摸。”  
越前依旧将头埋在他颈窝，还使劲摇了摇头，头发蹭得他痒酥酥的。  
既然越前害羞，德川也不勉强他，手又摸索到他的股间，“龙马，一会儿我会从这儿进去，会碰到你的结……”  
话还没说完，只见越前忽然抬起头，终于肯看着自己了吗，“我大氅里有一瓶药，你快吃一颗。”  
“是这个吗？”方才脱他衣服时就发现他揣着给天乾的避孕丸，于是笑道，“你现在才说，不会太晚了吗？”见越前露出不解，甚至有些慌张的神情，于是忙安慰他，“放心，我不会让你怀孕。我答应过你父亲，现在也给你我的承诺，我会尊重你的想法，在你同意之前，绝对不会强迫你，或者标记你。”

越前点点头，他看上去放松了一点，只是神情里依旧带着一丝茫然。德川凑过去亲了亲他，见他不再抗拒，便把他的腿抬起来一点，放在自己的腿上。越前重新窝回他的怀里，头深深低着，露出一段粉色的细颈，右手紧紧抓住德川的胳膊，像是抗拒，又像是不让德川离开。德川对他又怜又爱，嘴唇含住他的耳朵，牙齿细细啃咬着，手指轻轻抚摸穴口，指甲刮擦到从未被人碰触的秘肉。越前的身体又僵硬起来，整个人都要挺成一张弯弓了。

德川有些无奈，虽然羞涩也是一种情趣，但是越前也太害怕了，这让他舍不得，有很深的罪恶感。  
“龙马?”德川停了下来，把他抱在怀里，低声哄道：“你来好不好，我不动？”  
越前抬起头，他的眼睛红红的，蒙着一层水汽，看得德川简直神魂荡漾。  
越前张了张嘴，小声道：“我该怎么做？”  
“我教你好不好？或者你可以先看看我， 嗯？”


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

或许是不需要触碰自己的身体，越前终于答应了，德川半坐起身，掀开被子让越前探索自己的身体。他的下体早已经坚硬如铁，鼓鼓的一包，几乎都要戳破亵裤。越前满脸通红，眼睛却紧紧盯着。德川笑道：“你可以摸摸看的。”

越前试探着伸手，握住德川的下体，德川眸色一暗，却什么也不说不做，任凭越前玩弄。德川的反应让越前莫名心安，他张开手掌比了比，有些不开心地道：“比我的大好多。”  
“你还小呢。”德川摸摸他的脑袋，安慰他。可惜这安慰并没让越前多开心。越前捏了两下，伸手去拉德川的亵裤，亵裤早已经被德川解开，很容易就拉开了，气势汹汹的下体一下子弹了出来，顶端甚至擦到因为好奇而贴近的越前的脸。  
德川忍不住发出一声低吟，越前有些紧张：“我弄疼你了吗？”  
德川深深吸了一口气，哑着嗓子道：“没有，我只是太舒服了。”  
“这样就能舒服吗？”越前有些不解：“书上说，要乾坤交融，才能到至乐之境。”  
德川忍不住笑了起来：“你看来懂得也挺多的啊。”  
“我见多识广。”听出自己被调戏，越前瞪了他一眼，低头查看德川的下体。他倒是想知道，到底是什么样的不同，决定了天乾和地坤。

越前倒是渐入状态，虽然这个状态完全不是德川想要的状态，德川却把自己拖入了煎熬至极的境地，光是被越前用这样纯真而带着好奇的眼睛看着，他都要射出来了，更别提他的小脸凑得那么近，只要他抬一抬身体，就能触到那柔软细腻的肌肤。  
德川感觉到自己的情绪愈加激动难以自制，身上的气息也更加浓厚，被一个尚未发情期的地坤勾引成这样，他怕也是独一份了。  
越前突然转过头，一动不动。德川不解，正要说话，却注意到他白皙的脸上染上醉人的绯红，小巧的喉结上下鼓动。  
看来，受到影响的不只是他一个人。

“龙马……”德川叫着他的名字，把手覆在越前的小手上，越前没有躲，小手指甚至反勾住了他的手。  
“怪怪的。”越前低声道，德川用一种轻柔地近乎诱惑的声音道：“哪里怪怪的？”  
越前突然蹭了过来，把自己整个人扔进德川怀里，他的两条腿绞在一起摩擦着。德川一手搂住他，手指探进他的腿间：“是这里怪怪的吗？”  
越前没有回答，只是用牙齿轻轻咬了一下他的肩膀。德川受到鼓励一般，手指更加探入，接触到一点湿润。德川心中一喜，没想到越前亦被自己吸引得情动， 更有了雨露期的前兆。

德川不敢多说话刺激越前，手指按揉着越前从未被人涉足的穴口，将那丝淫液涂抹开。一边又低头亲吻他的嘴唇，舌头轻扣他的牙关，长驱直入，与他唾液交融。越前从没有试过这样的吻，他的口腔被手冢和迹部入侵过，可是手冢更像是一个侵略者，霸道地攻城略地，想要留下印记，迹部则带着彼时越前还不能明白的暧昧试探。德川满满地侵入，却不野蛮，他耐心地挑动越前的感官，舌头缱绻地与他交舞。淫靡的水声让越前又羞愧又激动， 他闭上眼睛，双臂缠着德川的肩膀，仰起头来与他接吻。他的腿不自觉地分开，缠住德川的腿，让两人的身体更加贴近。

德川已经探入半指，越前的小穴如预料之中的紧，虽然他已经分泌了淫液，但他真正的发情期没有到来，这种程度，德川是无论如何都不敢直接插入的。他稍稍分开一些，停止了这个吻，越前满眼水汽地看着他，显然不知道德川为什么要停止。德川将越前放倒，翻身轻压在他身上，眼睛直直地注视着越前，温柔地道：“龙马，我想让你更舒服一点，你相信我吗？”  
越前不解地点了点头。德川亲吻了一下他的鼻子，细碎的吻不断落下，沿着脖子胸口，一直到他的下身。  
“啊！”越前发出一声急促惊讶的叫声， 德川居然，舔了他那个地方，这是书上都没有的啊，要这么做吗？  
可是，好舒服……  
厚厚的舌头舔着他的穴口，舌尖不断刺入那隐秘的地方，越前微微抬起头，看到德川的脑袋埋在他的腿间，而自己两腿大开着，像是最淫贱的妓女。这样羞耻的景象让他恨不得晕过去，但是心脏却不断被快感冲击着，他的手放在德川的脑袋上想要推开他，手指却不自觉地伸进他浓密的头发里，指间满满缠绕着的都是德川的黑发。

越前的鼓励让德川更加放肆，他的手掌按着越前丰满的臀肉，手指将穴口微微拉开。穴口不断分泌出透明的淫液，鼻尖盈满一种独特的香味，这一次，德川换上了自己的肉棒。比起手指和舌头，这粗壮太多，但是只是用顶端浅浅探入，却不会让越前很痛。穴口被撑得满满的，略微有点痛的感觉让越前爽得蜷缩起身体，他的脸埋在枕头上，不断发出野猫叫春似的娇柔的声音。

德川被刺激得满头都是汗，紧窒的穴肉紧紧箍着他敏感的顶端，让他恨不得全根没入，狠狠戳穿这个人，占有他，标记他。他深深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静，微微伸出来，然后再次插入，反复几次，那狭窄的通道终于被捅开。终于迎来第一位客人的甬道比主人更加诚实，不断分泌出大量的淫液，穴肉蜷缩着，讨好挽留这位客人。

德川爽得双目赤红，想要将这个人彻底的吞吃入腹。他尝试着抽动了一下，越前却叫了出来：“疼，德川，疼。”

“乖，马上就不痛了。”德川安慰道，又插进一点，越前慌张地哀求道：“你不要动，好疼。”他的手紧紧抓着枕头，手指泛红，手背爆出青筋，小脸更是惨白，嘴唇因为疼痛而颤抖不已，如同雨后从花苞剥落的月季花瓣。  
德川不敢动了，他担忧地看着越前，柔声安慰道：“我不动，你别紧张。”

“嗯。”越前应了一声，他把手搭在眼睛上，一边深呼吸着，放松自己的身体。下半身很疼，但是他的小穴是天生就来容纳天乾的，而德川又十分温柔，这种疼痛并不是不能忍受的，甚至，有一种别样的快感。  
身体完全适应了这根巨物，但是他一动不动，越前只觉下半身泛起一种异样的难受的感觉，恨不得有什么东西来捅一捅。这家伙，越前看着正担忧注视他的德川，心里涌上一股恼意，不让他动他就真的不动了，如果是手冢的话……

这样的念头刚一升起，越前就暗暗吃了一惊，他恼火地对德川道：“你动一下。”  
德川一愣，不知道怎么的，越前的声音里他听出了一股生气的意思。是羞恼吗？

越前的小穴又溢出一股淫水，顺着德川的阴茎流了出来，被他这炙热而滑腻的水挠过，再怎么也明白了他是口不对心。忙卖力地捅向甬道的深处。

从未有过的快感让越前叫出了声，他仰着头，手紧紧抓着被子，两腿分开，如猫一般地媚叫。德川反复地抽插了几次，越前那氤氲着潮红的脸蛋上便蒙了一层薄汗。  
越前觉得身体的每一个地方都在叫嚣，想被他抱住，想被他彻底攻占，“德川，抱我。”

刚发情的地坤浑身都是需求，明白越前的所求，德川整个人将他的腰抬起，手掌不断地抚慰他的胸口。重重地往里一顶，又更深地侵入。

越前的小穴正在一点点打开，越往里捅，就将德川的阴茎纠缠得越紧，已然碰到了那最深最隐秘的地方——俗称乾坤锁，那是天乾和地坤最终结合之处，也是标记他的地方。  
正迟疑着还要不要深入，越前的那里已然自己松开，贪婪地将阴茎吞入其中，又死死缠着。

如果此时射出来，眼前这个人就彻底属于自己了，德川闭着眼，勉强忍住，自己答应了他，不能在他同意前标记他，可是他要再这么锁着自己，就真无法忍住了。

怕被他吞噬，又怕不能满足他，唯一能做的，就是不断大力地在他甬道中抽插，被初开苞的地坤包裹，缠绕，越前的叫声更是让他难以自持。

终于，喷涌而出的浊液释放在了他身体里，德川也爽得闷哼了一声，看着浊夜和着淫水一起从越前的小穴流出，流到床单上，德川不由一阵满足。

……

“德川，德川……”越前气喘吁吁，伸出手，似乞求，又似命令。  
德川忙将他抱在怀里，整个身体都纠缠在一起，两人的双腿全沾满了粘稠的，混合着两人体液的白浊。“再来一下，再来……”


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

意识到做到最后才真正发情的越前，还远远没有满足，德川不禁有些无措。自己刚才射了，要立即再战是没有力气，于是将头埋在他双股之间，似方才那般用舌头和手指满足他，刚才两人的体液，被弄到脸上和嘴里，越前浓烈的气息更是席卷而来，自己方才已休战的那话瞬间被刺激得血脉膨胀。

这个妖精，再次狠狠地没入越前体内，德川已经完全失了理智，越前的乾坤锁还不时试图吞没，天性中要被标记的本能在叫嚣着，折磨得德川不堪忍受，“我能标记你吗，龙马，我快受不了了，让我标记你吧。”

纵然已经被情欲淹没，朦胧中听到这话，越前依旧艰难地道，“不，不要，你如果敢标记我，我就杀了你。”可偏偏他的身体与他所说的完全相反，正又一次缠住德川，德川狠狠一刺，叫他发狠，“嗯……嗯……”一番刺入，引得越前连连娇喘媚叫。

……

两人不知纠缠了多久，德川才终于又射在他体内，让自己如此失控的地坤，德川从前从未遇过。抱着也同样累的精疲力尽的越前，德川亲了亲他的嘴唇，已然顾不得两人身上全是污浊，终于沉沉地睡了过去。

……

第二天，越前醒的时候已不知是什么时辰，一睁开眼，就看见德川近在咫尺的俊脸。两人还赤裸裸地抱在一起。  
昨晚在第一次后，身体终于被德川彻底唤醒、发情，为了满足雨露期的自己，德川又压着自己做了一次。两人折腾了一整晚，都已精疲力竭。看了看自己和德川身上，黏黏的，想起昨晚，不由有又羞又愧。

德川似也累坏了，抱着自己还没有醒来。越前不由动了动，德川也睁开了眼。

“你醒了？”德川忍不住又去吻越前，“刚才小厮来门外，我已经吩咐他们备好水了，我抱你去沐浴。”  
这是越前此刻最想做的事情，于是点点头。

德川随意地将大氅穿上，甚至并不穿里衣，越前还未说话，德川就将越前用被子裹住，一把抱了起来。“反正马上就要脱，就不麻烦了。”

打开门，看太阳已然是下午，春风裹挟这花香扑鼻而来，院里的小厮们似早已识相地走开，被风熏着，阳光照在脸上，越前舒服地闭上了眼。

推开门，热气腾腾，原来是山中的一眼温泉。德川将裹着越前的被子拿掉，自己也脱去了大氅，两人面对面站着，赤裸相对，水气氤氲，越前微微低下了眼。  
“又害羞了？昨天是谁叫着要我抱来着？”德川将越前抱住，身体和他贴合在一起。  
“才没有。”越前仰起头，德川的吻落下来，也不知说的是没有害羞，还是昨晚没有叫德川抱他。

德川牵着越前走入温泉，越前伸出脚，指头点了点水，水温刚好，很温暖，但又不太热，温泉的水滑腻中带着花香，想必是被山中的花瓣熏染。

德川在一旁，盯着越前的脚，昨天光顾着欣赏他身体的其他地方，竟没发现还有这么可爱的脚丫。  
牵着越前的手，把他带入怀中，尽管肌肤贴合着，但温泉依旧滑过两人之间的缝隙，挠得人心痒难耐。  
德川拿起木勺，帮越前将头发和脸颊洗净，手指轻轻按压着越前的头，水顺着发丝缓缓流下，越前背靠着德川，舒服地合上眼。而德川也一边替他洗着澡，一边时不时亲吻他，温润的嘴唇，香气氤氲的清泉，宽实的后背，还有那双不断在他身上游走挑拨的手。  
越前很快就被撩拨得情动，天乾和地坤同时散发出的浓郁气息，和着花香，就是最好的催情圣药。越前转过身，抱着德川的颈，将自己往他那里送。

然而德川却偏偏不立即满足他，手掰住他的头，吸了一口气，猛地将他往水下一拉。  
就在越前还来不及被水呛住，德川的唇已堵了上来，狠狠地碾转。不知被他吻了多久，越前几乎觉得快窒息了，德川才缓缓给他度气。然而窒息的感觉却伴随着从未有过的快感。越前使劲全力，抱住德川的腰。

德川放开了他，就在失落的一瞬，空虚的下体被骤然填满，德川此次挺入只需一瞬，因为发情和在滑腻的泉水中的缘故，尤其容易进入，但却又有着极佳的弹性，将自己的阴茎包裹得紧紧的。德川不断地抽插顶入，舒服得越前不住地呻吟，还主动地扭着腰肢，吞食这德川的阴茎，让他更深入自己。

德川每一次插入，前端还带着温泉的水，随着阴茎的没入，水被挤了出去，可总有些水在前端，被挤压到更深处，让越前不禁想要更多。

“德川再深一点，深一点。”越前媚叫着。  
“被我标记也没关系吗？”越前没有反对，这算是默许了吗？德川也早已忍不住，身体和灵魂都叫嚣着彻底地占有，狠狠地刺入，在被越前的最深处含住时，德川不再迅速抽离，而是顺从这本能顶了进去，终于被越前紧紧缠绕住，难以拔出。德川紧紧地拥着龙马，“龙马，我要标记你了。”

纵然被情欲熏染，德川的话越前依旧听得清清楚楚，不知为何，心底竟生出被这个人标记了也可以的想法，自己分明才认识他两天而已。会后悔吗？脑中忽然闪过了手冢在东宫压着自己的场景，越前忽然拼命地往后退了一寸，感觉到越前抗拒，德川也慌忙往外抽，终于没有完全射在生殖腔里。

被标记了吗？越前不禁为自己一时的难以自持而感到羞恼， 又羞又恼地瞪了德川一眼，那一眼的风情，让德川忍不住吻上他的眼角。  
知道越前的心思，情浓时他身体的本能在渴求着自己的标记，而却始终和自己才相识两日，对自己依旧心有疑虑，哪怕他已经快完全地属于自己。

越前将头靠在德川的肩头，情欲如昨天一般渐渐地消褪，可心头却软软地，依偎着德川，不想让他离开，这样缱绻的心思，是之前未有过的。是因为被他标记了的缘故吗？越前有些茫然无措，手抱住德川的腰，心底却忍不住害怕。

“放心吧，刚才那样的标记并不完全，大约两个月就会消褪了。”德川环住他，“不过这段时期，其他的天乾靠近你会让你难受，其他天乾如果想要你，也会难以做下去。”见越前依旧不解地看着他，德川笑着吻了吻他的唇角，“就是说，这两个月，你只能属于我。”又看着越前，“你愿意吗？”

越前觉得自己心中被一丝丝柔情填上，点了点头。  
“那一辈子呢，龙马，一辈子只属于我，你愿意吗？”德川不断地吻着他的脸颊。  
“一辈子……”越前有些茫然，这两日，变数太多，自己曾经十四年的人生，恍惚如前世的梦。“我不知道，德川，我不知道。”越前抬起头，依偎这德川，“也许我现在还给不了你承诺，但我会好好想的。你会怪我吗？”

“我想和你一辈子，做梦都想。龙马，我爱上你很久了。”德川摇摇头，温柔地吻着他，“我怎么会怪你，我会等你，一直等着，哪怕你最后选了别人，我也会不会怪你。”

“我们之前见过面？”虽然听父亲说过，他一年之前找到越前府，大胆地想要成为自己的夫君，但越前却始终想不起来。  
“是啊，一年前在聚仙楼，你没有看到我，可我看到你的第一眼，就爱上了你，你把那群武举的考生全揍了一顿，还记得吗？”是的，那群考生时常嘲笑自己，自己也不愿与他们一般见识。

这件事他倒是记得，不过当时对德川没有印象。“为什么？”只是一眼，为何会偏偏爱上自己。  
“哪有这么多为什么。”德川苦笑了一下，“这也许就是冥冥之中的缘分吧。那时我干了我这一辈子做过的，最大胆的一件事——打听到你是谁，去你府上向你父亲求娶你。”  
“可你为何不直接来告诉我呢？”越前歪着头。

“你父亲告诉我你是未来太子妃的时候，我万念俱灰。”德川抚摸着越前的脸颊，“如果你命中注定要成为太子妃，我们谁都无能为力。我不想你痛苦，宁愿你不知道我。”  
这样的告白令越前心中又惊讶又怜爱，他原本以为德川只是父亲为自己挑选物色的，没想到他竟然和自己，有这样一段缘分。靠着德川，心中柔柔的，暖暖的。

两人靠着温泉池坐着，越前蜷缩在他怀里，正好可以把玩他那对乖巧可爱的脚，每一个指头都圆润可爱，脚也因为地坤发情期的缘故，温软柔滑，“我会让你爱上我的，宝贝。”德川俯下身，亲吻这越前的脚趾头，把每一个指腹都轻轻舔过，不多时，两人又欲火焚身，在水下纠缠在一起。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

将越前放在软软的，早已换过的床榻上，他因为纵情而睡了过去。当初见过他后，得知他是家中的独子，是自己向南次郎毛遂自荐。那时，自己并不知道他是未来太子妃的人选。知道时，曾深深地失落。  
这个地方，南次郎花了两年才建成，而自己，也是一年前就未他备下了，但一切，都是他没成为太子妃为前提。南次郎说过，如果他成为了太子妃，自己将一世都不能如愿。怀揣这虚无的希望，无数次在大司马府远远地看着他。自己对他，不过是才认识两日的陌生人，而他于自己，却是一年以来，辗转难以入眠的相思。

看着怀中的越前，德川的心满满是柔情。母亲和父亲因为是私奔的缘故，纵然出生在尚书家，自己却从小不被家中承认。自己在母亲的教导下，勤学苦练，誓要在今年的科举中夺魁。  
低下头，越前正睡得乖巧香甜。越前本就生得极好，此时的他更是可爱娇媚，让德川爱不释手。  
今日虽然没有完全标记他，但也能维持两个月，这两个月，无论是谁都无法再占有他，他也会因为被标记，哪怕是不完全标记的缘故，更容易爱上自己。只要在那之前，彻底把他占有，就谁也抢不走他了。太子也好，王爷也好，真正会永远占有他人的会是自己，是连亲生父亲都容不下的，被人视作卑微的杂种的——德川和也。  
日后再和越前生一个孩子，不，是很多孩子……

……

“你醒了？要喝点粥吗？”越前这才发现，床头放着两碗热气腾腾的粥，正觉得好香，肚子忽然咕噜了一声。

“看来这粥送来的正是时候。”德川笑了笑，于是把越前扶起，端起粥来喂越前。  
“你不吃吗？”越前喝了一口，粥是两碗，想必德川也没吃。

“你吃完了我再吃。”德川看着越前乖乖地从自己手里啄着粥，热气腾腾地白烟缭绕这他红润的小脸，叫人心里好不怜惜。

这一日夜两人沉溺在欲海中昏天黑地，竟然都没顾得上吃东西。不断地做爱，终于让越前此刻身体好受了不少，甚至有些轻松，不再似前几日那样，体内叫嚣着自己也说不明的东西，如今才总算知道，原来这就叫情欲。

“我们一起吃吧，或者我喂你？”越前从德川手中拿过勺子，舀了一口粥，喂到德川口中。德川从小到大，似乎只有母亲这样喂过自己，不由心底又是一阵柔情。于是从桌上拿了另一个勺子，两人你喂我吃，我喂你吃，不多时，便将两碗粥吃完。

吃完饭，德川坐上床，抱着越前，越前也将头斜靠在他肩头。  
“你之前说你的母亲出身武林世家，是什么门派的？”越前忽然想起德川之前说的事。  
“是的。”德川点点头。“什么门派就连我都不知道，母亲从不愿提起。”  
“那你母亲怎么会……”想起德川出生尚书府，却不被尚书府承认，即使是私奔，也是世家小姐。

“母亲她……外祖父家嫌她辱没了门风，已将她从族谱上抹去，下令她从此不许对任何提起是谁家的女儿。”德川说到此，心底不由生恨，“我父亲诱惑了她，却又辜负了她，连一个名分，也不肯给她，害的她郁郁而终。”

越前忽然意识到，自己其实一点都不了解德川，他的爱，他的恨，他的一切，自己都全然不知。心底有些莫名的歉疚……还有隐隐的，一丝丝担忧。“你要参加今年的春闱？”越前想了解他多一点。  
德川点点头。  
“文试还是武举？”越前看着德川。  
“我都会参加。”德川笑了笑，说着又点了点越前的鼻子，“放心，我一定会夺得文武双魁，然后风风光光地娶你。”礼部的会试在一个月之后，而殿试则又会再过三个月。  
“你不夺双魁也没有关系。”越前看着他，德川的武艺是真才实学，越前已经领教过，再加上他并不太在意这些，“不过你要是夺了双魁，搞不好就被别人家榜下捉婿了。”本朝颇为看中进士，达官贵人们，不少在进士放榜那日守株待兔，若是有新科进士尚未婚配者，被捉去当女婿是常有的事。

越前的下巴放在肩头，说出的话似在吃醋，又似在说笑。叫德川忍不住翻身将他压在身下，“既然如此，不如早点和我成亲，这样就不怕了？”

“好啊。”越前点点头，虽然还未全然了解德川，但是自己喜欢他，即使如今没在情欲中，心头也想嫁给他，这样想成亲的念头，自己以前从来未有过。  
“龙马，你是认真的吗？”德川有些吃惊。  
“是啊。”越前望着德川，“你愿意吗？愿意的话我就告诉父亲，下山后我们就成亲。”

德川不可思议地望着越前，自己花了不少心思，想让他答应和自己成亲，但没有想过会这样容易，容易得难以置信。不知为何，竟让自己想起自己的父亲，当初也是这般轻易地给了母亲承诺。“不，龙马，我要科举后，我一定要夺得双魁，才能配得上你。”

“我觉得配得上就可以了。”越前耸耸肩，无所谓地道，“你有真才实学，科举夺魁有时也要看运气。”  
“不，我努力了这么久，不想被人说是因为攀附上你才夺得了第一。”德川的语气忽然有些激动，意识到自己的失态，又温言道，“龙马，我一定要让全天下都知道我配的上你。”说着又抱着越前，“龙马，答应了要嫁给我，千万别骗我，别像我父亲骗我母亲那样。”

见他如此坚持，越前点点头，同时也意识到，德川对他身世的介意，比他想象中还深。这令越前不禁对他有了几丝怜意，于是摸了摸德川的头，“德川，你彻底标记我吧，我把自己给你。”  
德川听了不由心下一阵翻涌，彻底标记他，自己梦寐已久的事，但是越前方才语气的怜悯，他再笨也听得出来。越前，又因为之前被自己不完全标记了，会对自己心生爱意。但自己纵然是要招赘入他家，却也无法接受他如此的施舍，尤其是标记这样的事。

一瞬间，德川改了长久以来的主意，自己一定要让他臣服，让他心甘情愿被自己吸引，张开双腿心甘情愿地让自己标记他，而不是如今这样的施舍。

“不，龙马，这件事，我会留在我们的新婚之夜时做。”德川低头狠狠吻住越前，两人又痴缠在了一起。

……

就这样过了几日，越前渐渐了知道了承露期的规律，动情时会恨不得被他彻底地占有，欲退时对他也是依恋缱绻，虽然是才认识不久，但自己已然渐渐爱上了他。如果他就是自己的宿命，那也不错。

比起这个，越前更想知道如何能让这彻底分化为地坤的身体，还能在武艺中不落下风。德川教了他一些，都是他从他母亲那里知道的，地坤有地坤的优势，很多招式，是天乾与和元使不出的。

只是这几日两人教着教着，就会教到床上。不知雨露期何时能过。

……

这一日，两人在温泉里交了欢，洗浴整齐，德川抱着越前在床上一边读书，一边吃点心。窗外静的能听到山花落下的声音，簌簌的，似世外桃源一般。越前吃了几口点心，就枕在德川腿上睡着了，德川一边摸着他的头，一边读书。

正依偎间，忽听院里一阵骚动， “太子殿下，你不能进去！”似乎是堀尾的声音。

还未反应过来，砰，门猛地被撞开。门口站着一个人，德川惊讶地看着门口，门口的人看着屋里的情景，惊讶的神情竟是更甚。

“你是谁？”德川还没来及开口，来人倒先声夺人，他的声音不大，却让人不寒而栗。  
“这话应该我问你才对。”方才听到院中有喊太子殿下的，德川已大约猜到了来着的身份。

“放开他。”那人并不回答他的问题，他往前走了几步，越前窝在自己怀里后，本就阴沉的脸色难看得更加厉害，他伸出手，捻住盖着越前的被子，手微微有些颤。

“他刚睡着。”德川压住被子，不让手冢掀开。

须臾间剑影一晃，手冢拔出腰间的佩剑猛地向他刺来。

德川唬了一跳，侧身避过，只见手冢举剑又砍，德川忙抱着越前闪避。

两人本就只穿了亵衣，被手冢这么一刺，两人的衣衫都乱了。越前的衣服滑落，露出圆润的肩头，上面还印着如桃花瓣一般欢好的痕迹。德川也很狼狈，衣服敞开，露出结实的胸膛。

看到眼前的景象，手冢顿时愣住了，剑尖指着他俩，不住地发抖。越前也睁开眼睛，将滑落的衣服拉了拉，“不知殿下莅临，有何贵干？”

他一边说话，一边不紧不慢地将衣服穿戴整齐，还把德川的衣服递与德川。

屋里静得出奇，“龙马……”半响，来人终于低吼了一声，如同困兽中箭的刹那，发出不可置信地悲鸣。

“殿下闯入臣的别馆，还拿剑砍臣，不知是何缘故？”越前抖了抖衣摆，抬起头，看着手冢，声音虽听起来平静，琥珀色的眼中却透着羞恼。  
手冢一眼看到他修长秀美的颈，上面印着吻痕，这房中的一切无不彰显着眼前这个他放在心尖十几年的人，已经和他身旁这个该死的男人，行了苟且之事。

“是何缘故？”手冢看着越前，愤怒的神情中，偏偏透着几分凄厉，叫越前心头隐隐作痛。  
手冢哂笑了几声。他情动那日，自己去求父皇赶紧给他下聘。原本打算着只要下了聘，自己便可为堂而皇之地为越前解分化雨露之苦。没想到，他竟不见了人影，更没想到的是，自己费尽心思找到他，他竟然趴在别的男人怀里。

依青国之礼，只要下了聘，天乾为地坤解分化雨露之苦，便是理所当然。若是来不及下聘，交换信物，日后成婚也算守礼。虽然民风开放，寻常百姓不太讲究这些虚礼，但高门大户，达官贵人，都遵循着旧礼，皇家更是如此。

前几日听守城的人说南次郎带着越前星夜出了京，知道这几日他就会彻底分化，深怕没人给陪他，让他煎熬不住，几日里心急如焚，到处打听，派人问南次郎，南次郎军务繁忙，也不答。就连迹部都急得满世界找寻。

昨日南次郎运了不少物资和钱粮来，才知道越前在这里。不过来回报的人只说发现了龙马的所在，似乎被一伙山贼挟持，让南次郎交纳赎金，他无法接近。完全没有提及他竟然在这里藏了个人！自己的太子妃，竟然躲在山里偷人。他怎么敢如此大胆，他怎么能这样？


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

“当然是来接我的太子妃。”手冢气得发抖，伸手就要抓越前，却被越前躲过。  
“你的太子妃是幸村精市，和我有什么相干。”越前亦是怒气上涌，这个人，明明是他先负了自己，怎么还有脸来抓自己回去。说着牵着德川，“要和我成亲的人是他，太子殿下还是请回吧。”

“胡闹！”手冢终于忍耐不住，举起剑就对着德川一阵乱砍，好在手冢暴怒之下没有章法，德川堪堪躲过，只是躲闪中，德川手臂被手冢剑锋划伤。情急之中，龙马握住墙上挂的佩剑，没有摘剑套，但也能挡住手冢的剑，不至于被他所伤。

“德川，你没事吧。”将德川护在身后，越前一手架住手冢的剑，一边扭过头，神情中满是关切。  
德川捂住手臂，摇了摇头。被太子拿着剑当奸夫砍，这实在是他始料未及的事。

“你现在是要护着他了吗？”手冢心中一阵苦涩，这个曾经信誓旦旦说要保护自己的少年，如今竟然将别人护在身后。

正在此时，一众侍卫冲了进来，院中还站满了弓箭手。

“殿下这是要干什么？”越前皱着眉，看这架势，自己是插翅难逃。“是想杀了我吗？”说着又顿了顿，“殿下如果要杀的是我，和他没有关系，请不要为难他。”

“把他带下去。”手冢命令道。侍卫们听了就冲着越前走来，“是他！”手冢震怒，指着德川。

如今的形势，反抗反倒不利，只是龙马……德川焦急地看着龙马。  
“德川，你先跟着他们出去吧，我会和殿下解释的。”越前冲德川点点头，虽然不知道怎么回事，但误会总之也就这几种。

德川无奈，他担心手冢伤了越前，更担心手冢会上了越前，好在前几日自己将他标记了一半，虽不完全，但这么短的时间内，其他任何天乾想要占有越前，都会被气息排斥，痛苦不堪，所以暂时可以无忧。

“慢着。”众侍卫押着德川出去时，越前忽然喊了一声，“这人是我越前龙马的夫君，今天的事也是大司马和圣上同意的。如果没有圣上的旨意，你们谁敢伤了他，苛待他，别怪我日后不客气。”  
“龙马，我不许你再胡说！”手冢怒不可遏，剑尖对着越前，晃动不已。

这真是奇了，太子妃竟然当着太子的面叫另一个人夫君，不过，如果没有圣上的旨意，料想小侯爷也不敢如此大胆地偷人。于是众侍卫应承了，押着德川退了出去。

德川和侍卫们似乎一路出了山门。只有几个暗卫守在门口，院中又恢复了宁静。

“殿下究竟是来干什么的？”长这么大，从来未曾受过这般侮辱，看他这架势，竟似来捉奸的一般。可他又有什么资格。越前又是羞愤，又是委屈，说话间，眼圈似有些红，看上去楚楚可怜。  
“龙马，你真的和他……”手冢还沉浸在方才的震惊中。他心痛难挨，自己守了这么久都舍不得碰的人，竟然被不知道哪里冒出来的小子给霸占了，龙马竟然还说那人是他的夫君，简直荒唐之极。

“是又怎么样？”越前坐到床上，抬起头，直视着手冢，红红的眼圈看得手冢不禁心疼，“说起来，臣还没恭喜太子殿下，太子妃和两位太子良娣同时入府，真是可喜可贺。”

“你这是听谁胡说的？”手冢不由大惊，确实，那日自己去请父皇下聘时，母后和自己说了此事，说父皇已经为自己定下了幸村精市为太子妃，一同进东宫的还有菊丸英二和橘杏。自己一听说就去找了父皇，父皇说那是因为大司马不愿意龙马嫁给自己。可自己一番周旋，父皇已经答应，如果越前和大司马同意，乘还没有颁旨，大可收回成命。

“是胡说吗？”越前冷笑了一声，转过脸，不知为何，他觉得之前心头那被镊子夹住的疼痛，又回来了。“太子殿下，你我已经没有了瓜葛，还请回吧。”  
“父皇是有这个意思，但那是因为你父亲这几年变了主意，不愿意你嫁给我。”手冢坐到他身边，“龙马，你听我说，父皇已经答应我，只要你和大司马同意，他就改了旨意。”  
一路跑来，手冢其实也乱了方寸，之前听母后说要给自己定下幸村就万分焦急，好不容易向父皇请了旨，去找越前，他却不见了。

看到越前决绝的模样，手冢一时顾不得方才的狼狈，只想将他哄回自己身边，于是走上前拉住他的手，“和我回宫，我们一起去求父皇和大司马。”

“太子殿下是糊涂了吗？”越前不可思议地看着手冢，自己都跟了别人了，他竟然还想要自己当他的太子妃，“我不知道圣上是怎样和你说的，圣上早已给你定了别人，也准了我另择夫婿。如今我已经选好了，刚才那个人就是。殿下若不信，可以找太医验，他已经标记了我。”

“荒唐！”手冢怒不可遏，就算是父皇准了他另择夫婿，他怎么可以和一个不知道哪儿来的野男人苟且，还称他为夫君，被别人标记，“你怎么能随便跟这种人苟且！”

“他是我父亲挑选的，有圣上准许，父母之命，怎么叫苟且？”越前也丝毫不想让。

“那我呢？你到底想过我吗？”手冢有些颓然，就算他有一千个理由，可自己的心呢。“你说我要迎幸村为太子妃，你来问过我吗？龙马，十年了，你难道不知道我对你的心意？这样的旨意，我怎么会答应？”手冢也挨着越前坐了下来，  
前些天，他和自己在东宫险些成事，那日他也明明是对自己热情似火，如胶似漆，“龙马，这几日，你想过我吗？”

越前低下眼，终于一时语塞，他没有问手冢，甚至没有想过去问手冢，听到消息的那一刹那，他心痛难忍，堵得难受，只想逃离这令他难堪的境地。“权当臣辜负了殿下，只是如今，木已成舟，殿下还是请回吧。”越前的语气终于软了下来。

手冢抬起手，从身后轻轻抱住越前，越前的身上有不熟悉的味道，但是不要紧，更浓烈的，是越前的气息，那令他心动又渴求的气息，念着他，百爪挠心，而他竟然说已经跟别的男人……，他怎么可以这样对自己。“我天天都在想你，你呢？”

“想过又怎样，没想过又怎样。”被手冢一靠近，手冢那熟悉的气息令越前身体迅速地燥热起来，奇怪，德川不是说他半标记了自己，自己这两个月，只会对他发情吗？  
心中害怕，想要赶紧赶手冢出去，“殿下还是快走吧，君无戏言，圣上不会收回成命的。”

手冢自然察觉到越前身体的变化，痛到不能自已的心底冒出了几根火苗，转过脸亲吻着越前，“你不是说他标记了你吗？你怎么还能对我发情？”心底不由升起一丝希望，两人已然互相缠绕的气息便是明证，“龙马，你在骗我对不对。你没有和他……”

“殿下你不要再自欺欺人了。”越前推拒着手冢，他心底疑惑更甚。

“是不是自欺欺人，很快就知道了。”手冢顺势将越前压倒在床上。越前咬着牙，拼命推他。可奈何手冢已经全然压了上来，扯开了他的衣服，这令越前更加难熬，自己每一寸肌肤似乎都在贪婪地享受着手冢的气息，这样的感觉，是德川这几日没有给过自己的。分明只是将衣服拉开，却已经在渴求他的抚摸。而他那越来越微弱的反抗，只似在挠痒一般。

手冢拉开越前衣服的时候，他神色一黯，越前身上都是那个男人留下的印记，不深，却足够清晰，那个男人，竟然亵渎了他的宝贝，实在罪无可恕。但奇怪的是，自己抚摸上去的时候，越前的肌肤立即氤氲上一层樱花般地粉色，又温又滑，美得让人沉醉。

“不，殿下，不可以。”理智令越前不断反抗，只可惜他虽然听起来坚决，抵抗却有气无力，“殿下，不要。”

被他这样微弱地抵抗着，反倒像是勾引，两人的气息混合在一起，让手冢觉得顿时如在云端，那日在东宫时，自己就这样的他勾引，一向定力绝佳的自己，面对他却每每把持不住。

“殿下，我和德川这些日一直欢好，已不能再伺候殿下。”越前拉住手冢的手，阻止他继续侵犯。只是拉住他的手，无力的很，仿佛只是拉着他。越前看着手冢，被情欲折磨的眼眸努力维持这最后一丝清明，越前几乎是哀求，“殿下，不要，求求你。”

然而，这几声带着魅惑的乞求并没有用处，手冢的吻已覆了上来，让越前赶到一阵眩晕，瞬间，就被快感所淹没。  
“叫我太子哥哥我就饶了你。“手冢喃喃地道，  
“太子哥哥，太子哥哥，不要。”越前觉得脑子迷迷糊糊，以往寻常的“太子哥哥”，不知道此时为何觉得这个称呼难以启口。他懊恼地咬住嘴唇，不让手冢的唇舌入侵，可下半身却疯狂地涌出淫液。  
身体似有一股火从自己下体一直上串，烧到丹田，燃至全身，身体每一处都灼热地叫嚣，饥渴无比地需要他，是的，是他，这是身体强烈的直觉。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

“龙马真乖。”手冢似乎在笑，说着幼时哄劝他的话，如今听来，却让越前羞愧难当。他拼命地缩成一团，两条腿紧紧绞在一起。  
手冢不顾他的抗拒，飞快地除去身上衣物，急不可耐地紧紧贴着越前，那几乎灼伤自己的饥渴感稍稍得已缓解，似着了魔一般，为何会这样？手冢有些迷惑，抬起头看着身下的越前，他像是自欺欺人一般地侧过头去不理自己，两颊绯红，眼睛半睁半闭，盈着点点泪光，整个人颤抖不已，抖得手冢心生怜惜，下身叫嚣更甚，想要就此在这具身体上逞凶。

五年前手冢彻底分化为天乾，五年中也有过不少绝色极品的地坤，但他一向定力极佳，哪怕是雨露期的地坤引诱他，他若想克制，也能克制得住。就算是第一次，也没有这般饥渴。  
不及细想，汹涌而至的欲念已开始吞噬手冢，想要疯狂地占有他，占有他更多。就连心底对他的怜爱与依恋也在被侵蚀，他捏住越前的下巴，强迫他转过头与自己直视，越前仰着脖子，修长的脖子紧绷着，宛如濒死的天鹅，即绝望，又渴求，他的眼里水汽氤氲，饱满红润的嘴唇微微张着，分明是一张饱浸着欲望的脸。原本就漂亮的容貌此时更加妍丽，看得手冢如痴如醉。

唇重重地碾压着他，将那漂亮的唇瓣咬得破碎不堪，似乎只有如此，才能让自己得到缓解，可这样的碰触却像在熊熊的火焰上浇一点水，缓解了一瞬，下一秒火苗却窜得更高。  
“太子哥哥……”越前终于忍不住叫了他，不知道是求饶，还是祈求更多的怜爱。他自己恐怕都糊涂了，茫然的眼睛无助地看着手冢，琥珀色的眼眸蒙着光晕，他的眼睛从来都漂亮，可是，竟然是如此漂亮吗？

越前急促地喘息着，没有得到回应，似乎觉得难堪，伸手想要蒙住自己的脸，却被手冢一把抓住了手。  
“我的龙马真漂亮，太子哥哥想要你。”手冢着迷地道，淫靡的情话犹如催情的利刃，呻吟脱口而出，眼睛扑扇着，身体扭动着，想要逃脱。手冢一只手按住越前的膝盖，坚定地分开他的两条腿，露出他湿腻不堪的下半身。

“龙马已经饥渴成这样了。”手冢的手指戳进他的下体搅弄，淫靡的水声听得越前羞愧不已，恨不得就此昏迷过去。可是到了此时他也没有办法再去欺骗自己，他的身体想要手冢，疯狂想要被他压在身下，被他占有。  
“手冢国光。”越前咬着牙，颤抖着喊出手冢的名字：“抱我。”他命令道，犹如之前命令德川一般。

手冢并不介意越前突然的无礼，反而因为得了越前的允许而兴奋不已。  
“是你主动要求的，龙马。”他强忍着欲望像越前求证：“是你想要我进入你的身体，对吗？”  
“对，求你。”越前已经快要被欲望逼疯了，他怀疑手冢给他下了药，不然为什么他的脑子里除了手冢，什么都没有办法思考？只要他肯进来，连尊严都不想要了。而说出“求你”两个字，他的自尊已经全面垮台，理智完全无法维持，越前甚至伸手主动靠近手冢，把自己的小穴往他身上套。只要能被他占有，什么都不重要了。

“龙马，我要进来了，你再放轻松，不然我会弄痛你。”对着越前的主动，自然欣喜若狂，但一丝理智尚残存的手冢却依旧怕弄伤他，毕竟自己的那里，非常大，比寻常天乾都要大。  
“手冢，进来。”越前再次命令道，他主动抬起腰，两条腿张得更开了，放浪的样子让手冢瞬间理智全失。这家伙，一定是天生下来就是诱惑自己的，手冢再也顾不了这么多，把早已肿胀无比的阴茎，没到越前身体里。

碰触到他小穴的时候，手冢倒吸了一口气，心脏都要刺激地跳了出来，那紧致的入口，偏偏能一点点吞噬他，吸引他，甚至觉得有什么在牵引。进入到越前身体里时，手冢觉得自己恐怕会死了，那温热不同其他人，是完全将自己融合，每一点温度，都是自己和他的，仿佛要把自己化了一般，就几下，手冢已经浑身是汗，但却畅快到极致，仿佛被什么东西从头到脚趾穿透，那是从来没有体会过的。心中更满满地，都是对他的爱意。

一边抽插，一边看着身下的人。越前早已经不再抵抗，他柔顺地敞开身体，露出最柔软脆弱的贝肉，双手无力地攀附着他的肩膀，身体随着自己的撞击而摆动。他那如蒙了光晕的眼眸越来越亮，比最剔透的宝石还要晶莹明亮，他望着自己，自己的倒影就在他眼眸中，只有自己一人，仿佛自己是他唯一的依赖。这让手冢由衷产生了一种完全掌控他的快感。  
汹涌的欲念已不是巨浪，而似洪水，完全淹没了自己和越前，两人已完全沉溺其中，随着欲望的浪潮起伏，除了彼此，眼中，脑中，什么都不再有。每一次涌动，都是极致的享受。

亲吻，抚摸，这些似乎都不再能满足，越前也摆动着腰肢，配合着手冢的冲击，一次次将自己送上。手冢巨大的阴茎一次次没入越前的最深处，紧致又润滑，德川要花很大力气才能达到的地方，如今却自然而然地为手冢而开，仿佛那里，天生就是他的。  
……

两人不知在床上痴缠了多久，似乎都不愿放开彼此。手冢趴在越前身上，越前仰着头，一边让他吻自己，一边摆动。眼中，脑中，已经没有任何人，除了他。

终于，一股温热喷涌而出，全部注入了越前的生殖腔里，宣告着彻底的，完全的占有。如果不是德川在那里留了一个结，手冢不仅不会相信德川标记了他，甚至连德川占有过他也不信。

性事终了，手冢依旧不肯出来，感觉这越前的乾坤锁慢慢收拢，缠绕着自己，不是难受的痛感，而是如同方才纠缠的两人般，和自己缠绵不已。  
“龙马，你爱我吗？”手冢啄了啄越前的嘴唇。  
越前微合着明亮的双眸在，紧紧地贴着自己，不放自己离开他的身体，还霸道地道：“不许出来。”

……

不知过了多久，情潮才一点点褪去，纠缠在一起的两人和性器，也舒缓开来，如同在汪洋中安眠的鱼儿。  
越前醒来的时候，正趴在手冢胸膛上，还结合在一起的下体，令越前又羞又悔，为什么会这样，为什么会被手冢一抱就忘乎所以，就连最后一点理智都没有，甚至他的阴茎，到现在还在自己里面，两人竟然维持着这样羞耻的姿势睡着了。

“龙马，我好像出不来了。”看到越前清醒的模样，手冢故意道。“怎么办，要不你就这么和我回宫吧？”  
“去你的。”越前把身体往后退，偏偏手冢却不让他退，角逐了一番，手冢的阴茎又肿胀起来，欲念再一次淹没二人。

……

一日一夜，两人就如再也分不开了一般，不是睡觉，就是交合，完全不愿意分开。

如此过了一日，一次情潮退时，越前才乘着自己还有一丝清醒，披着衣服走了出来。

将自己清洗干净，走到药房，带上了南次郎替自己准备的香囊，又拿了一个给天乾阻隔气息的香囊回屋，放在手冢身边。

叫下人将食物备好，自己吃了，给手冢也送去。“你们一会儿去伺候殿下沐浴膳食，再送殿下离开。”

越前一个人走到书房，下体被手冢那般毫无节制地侵入，可奇怪的是，不仅没受伤，反而满足得如获新生。自己的身体，和他的，究竟是怎么回事。如今的自己，又如何面对德川。越前思绪乱得很，可正在此时，屋外却传来了敲门声。  
“龙马？”是手冢的声音。  
“你别进来，殿下，你别进来。”经过这一日一夜，越前已很清楚地感到，自己根本无法拒绝手冢的身体，他和德川，完全不同。  
“龙马，和我回宫吧，你明明也爱我，不是吗？”手冢靠在门上，其实他也有些不敢进去，这一日一夜，自己对他已然痴迷，竟然完全无法停止欢好。以前很多地坤伺候过自己，龙马，和他们完全不同，仿佛是……他们原本就属于彼此，如果不融合到一起，就誓不罢休。

“我不知道，殿下。”越前坐到门边，和手冢一门相隔，两人沉默良久。“你觉得我们这样正常吗？”龙马抱着膝头，完全不受理智控制的身体，只有本能的索取，这一切，在性事中让他满足，可让冷静的他害怕。他根本分不清，是因为身体的本能，还是真的对他有爱。  
手冢没有说话。  
“你带了我给你准备的东西了吗？”能感到手冢还在门外，越前轻轻问道。  
“嗯。”  
“那就好。”越前也不知道说什么。

“这里的星星很美。”手冢望着漫天的星辰，越前没有说话，于是手冢自言自语，“你要出来看看吗？”轻轻地笑了笑，“还是没有你的眼睛漂亮，没有什么比你的眼睛更漂亮的。”想起越前在性事极致时的双眸，手冢又不觉陶醉其中。

两人正安静地坐着，忽然山门外火把点点，手冢站起身，只见南次郎手握黄绢，从外面走进。他常年带兵，走路也带着不可冒犯的神威。

“臣参见太子殿下，有圣上密旨在身，不便行礼，望殿下借一步说话。”南次郎看着手冢，之前听说太子闯了山门，还绑了德川，忙拿着圣旨，星夜赶来。

……

南次郎和手冢到了隔壁空房，南次郎宣读了圣旨，圣旨的内容，手冢早已猜到，不过就是说因自己要立幸村的缘故，特许越前龙马自行择婿。不消说，父皇早已说过，大司马不愿龙马嫁给自己。似他这般手握重兵，父皇如何会不答应。

“大司马为何一定要阻止我们？”手冢皱了皱眉。  
这话让南次郎有些不解，虽然自己对这门亲事是不太赞同，但也没到非阻止不可的地步，这不是因为他和龙马气息过于相合，会影响江山社稷的缘故吗？

“不是我执意不肯，是陛下为了青国的江山打算。”南次郎看着手冢，他似乎沉浸在自己的情绪里，“再说太子殿下有了良配，犬子也另择了佳婿，还成就了乾坤之礼。太子殿下再执着于此，也无济于事。”

“乾坤之礼？”手冢冷笑了一声，“就是那个号称标记了龙马的没用男人吗？”  
南次郎皱了皱眉，他并不知道德川已经标记了自己那傻儿子。  
“只可惜他的标记一点用也没有，怕不是有什么隐疾。龙马的身体需要我，比需要他多多了。”手冢看着南次郎，“龙马这一日也和我交欢无数，大司马不信可以问问龙马，是如何向我求欢承露的。”

南次郎听了不禁心惊，是德川原本就没标记儿子，还是正如太医所说，手冢和儿子过于契合，其他人的标记，对手冢全然无效？  
“既如此，此是臣家事，望殿下放了德川，至于犬子，我自会问明白。”南次郎收好圣旨，看着手冢。

“放了那没用的男人又有何妨。”手冢看着南次郎，“不过想让孤放弃龙马，大司马还是死了这条心。”


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

送走了手冢，南次郎找小厮们详细问了问这几日的情景。又将德川找来，他倒也不避讳，将情况大概说了说。德川一日夜被押在山门，虽没苛待，但也焦虑难熬，没想到最让他害怕的事，到底还是发生了。至于自己明明将越前标记了一半，越前为何还能和手冢如此契合，德川更是不明就里。

看来太医说的不假，事到如今，南次郎只好告知实情。德川听了，惊得说不出话，想不到世间竟有这等事。如此说，自己的心上人，竟是和别人天造地设，这个人还是当朝的太子殿下。

“事到如今，你若是后悔了，我也不会怪罪。”南次郎叹了一口气，“龙马那边我会和他说的。”  
“不……”德川本能地摇了摇头，想到要离开他，不由心如刀绞，就算龙马和手冢天造地设又怎样。恰恰是太相合，皇上不同意，他也无可奈何。但不由担心龙马若已被太子彻底标记，他俩如此契合，那自己还能再接近龙马吗？  
见德川虽口中说不，眼神中却满是痛苦和惊疑，南次郎苦笑了一下，有一个地坤的儿子已经叫自己操碎了心，没想到竟然还是如此棘手。无论如何，先找那笨蛋儿子谈谈吧。

“龙马。”南次郎敲敲门，里面没有声音。“他们都不在，为父和你谈谈如何。”只是无论怎样敲，越前都不肯开门。  
南次郎无奈，打算走到卧室歇歇。一推开门，一股浓重的气息就扑面而来，若不是南次郎非寻常人，恐怕已将他晕了过去。

这不是一般的气息，便是最强大的催情剂也远远不及。南次郎慌忙打开窗户，退出了房门。方才突如其来的一击，竟然令自己受了影响，而且想到这气息源于自己儿子，南次郎更是有些尴尬。

……

越前在书房在待了一整日，不吃不喝，傍晚，南次郎才端着餐盘走到他门口，餐盘里不是平时越前在府中的精致小食，而是平素军营里的东西。  
“吃点饭吧，少年。”南次郎蹲在门外，顺手从盘里拿了一个鸡腿啃起来，“我给你留一个鸡腿。”  
越前没有说话，这几天，他感觉世界完全塌了一般，如果说自己彻底分化为地坤，还只是失落迷茫，但好不容易通过德川逐渐了解了自己的身体，想要正视和控制，可手冢的突然出现，以及之后完全不受控制的云雨，让他彻底崩塌。不仅是礼法道义，而是惊惧恐慌。是不是从今后，随时有可能有手冢这样的天乾，想对自己为所欲为时，甚至身体都无法反抗。

“龙马，你知道皇帝为什么要改立幸村精市吗？”南次郎靠着门。感到门后面的儿子似乎有些动静。“是因为太医们说，你和太子殿下的气息太过相合。他们从未见过，翻阅古籍，恐怕也只有立海的哀帝与他的皇后是如此。  
越前听了不由愣住，立海的哀帝，亡国之君，都说立海亡国，是因为帝后气息太过相合，以至终日缠绵，荒废朝政。难道自己和手冢也是如此吗？

“所以你别害怕，也别责怪自己。对你影响这样大的天乾，也只有太子一个。”南次郎叹了一口气。  
“可日后他是君，我是臣。”越前终于开了口。  
“圣上春秋正盛，我们还有时间。”南次郎地道，“你日后不一定要呆在京城，可以镇守边疆，如果你想，甚至可以终生不见他。”

越前终于站起身，将门打开，刚才的终生不见四个字让他的心隐隐作痛，但很快，心底的希望就让他忘却那一点痛楚。

“来吃个鸡腿吧，少年。不好好吃饭，可是不行的。”南次郎将一个鸡腿递给越前，越前也似父亲那般，坐在台阶上，啃了起来。  
他着实有些饿，吃得还有点急。

“龙马，还记得小时候学武的时候吗？”南次郎摆好两只酒杯，提起酒壶，将酒斟满。  
“你个头生得小，太医都说必然会是地坤。但你偏偏喜欢习武，小小年纪就抱着剑玩。可大家都不看好你。”南次郎将一只酒杯拿给越前，自己和他碰了一下，“来，陪为父喝一杯。”

“但我相信你。知道为什么吗？”南次郎抿了一口酒，指了指眼睛，“你当时的眼神特别好，而且从不认输。我看你的眼睛就知道。”大约是想起团子一般的儿子，抱着剑笨拙的样子，“果然，你不仅有天赋，还很努力。如今你的武艺，在小辈中，不输给任何人。”

“比起老爹你呢？”越前看着南次郎，眨巴了一下眼睛。  
“那你还有的学呢，小子。”南次郎笑着拍了拍越前的背。  
忽然，两人都沉默了下来，安静地喝着酒。  
“老爹现在依然很相信。”南次郎躺在地上，用手枕着头，“龙马，你一定能做到的。带兵打仗，将帅真正用的，是脑子，就算运筹帷幄，也能决胜千里。”说着又道，“躺下来，看看天。”  
越前也躺下来，望着天，还好，天还没塌。他枕在南次郎手臂上，熟悉的气味让他心安。  
“这里的天，和塞外一样。”南次郎叹了一句，一样地开阔，亘古不变。  
是吗？自己还没有去过塞外，一定要去看看。越前长舒了口气，良久，才道，“老爹，谢了。”

……

第二天，越前才想起自己已经两天没有再发情，看来雨露期，终于彻底过去了。晚上，一个人坐在书房读书，门被推开，越前抬了抬头，是德川走了进来。

这是和手冢的事后，自己第一次见他，有好几次想问，话到嘴边又问不出口，甚至想着，也许就这样从此分开，更好。  
见越前抬头看了看自己，又埋头读书，只是他的身体微微侧着，看起来不太自然。

德川走到他身边，抬起手，搭在他的肩上，雨露期过后的越前，地坤的气息弱了很多，几不可闻，是他带了香囊吗？“累了吗？还是早点歇息吧，大司马说明日一早就要动身回军营了。这两天你也没睡好。”

“嗯。”越前点了点头，放下书，却并没有看德川，“你介意吗？”  
“说不介意你也不会相信吧。”德川从背后抱住他，不同于雨露期一拥抱就会发热，此时德川的怀抱温柔而暖和。“我听大司马说了，这也不是你能控制的。而且我爱你，并不会变。”说着亲了亲龙马的脸颊，虽说雨露期后，地坤的气息确实会减弱，但越前这减弱的，也太多了吧。纵然没有气息的纠缠，德川的吻也让越前觉得舒服，于是他站起身，和德川一起回了卧房。

躺在床上，德川抱着越前，让越前的脑袋枕在自己肩上。这两天，谁都不知道他的心有痛。原本以为已经拥有了他，可失去确实如此迅速，甚至都来不及宣告。虽说手冢和南次郎都下了严命，议论传谣山中事者斩，但还是听到了伺候越前的小厮们偷偷议论。说太子殿下和少爷翻云覆雨的气息，让他们这些和元都把持不住，脸红心跳，只得互相排解。  
不敢去看越前的身体，自己对越前的标记在手冢面前丝毫不起作用，而且如今躺在床上，德川能感觉到，自己的不仅没有阻挡手冢，手冢还标记了越前，只是因为有自己的结在先，这标记才不能完全起作用，要想消褪影响，恐怕得半年，这意味着，这半年，越前都不会主动对自己发情，若不是自己也在他身体里留了结，他恐怕连靠近自己都难。  
不是没想过放弃，可是一想到放弃他，就顿觉人生晦暗无比，他是自己二十多年的人生中，最亮的那道光芒。前些日子的缠绵，更是德川这辈子，最开心的几日。没有关系，可以像南次郎说的那样，圣上春秋正盛，两人以后可以不生活在京城，等太子登基时，说不定两人都儿孙满堂。

“德川。”越前抬起头。  
“嗯？”德川看着越前。  
“我会尽我所能避开他的。”越前望着德川，他知道自己和手冢的事对于德川，无异于奇耻大辱，而且手冢日后是君，自己又对他无法抗拒，他登基后若横了心要自己，德川恐怕也无能为力，可即使如此，德川还是不离开他，越前不想再辜负德川。  
德川心底对越前生出一丝感激，得了他这样的许诺，心底稍稍宽慰，低下头，轻轻地吻住越前。纵然没有气息纠缠，下体也硬得难受。自己对他，从来不需要催情，多少个日夜，哪怕想着他，自己就能得到满足和释放。

“是想要我吗？”觉察到德川碰到自己的下体顶着自己，越前有些诧异，自己分明没有发情啊，为何德川还会硬成这样。  
看出越前的疑惑，德川苦笑了一下，“不是只有雨露期才会想要交合，对于你，有时仅仅想着你就会这样了。”德川叹了口气，“大概这就是相思吧，哪怕远隔万里，我也会想要你的。”  
不需要雨露期的刺激，纯粹因为自己吗？  
“那你来吧。”越前环着德川，虽然自己此时完全没有半点欲望，但如果他有，自己愿意满足他。

“现在还不行，你雨露期刚过，这是你第一次，要让你的身体休息一个月，以后才会更加规律。否则日后会频繁发情。”对于越前的提议，纵然再动心，一切都要以让他有完全规律，又不频繁的雨露期为重，这样他才有可能在军营中立足。

他竟为自己想的如此周道，越前心下很是感激，见德川将手放在阴茎上来回揉搓，于是和他一起握住，“我来帮你。”


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）

第二日，南次郎便带着越前和德川一起返回军营。越前分化为地坤的事，并未让南次郎的部下们吃惊。吃惊的只是小侯爷竟然不当太子妃了，反而和一个名不见经传的布衣定了亲，不过听说他要参加今年的春闱，殿试之后二人方才完婚，据说这甚至是那位布衣坚持的。

越前带着德川见过了之前还算熟悉的叔伯们，虽略有些尴尬，好在都是跟随南次郎南征北战多年的亲信，自然也会给足南次郎面子。何况越前会分化为地坤的事大家心里早有数，而越前的武艺和才能，这些人也一直知道，于是并没有多说。

“龙马，此次校阅，我将你的两千羽林骑也召来了。”南次郎升帐时让越前与德川一同入内，“十日之后，便是校阅，我之后，皇帝陛下也会亲临。”

越前领了命，这样的校阅，他第一次参加，不过他的羽林骑，这两年每日操练游猎，骑射弩戈，均很娴熟。不过既然是第一次参加校阅，越前想添些别的。

越前到了羽林营，见了旧日的部下，羽林是帝国最精锐的骑兵，故而虽然和元居多，但也有不少天乾。不过越前之前既然是太子伴读，纵然他武艺高超，众人也多少觉得他会分化为地坤。不过也有不少人和越前自己一样，以为太医会出错。如今十几日没有看到骑都尉，本以为他彻底分化后会准备大婚，没想到他还依旧是骑都尉，而且身边还多了一个人，众人也多少明白了。  
同一日，皇帝陛下降旨，立幸村精市为太子妃，菊丸英二和橘杏为太子良娣，五日后便是吉时，三人一同嫁入东宫。为庆太子大婚，大赦天下。  
从来太子大婚，从宣旨到大婚，通常都要一年，最快的也是三月，如今竟五日便举行婚礼，实属罕见，加之太子妃竟然不是越前，旨意一出，天下议论纷纷。

得知圣旨的越前并未有什么反应，早从父亲那里知道了皇帝陛下不立自己的原由，原本就不想当这太子妃，如今倒是正合了心意，只是胸口有些门，心里有一瞬空空的。看来陛下到底是陛下，手冢身为皇太子，也不可能真正坳得过。  
南次郎也和自己说了，为了皇家的颜面，自己与德川要等礼部会试完才会正式定亲，完婚得等殿试之后。

倒是越前的副将，名唤亚久津的，得知消息后便闷不做声，他脾气平时就不好，如今显得更坏，甚至打了一名羽林。亚久津曾经在越前刚任骑都尉时，带领将士们多次找越前麻烦，不过自从在越前连斗九人，还最终战胜他后，再也不找越前麻烦。不过依旧对越前不是毕恭毕敬，平时私下里还偶尔喊越前小鬼。  
越前将他叫入帐内，询问原由，只是亚久津一句话也不肯说。既然他不肯说，越前也不勉强他，临出帐时，德川正入帐来找越前。  
“这个大个子是怎么回事？”亚久津忽然指着德川。  
“这是德川，我的天乾，等太子大婚后，我会和他完婚。”越前倒是坦然。  
“太子不要你了，督尉随便找个人就招入门吗？”亚久津顿时怒气汹汹。  
“放肆！”越前拍了拍桌案，站起身，“亚久津，你是不想活了吗？”  
“都尉难道不知道别人怎么议论你的吗？”亚久津走上前，直视着越前，“督尉要杀要剐悉听尊便，不过杀了我，依旧会被人背后议论，还何以服众。”  
“今天被你打的那个羽林是这么说的？”越前坐下来，瞥了亚久津一眼。  
倒是亚久津愣了一下，“是，他们私下议论，督尉与其招一个不知哪里来的小子，还不如在羽林中招一个。”  
“人言是堵不住的”，越前笑了笑，“不过既然将士们是对他不服，嗯……，还记得我刚来的时候吗？”  
“自然是记得。”这倒令亚久津不及反应。  
“依样对他就是。”越前撑着头，看着亚久津。亚久津这时才转过身，打量了德川一番，“看来是小看他了？”  
“比过就知道了。”越前伸了一个懒腰。

越前到了内帐，外面热闹得很，时不时发出惊呼和叫好声。越前知道是德川显露身手的缘故，他对此倒毫不担心。不过此次校阅，除了骑射弩戈之外，他还想演习一下骑兵破阵之法，于是叼着毛笔，思索起来。

不多时，德川便入了内，看来已经结束了。“赢了？”越前头也不抬。  
“当然。”德川走到越前身边，见他案上已有好几张纸，于是在他身边坐下，“在想什么呢？”  
“在想骑兵破阵之法，你先睡吧。”越前抬起头，正好让德川可以低下头吻他。  
“也许我可以帮帮你呢，我曾经从在母亲那里看过一本兵书，是我曾外祖父留下，从未外传。”德川抱住越前的腰。  
“那你说说看。”如此一说，越前自然有了兴趣。  
“那我说了可有什么奖励吗？”德川笑道，“我来说阵，你来破。”  
“那要看你的阵法如何了。”越前眨了眨眼。德川笑着接过笔，在纸上画起来。

德川的阵法越前确实从未见过，二百五十六名手持长矛盾牌的重甲步兵为主，辅以重骑与轻骑兵，果然极难攻破。

越前饶有兴致，便与他你攻我守，不觉已到深夜，两人才去睡下。  
……

“还没给我奖励呢。”德川欺生压了上来。  
“你想要做什么就做吧。”越前打了个哈欠，窝在他怀里。  
看他这困极了的模样，德川不忍心再折腾他，况且他如今第一次雨露之后的身体，还不宜交欢，于是摸了摸他的头，“有你在就够了。”

……

十日转眼便到，此次是太子大婚后第一次校阅，故而皇帝陛下与皇后带着太子与太子妃，还有众多皇子、在京城的王爷一同来检阅兵士。越前骑着马，带着两千羽林立于下，远远就看到手冢，他身边的，想必就是幸村精市了，远远的，也看不清。不过看着迹部似乎也来了，想起来，没见他的时间还不到一月，竟觉得似乎许久未见一般。

即使相隔甚远，越前也能感到手冢胶着在他身上的视线，侧过头，不去看他。

……

手冢一到校场，一眼就看到了越前，一身银甲，带着披风，骑在白马之上，好不俊秀神气。自己那日回到宫中，向父皇苦求迎娶越前，也和父皇母后说了，自己和他已经有了夫妻之实。  
“只怕和他有了夫妻之实的，还不止你一人吧。”父皇的脸色从未如此难看，无论自己如何坚持，父皇和母后都坚决不允，说青国从未立过失身之人。这令手冢也束手无策，母后也提醒他，再这样胡闹下去，就算不会危及太子之位，父皇也恐怕会直接将越前指婚远嫁。手冢无奈，只得依旨行事。

“那就是你的小情郎？”幸村走到手冢身边，用袖子遮住嘴小声道。  
手冢转过头，幸村见他眼中有怒意，于是唇角上翘，微微笑了笑，“看不清楚，一会儿我让他近前来。”  
“你……”手冢想见越前，这些日子想来找越前，可越前偏偏不在京中，于是提出跟着父皇一同来阅兵。没想到，父皇为了绝他的念想，竟然让母后与幸村一同前往。

……

沙场点兵，南次郎一向治军有法，皇帝自然是颇为满意，见越前也在其中，不由有些感慨，若不是他与皇儿气息过于相合，他原本今日该在这看台之上。不过见他这身打扮倒是颇为俊逸，心中稍微宽慰。越前从小就被定为未来的太子妃，虽说因顾及江山，没有立他，但到底是从小看着长大的，颇有感情，更别说前年他还护驾有功，自然也不愿他伤心。

未立越前，到底是有损大司马家的脸面，于是也在朝堂上力排众议，许了越前继续任骑都尉，效力军中，本欲加封他为车骑将军，但越前以无功不受禄推辞了，还将给他的赏赐都送了回来，自己原本有些担心，如今见着越前颇为精神，担心才稍减。让人担忧的反倒是自己这皇儿，皇儿其他事都无不让人满意，唯独此事，听说他至今还未与太子妃圆房，以前还会临幸其他地坤，从越前那里回来后，谁都未召幸，召太医看了，说是和越前形成了短暂的相互标记，如果不是越前有了德川在先，皇儿这一生恐怕就只能临幸他了。想至此，原本还有些懊恼的心又坚定下来。

越前的羽林素来精于骑射，早已不出奇，不过奇的是越前今年还演练了骑兵如何破阵，以及骑兵与步兵如何配合布阵冲锋。

越前这些日和德川一同演练了多种破阵之法，有守有防，故而也创了不少阵法。今日演兵，不过挑几个普通的，足以令王公们交口称赞，又不至于泄露战术。

这一日演兵结束，南次郎带着众将领与越前向皇帝皇后行礼，礼毕，皇帝将越前叫到跟前，不由打量了他一番。大半个月不见，他出落得更加标志，在众将士中，尤为鹤立。如今彻底分化为了地坤，令他原本就俊秀妍丽的容颜更为动人。以前觉得这孩子什么都好，就是太过英气，眼神也太锐利，如今却又觉得他这般倒是恰好，方才在马上身姿矫健，确实另有一种风情，也难怪皇儿难以放下。


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）

“大司马果然虎父无犬子，今日的阅兵，朕觉得就属龙马的羽林最为精彩绝伦。”皇帝对南次郎笑道。  
“陛下谬赞，不过是些雕虫小技而已。”南次郎笑了笑， “这小子还差得远呢。”

“这位就是舞阳侯吗？”一旁的太子妃幸村精市忽然说话。他一开口，令手冢和迹部都齐齐看向他，两人都不约而同地皱了皱眉。  
越前并没有回话，皇帝顿了顿，才道，“这位是太子妃幸村精市，龙马第一次见吧？去见过一下。”

越前站起身，走到幸村面前，干脆地单膝跪下，“见过太子妃。”  
“快起来，我也久仰小侯爷大名。”幸村走上前，将越前扶起，把他从上到下打量了一番，笑道，“果然百闻不如一见。”  
越前抬起头，幸村生就一双美目，似能勾魂一般，但仔细看着，却又深不见底。这是他第一次见到幸村精市，他虽是大司空之孙，但听说身体欠安，平素不怎么出门。不过早就听人称他是继娘亲之后的青国第一大美人，倒是名不虚传。越前看着幸村，奇怪的，心中莫名有些熟悉感，但又说不出这感觉从何而来。不过此时幸村拉着他的手，上下打量，令越前有些不适。

手冢在一旁脸色早已难看至极，从越前对着幸村跪下那一刻，他就恨不得立即把他抱起来。正欲起身，迹部已走上前，笑道，“好久没见龙马了，我看看长高没？”   
幸村放开了越前，越前颇为感激地看了迹部一眼。大半个月没见迹部，他似乎瘦了好些，还黑了。

皇帝怕越前不舒服，于是又将他叫到跟前，还如小时候一般拉住他，拍了拍他的手背：“礼部会试之后，正好是春社家宴和春猎，我看还是让龙马也来，年年都有他，如今若是不来，朕倒是不习惯了，大司马也是不能缺席的。”说着哈哈笑了笑。  
每年的春猎秋猎，是越前最喜爱的事之一，于是欣然谢了恩。“今年不如让皇儿和小王爷们和龙马一道比赛，看看谁猎物最多。龙马，朕许你挑是个羽林一起。”既然知道他喜欢，不如就让他玩得更尽兴些。毕竟越前家手握重兵，不可因太子妃一事，失了重臣的心。

一阵寒暄后，皇帝又赏赐众将士，越前的赏赐自然更多。

阅兵结束，大军还会驻扎一晚，次日方回各自的军营。越前命亚久津领军回营，自己一人骑着马缓行，有想过今日会见到手冢，但未想到会见到幸村，他对幸村虽无恶感，但被他上下打量，越前心里闷闷的，一个人骑马闲逛。

忽然路边冲出一匹马，来人一拳向越前袭来，越前架住，仔细一看，原来是迹部，不由瞪了他一眼。“怎么是你？”  
“臭小鬼，那你还想是谁？”迹部用扇子打了打他的头。  
“你来找我有何贵干啊？”越前歪着头，每次和迹部没几句话便斗嘴，如今竟未改变，不由笑了笑。  
“来看你好不好。”迹部和越前一道策马前行，“不过看你还活蹦乱跳，是没事了？”  
“我能有什么事。”越前扭过头。  
“没事就好。”迹部叹息了一声，只是脸色的神情，实在谈不上好。“我找了你十余日。”

越前低下头，迹部确实瘦了，还黑了些，可见是为了找自己，十分疲惫。自己和手冢、迹部一起长大，手冢从来拿他当太子妃对待，而迹部爱和自己斗嘴、长大后还时常戏弄自己，有时和他比武输了，还被他抱住亲一个脸蛋。知道他对自己颇有兴趣，但迹部生性风流，还干出过千金买笑的事，故而只当他是逢场作戏。

说起千金买笑，也曾是京城一段佳话典故，可只有越前和手冢知道这背后的故事。  
当时京城来了一位色艺双绝的名妓，轻易不见人，也不肯笑，听说许多王孙争相博佳人一笑。于是三人打赌，说谁能博得这佳人一笑便是赢，于是迹部一掷千金，费尽心思终于得见佳人面，换取一笑。  
只是这佳人全然不似传说中倾国倾城，令迹部大失所望，曲子听了不到一半，就遛了。叫越前和手冢笑个不停，说他这是赔了夫人又折兵。  
当时迹部就走到他身边，用肩膀碰了碰他，“行，千金买你一笑，也算值得了。”当时手冢听见，也忍不住对着迹部翻了个白眼。

还有许许多多，儿时的荒唐事，一同涌上心头。  
……

“那个德川和也，到底是什么人？”终于忍不住，迹部问道。  
“一个布衣，一年前在聚仙楼见过我，主动去我家提亲，我父亲就替我安排了。”  
“我也去和大司马提过亲，他为何不安排一下？”迹部皱了皱眉。  
这倒令越前大吃一惊，“你提过？”  
“是啊，你十岁那年，你不记得了吗？”迹部瞥了越前一眼。  
“你说那次……”越前翻了个白眼，自己和迹部打赌输了，迹部说输了就要给他当媳妇，还当真跑去和军营里向父亲提亲，被父亲大笑着撵了出去，让他别再胡闹。

“你该不会真当我是开玩笑吧。”迹部看了越前一眼，“这么多年守着你这没良心的小崽子，被不知道哪里来的野男人叼走捡了便宜。”迹部半开玩笑半忿忿地道。越前正哭笑不得，忽然，迹部重重地叹息了一声，“即使是手冢，我也一直不惧和他一争。没想到竟然输给了一个莫名其妙的人，连怎么输的都不知道。”迹部抬起头，他的话中带悲凉，越前转过头，看着他，见他眼圈似乎有些红，却始终仰着头。

迹部抬头看着夕阳熏染的白色云彩，绚烂美丽，可却即将要黯淡，努力不让眼睛里蕴着的那点酸涩的水掉下来，那未免也太丢脸。

看着迹部的模样，越前也十分不好受，迹部是他整个童年，最要好的玩伴，手冢虽然对他几乎百依百顺，但事事宠着他，自己做什么事，手冢也一副随便你胡闹，只顺着他心意的态度。但迹部不一样，迹部会陪着自己疯，陪自己玩，自己喜欢兵法，他会找来书和自己一起夜读，甚至争执，自己喜欢武艺，他就有各种稀奇古怪的路数，和自己互相较量。

原本以为是他也恰好喜欢，可没想到……“我想过找你帮忙的。”越前轻轻地道。  
“什么？”迹部看着他。  
“那晚父亲和我说陛下要另择太子妃，我需要天乾来和我渡过雨露期。”越前低下头，“当初我第一个想到的是你。”  
迹部觉得心头似被一击，不知是喜还是悲，“那为什么……”  
“但王妃和太子妃，区别并不大。”越前转过头看着迹部，“德川不如你们身份尊贵，但这恰好也是他最大的优势。”  
一阵静默，两人都没有言语。  
“我一直说不想分化为地坤，太子总以为我是害羞胡闹，其实我不是。”两人的马走得很慢，越前也说的很慢。

“我知道。”迹部忽然打断了他，苦笑道，“身份卑微反而是最大的优势吗？也是。”迹部忽然笑出声，“好，你这理由，本王可以接受。”  
“你是看不起德川吗？”越前皱了皱眉。  
“不，英雄不问出身。”迹部摇摇头，“我想说的是，龙马，你为了自己的抱负和自由，没有选择本王，我能接受。”说着拍了拍越前的肩，“你一定能做到的，龙马，你会成为青国的传奇，本王一直这么觉得，也一直相信。你绝不该被关在宫中只做一个太子妃，哪怕是皇后。”  
越前略微惊讶地看着迹部，这是除了父亲和德川，唯一一个真心相信他能做到的人，半响才道，“谢谢。”  
“本来我还想教训那个死小子一顿。”迹部看着越前呆呆的模样，于是伸手弹了弹他的额头，“不过看你还算清醒，不是被什么鬼扯的情爱冲昏头脑，被他骗了去，我就放过他吧。”

“外面是这么传的吗？”越前捂着额头。  
“是啊，各种流传。有说是太子殿下看上天下第一美人抛弃旧爱，你买醉被穷书生占了便宜的。还有说你和穷书生私奔，太子殿下不得已才另立佳人的。”迹部苦笑了下，这些天，他被各种传言折磨得不轻，只想快点见到他。没想到好不容易有了他的消息，侍卫便回报他已经和一个叫德川和也的定了亲，那个男人还陪他渡过了雨露期，听说已经标记了他，令自己心痛难忍。今日见他，他身上地坤的气息比以前弱了许多，不知是否是因为被那个叫德川的标记了的缘故。

想至此，迹部觉得心中绞痛，于是勉强扯出一个笑， “城南那个酒馆，记得吗，我们去喝过一次的。酒不错但地方偏僻，生意却不怎么样的那家。”迹部顿了顿，“居然乘机请人讲起了评书。说太子喜新厌旧，你买醉的地方，就是在他们酒馆，如何心碎憔悴，被浪荡子调戏，德川英雄救美，然后你一感激就委身于他。”越前看着迹部，他的话突然变得好多，“最可气的是上次我们不是被偷了钱袋，你用那条金镶玉的束带抵了酒钱。竟然变成了你遗落在榻上，之后索性赏了他们的。说得那是有板有眼，香艳无比。这段日子，全京城的穷书生都去了他们店守株待兔，能有德川那样的好运气。”  
“那你去干什么？”越前忍不住发笑。  
“本王去把那家店买下来。”迹部虽是笑着说，脸色却难看极了。

“猴子山大王。”越前忽然喊了一声第一次见面起就给迹部起的绰号。  
“臭小鬼，都是你这绰号，把本王害惨了，连云楼的姑娘都知道。”迹部看了越前一眼。  
“以后我们还能和从前一样吗？”自己知心的玩伴实在太少，越前忍不住问道。

“可别了吧，我看到你就心痛，你啊，还是离本王远点。”迹部指了指心，“我可不想被痛得英年早逝。”


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）

纵然策马缓行，但也快到军营。两人说着无关紧要的闲话，却谁也没提告辞。  
“龙马。”忽然后面有人喊道，两人转过头看，是德川骑着马，见到越前，忙策马到越前身边。  
“你怎么来了？”越前稍微有些诧异，还有几日就是春闱，故而今日德川回国子监备考，没有参加阅兵。自己明日就会和父亲一起带兵回京，早已嘱咐他在府中等着自己，不想他竟依旧跑来了。  
“嗯，看你还没回营，就出来找你。”本来说好在大司马府中等他，但心里始终放心不下，何况知道他今日会见到手冢，故而依旧赶了回来，谁知道他并没有和羽林骑一起回营。  
德川看着迹部，他自然知道迹部是谁，于是拱手道，“草民参见王爷。”  
迹部并不看他，也不回答，只在马上，将越前一把从肩上环住，拍了拍他的背，“龙马，保重，我先告辞了。”  
越前将头放在他肩上，也拍了拍他，“你也保重。”

……

天已经渐渐黑了，看着迹部独自在沉沉夜色越来越远的身影，和慢慢听不到的马蹄声，越前忽然觉得心头一阵酸涩。  
越前望着迹部远去的落寞神情，德川悉数看在眼里，抿了抿唇，强按下心中的一丝愤懑。迹部方才对自己的态度，与其说是傲慢，不如说是无视，仿佛自己根本不存在。但越前对迹部，显然颇为亲密在意，若自己说什么，必然会惹他不快。

……  
次日，越前与南次郎一起带兵回京。此次回京，京城百姓几乎倾巢而出，不是迎接凯旋的将军，而是纷纷来看被太子抛弃的小侯爷和他的乘龙快婿。  
“快看，那就是小侯爷，长得真漂亮，比以前更好看了。”  
“太子殿下真是狠心。谁是德川和也？他身旁的那个大个子？长得还不错。”  
“真是羡慕啊，早知道我那天也去城南的酒馆了。”  
“得了吧，也不撒泡尿照照自己，小侯爷能看得上你？”  
“我怎么了，我也一表人才。”  
“这运气可真好，不仅抱得佳人，还飞黄腾达了。”  
……

周围的议论乱纷纷传入越前和众将的耳朵，越前恨不得能有个地道赶紧回府，避开这些令他难堪的闲言碎语。  
“龙马，有些事，你现在起要习惯。”南次郎见身旁的儿子有些不自在，于是轻声道。  
“嗯。”越前强压下心头的不快，转过头，看着南次郎，“不过下次，我再率兵从这道门中进城，他们来迎接的，不会再仅仅是小侯爷。”  
南次郎笑了笑，这自大的小子。

……

十几日转眼即过，眼看已到了了礼部放榜的日子，德川果然不负众望，高居礼部进士及第的榜首。青国春闱为糊名誊抄，但纵使如此，也有不少嫉妒之人议论，说这定是德川攀了高枝的缘故。

好在还有武举，校场早就被围得水泄不通，比看公主选驸马还要热闹。不过擂台上实打实的真功夫，让对手心服口服，也让校场的百姓拍手叫好。

虽说还未殿试，德川这文武双魁的名头已传遍了京城，流言就是如此，一时间，德川从一个运气好的穷书生，变成了文曲星武曲星下凡，又和越前正式定了亲，美人配英雄，一时间又变为了天定良缘。朝中重臣更是纷纷到大司马府相贺。

定亲宴上，不少人向德川敬酒，德川虽然素来恭谨，但也难免高兴多喝了几杯。更何况依照青国贵族的规矩，越前中途还要出来谢酒，虽说穿的不是嫁衣，但也红色暗花的礼服，更映得他光彩夺目。

散了席，德川已有些微醺，越前和他回房时，几乎是半扶着他。  
关上房门，房内两排红烛相映，青国的定亲与婚礼一般，虽然还未拜天地，但已有了父母之命，新人此时就可饮了合欢酒，合两姓之好。

德川关上房门，回头看已经爬到床上的越前。许是年纪还小，即使有过夫妻之实，越前似乎也对德川毫无防备之心，私下里反倒更加跳脱了。譬如此刻，他一脚踹掉了鞋子爬到床上，大手大脚地摊着，两只鞋子都被他甩到了房间中间。他大概是累了，躺在床上，翘着二郎腿晃来晃去，眼睛却闭着养神。德川弯腰把他的鞋子捡起来在床边放好，这才坐到他身边，低头看他，摇曳的烛光晕在他的睫毛上，让他忍不住用手指去拨弄他的睫毛。越前这些日子的气息很淡，淡到甚至可以不戴阻隔气息的香囊。可隐去了地坤略甜的气息，他身上自然有一种清新的松柏香气，还有一点奶香，很是好闻。  
越前突然睁开眼看他，露出一个羞涩而狡黠的笑：“喂，你在看什么呢？”  
“看你。”德川伸手钳住他的下巴，低下头吻他。

德川有些醉，他的吻带着酒气，也不似平时那般温柔，碾着越前的唇反复索要，唇舌交缠，越前扬起头，觉得德川吻得自己有些痛。

一吻结束，德川将越前搂得更紧了一些，眼角余光瞥见桌上放着合欢酒，德川伸手拿过酒壶，笑道：“龙马，来，我们喝交杯酒。”

越前微微皱起眉，不知道怎么的，今天的德川让他有些不舒服。不过越前倒也知道，人生两大喜事，洞房花烛夜，金榜题名时，德川这也算是双喜临门了吧，难免得意。所以他安抚似的拍拍德川的背，哄小孩似的哄着这个年龄身高都比自己大上不少的大男人。  
“你醉了，乖乖的，我先叫人拿些醒酒汤来。”越前想要起身，不想却被德川一把扯住，将他抱在膝上。“别走，龙马，别走，让我好好看看你。”  
“我不走。”越前被他缠着，又好笑又无奈，觉得德川这样子有点可爱，只是他炙热的视线倒是瞧得越前有些局促，他如今没有在雨露期，地坤的气息也淡得几不可闻，这些日子，虽然也和德川亲近，但总不似之前自在。

“龙马，你知道我今日有多高兴吗？”德川一边看，一边不时亲亲越前，“我终于配得上你了，我说过，我一定要成为配得上你的人。”

德川的话令越前有些心疼，这些日子的流言蜚语，对自己虽然困扰，但多是尴尬，而对德川，看似羡慕，嫉妒中却多了一层嘲讽和轻视。就连他礼部文试第一，都被人怀疑是越前家的缘故。

“你一直配得上，我从来都不怀疑。”越前主动吻了吻德川，将头放在他颈窝，“不是要喝交杯酒吗？”  
越前将酒杯拿起，一只给了德川，一只自己拿在手中，和德川手臂交错，缓缓将酒喂给他，自己也小心翼翼喝了他手中的酒。两人呼吸交错，暖暖的。  
刚喝完，德川忽然将他放倒在膝盖上，欺身吻了上来，越前还不及反应，德川口中的酒已顺着的他的喉舌被灌入到了自己口中。

“嗯……”越前咽下酒，总感觉做这样亲密的动作有一些别扭。不过今日是他的好日子，想让他更高兴些，于是越前咽下酒，抬眼望着德川。因为初次雨露期后要休养一月的缘故，那之后，他俩还未欢好过，今日已过了一月之期，又恰逢定亲，越前心里也有些异样。德川的阴茎早已经硬了，顶着他的腰。越前有些想要躲，却又奇怪的，想要亲近他。  
德川的手已掀起衣服，摸了进来，越前靠着德川的胸口，手环住他的脖子，被他一把抱了起来。

……

被重新放倒在床上的时候，越前有些害怕，虽然早不是第一次，但之前哪怕第一次，也是气息已很强，加之德川格外体贴。但如今没了气息的作用，越前一时之间竟不知该如何，只能回忆着之前的样子，先脱掉自己的衣物。   
“龙马，你来帮我脱。”德川醉得比看起来更重一些，他一下倒在床上，捂住自己的额头，扯了扯衣服。但订婚的礼服尤为繁琐，随便扯并扯不掉。

越前坐起身，身上只有一件亵衣，有些冷，他伸出手，帮德川解开束带与内扣，替他脱掉衣服时，越前觉得自己的手有些抖。好在德川没有完全醉过去，觉察出越前的局促，笑了笑，“我的龙马还害羞呢。”他一边笑，一边伸手抚摸他的脸，手指在他的唇角暧昧地摩擦着。  
“真可爱。”  
“德川……”  
德川猛地坐起来，将越前压在身下，最繁琐的外套已经脱去，剩下的两下就他扯下，抛到了地上，随后又去拉越前腰间的衣带。越前猛地按住他的手腕，眼神带着一丝警觉。德川却只盯着他胸口的那颗红宝石，刚才那一番胡闹，越前的亵衣已经乱了，露出胸前奶油般白皙的皮肤，那颗红宝石正安静地躺在他的胸口，靠近心脏的地方。德川低头，轻吻那颗红色的宝石，牙齿咬起他的衣襟，轻轻掀开，一直到另一颗小小的红宝石也露了出来，一时竟然不知道哪一颗更美。

德川低头亲吻越前小小的乳头，不知道为何，他觉得越前的乳房软软的，可爱得他舍不得松口。越前被他弄得羞耻不堪，拉过被角盖住自己的脸。


	16. Chapter 16

（十六） 

德川突然停了下来，拉开越前的两条腿缠在自己的腰间。越前心里一紧，却觉得一条滑腻的舌头舔过他的小腿。越前拉下被子，只见德川正侧着脸，亲吻他的小腿，舔舐他的膝盖，虔诚的神情犹如在供奉他的神祗。越前觉得心里被塞得满满的，他侧身从床头的暗格里取出油膏。

“你给我涂一点这个。”

“宝宝。”德川叫了他一声，接过油膏，却没有涂在越前的小穴里，反而挖出一点，涂抹在他的阴茎上，反复涂抹，直到那紫黑色的凶器油光发亮。  
“我要进来了。”他说了一声，越前轻轻点了下头，下一秒，越前便叫了出来： “疼……”越前德川那硕大的阴茎已拱了进来，不似之前身体会自然吸纳他，也没有做足够的润滑，越前感到了一丝撕裂的疼，手抓紧被子，紧紧闭着眼。许是喝醉了酒的缘故，这是德川第一次如此粗鲁地对待自己。

好在地坤生来便能承欢，渐渐地在德川的抽插中，没那么疼了，甚至分泌出淫液，越前紧紧抓着被子的手松开了一点，额头已出了一层薄汗。越前有些痛苦的表情，以及他虽然痛苦却依旧让自己在他身上放肆的隐忍，令德川感到一阵兴奋。低下头舔了舔他的额头上的汗珠，又吻了吻他的眼角，仿佛那里挂着一滴泪珠。

没有了雨露期的气息纠缠，越前更觉得羞耻，但是生理上的快感逐渐占了上风，况且这个人是未来和自己共度一生的人，越前深深吸了一口气，刚想让自己身体再放松些，忽然一股热流，彻底地释放在了自己体内。

……

德川这些天春闱本就几位劳累，今日又兴奋之下又醉了酒，头昏昏的，发泄之后更没了力气，亲了亲越前额头：“宝贝，明天我帮你洗澡。”说完，就昏昏地睡了过去。  
越前愣愣地盯着床板，许久，他才伸手去推德川。可是德川的手如同镣铐一般，把他锁得紧紧的，一推，反倒整个人压了上来，几乎把越前箍得窒息。他叹了一口气，强忍着不适闭上眼睛。

……

德川醒来时，天早已大亮，摸了摸床，越前不在身边，于是猛地坐了起来。坐起来时才发现越前正在案边看书，他头发湿漉漉的，显然是刚沐浴。自己昨晚对他太不细心了，德川不由懊悔。

拿了件披风走到越前身后，越前转过头，“你醒了？”  
“昨晚我喝醉了，是不是委屈了你。”撩起越前一缕发丝，吻了吻，“怎么不等我给你洗？”  
“黏黏的不舒服。”越前转过头继续看书。  
“今晚我们一起洗澡。”德川抱住越前，不断亲吻他的脖子。  
“嗯。”越前点点头。

……

过了几日，便是春分，宫中办春社家宴，祈祷一年农事。今年的倒春寒好不厉害，前些日子春暖花开，临到了春分，竟忽然转冷，昨日，京中还下了一场雪。  
越前这些日子有些畏寒，南次郎只道天气忽然转冷，他受了风寒的缘故。正巧凤国使者送来了国礼，其中有一匹极为罕见的吉光裘，据说是凤国的神兽吉光所产之裘，色泽雪白，又轻巧，又暖和。皇帝也是第一次见，为了安抚越前家，特地赏给南次郎。此裘实在珍贵，南次郎便寻着京城最有名的裁缝，给越前制了一件轻裘。匠人手艺精湛，又特意问了越前平日的喜好，不以金银锦缎做修饰，单凭裁剪手法，做得贴身合体，只在他的领口处，拉出两根线，吊了两颗白色的球球，又做了一双红香羊皮小靴，用边角的料子在靴口围了一圈，同样吊出两颗白色的小球球。

越前一见便爱不释手，连忙让人服侍着穿起来，只觉又暖和又神气，便去找南次郎。南次郎正站在沙盘前布阵解闷儿，见越前过来，脸上因为小跑有些微红，被这裘子衬得粉雕玉琢一般，不禁也笑了一下。细看又觉得这颜色还是太素了，想了想，嘱托小厮去他房间里取一些首饰。  
那是伦子的东西，一直留在他的房间里，伦子的东西全给越前戴上自然是不合适的，但拆成散件儿，却能添上几分颜色。越前原本用简单的绸缎束了发，南次郎叫人给拆了，换上一只点翠的发簪，又取下宝石，戴上一块巴掌大小的羊脂暖玉。越前摸了摸，这么冷的天气，这玉居然是温热的。

和簪子一套的，还有镶羊脂玉红蓝宝石金累丝的项圈和耳环，丫鬟帮越前戴好项圈，白色的轻裘配着美玉宝石，裘衣愈加雪白，宝石也更光华照人。

丫鬟顽皮，趁着给越前编发的时候，给他帮耳环戴上。耳环款式大方，只是两颗眼珠大小的金珠夹着耳垂，下面拖着手指长短的红色须子。主人一动，那须子便跟着晃动。越前不适应地要去摘，南次郎却愣了一下，神色有些恍惚。

“先别摘，戴着挺好。”南次郎一边道，一边从丫鬟手中拿过另一只耳环，作势要给越前戴上。  
“臭老头，连你也这样。”越前皱着鼻子抱怨，却又乖乖侧过脸，让南次郎帮他把另外一只耳环也戴上。

戴好耳环，越前对着镜子晃动脑袋，打量镜子中的自己，总觉得有些奇怪，身后南次郎叹息了一声，越前眨眨眼，意识到了什么，父子二人沉默了一阵。一旁的丫鬟上去来，帮越前将耳环摘下。  
……

春社家宴时间尚早，南次郎原本想着带着德川和越前见见人，越前却不耐烦，一眨眼的功夫便不见了人影。南次郎知道他不喜欢应酬，又想皇宫他也是来惯了的，不至于闯祸，便不去管他，依旧带着德川认认门路。

此次是家宴，故而在京的皇子王爷都来了，除此之外，还有几位公主。手冢的胞妹——荣德公主也来了。荣德公主幼时因常到东宫玩，和越前一家也甚是相熟。  
“南次郎叔叔。”公主见着南次郎，主动上前招呼，“您好久没带我出去玩了。”  
“公主如今是大姑娘了，臣哪里还敢带您出去。”南次郎笑了笑，荣德公主比龙马大一岁，幼时和龙马一般顽皮，有几次元宵灯节，南次郎和伦子带着两人一同赏灯，想起亡妻，南次郎神色黯淡了几分。于是道，“德川，这位是荣德公主。”  
“见过公主。”德川微微屈身施礼，如今他有了功名在身，虽还未正式授官，但此等家宴场合，也不必行大礼了。  
“德川？就是此次会试夺得文武双魁的德川和也吗？”荣德公主有些惊讶，说着打量了德川一番。“你的那篇策论，父皇赞不绝口，还让我们背诵呢。”

“区区拙作，能得圣上与公主一读，不甚荣幸。”德川再施了一礼，唇角微浮，今日南次郎引荐见过的王公贵胄，不是恭喜他好福气，就是恭喜南次郎佳儿佳婿，荣德公主几句话令他心中十分慰籍，尤其听说皇帝赏识，日后一展宏图，指日可待。

不多时，便听见太子驾到。众人行礼，手冢应过，客气几句，便径直走向南次郎，问道：“龙马呢？”他连看都不看德川一眼。德川脸色突变，南次郎心中叹了一口，无奈地道：“这臭小子，也不知道跑哪里去了。”

“奴才方才看到小侯爷往花园方向走去了，想必是听说宫里的红梅开了，去赏梅呢。”服侍的一个内侍低声道。手冢摇摇头：“他还赏花，不祸害就好了。”话虽如此，他依旧抬脚朝内侍说的方向走了过去，竟是要丢下这一院子的皇子王爷不顾。  
南次郎连忙跟上，出了院子不久，就听到自家傻儿子的声音。  
“迹部，你输了。”得意洋洋的，还不知道自己又闯了祸。

这是在闹什么呢？南次郎心中困惑，手冢也加快了脚步，隔着栅栏，只见花园中一棵红梅正在皑皑白雪中盛开，越前和迹部站在树下，不知道在吵闹些什么。  
“你输了，我要一支红梅，你给我摘来。”越前指着树上的红梅。迹部笑：“这有何难，你就这么一点出息吗？”  
“我要最上面的那一支。”  
“你还差得远呢。”竟是迹部先说出了越前常说的话，只见他纵身跃起，两脚在树干上连踏两步借力，便攀上了红梅树端，虽然是老树，但这树也就这么大，载了他这一个人，树枝晃动得剧烈，树上压着的雪纷纷落下，洒了越前一脸。

迹部已经折下红梅，灵活的身姿连南次郎都要叫一声好，但此刻他却没心情去欣赏，自家的傻儿子做什么要在这时候折什么红梅花。红梅映雪，梅花树下的人巧笑倩兮，身为父亲，南次郎都觉得这情景杀伤力有点大。

“龙马！”他喊了一声，越前恰好接过迹部递过的花，听见南次郎喊他，立刻快步走了过来。他手里擒着一支怒放的红梅，两颗小球跳来跳去，脸上带着醉人的笑意，浑然不觉已经招了别人的眼。  
越前这模样让德川心头满是暖暖的爱意，于是伸出手，想要抱住他，不过龙马没有瞧见他，一头撞到了南次郎怀中。  
“怎么搞的，头上都是雪，待会儿该弄湿了。”手冢伸手就要弹去他头发上的雪花，越前突然晃起脑袋，环佩叮叮当当地响，有意无意地避开了手冢的触碰。  
“好了。”他还挺满意自己的甩雪技能的：“可以吃饭了吗，我饿了。”


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）

“龙马，好久不见啊。”荣德公主在一旁看得真切，不由掩着嘴笑道，“只可惜不能再喊你皇嫂了。”说着还哀叹了一声，全然不顾一旁的手冢脸色难看。  
越前瞪了荣德公主一眼，她从小口无遮拦，没想到这过了几年还不长进。  
迹部这时也慢悠悠走过来，拿起扇子敲了敲公主的头，“就你话多。”  
“就你大冷天的还打扇子，花孔雀。”公主捂着头抱怨，引得众人发笑。

迹部看了一眼越前，见他也正看着自己，眼睛亮亮的，不禁笑了一下。今日家宴，和越前现在梅园碰到，之前虽然说让他离自己远点，但看见他，又始终不忍心真不理他。越前似乎十分高兴，竟和自己玩起猜拳来，最后梳了一支梅花。见越前吩咐内侍找个瓶子把梅花插好，迹部更觉心中熨帖，心中烦闷居然就此去了几分。

“殿下，家宴已准备好了，圣上和皇后娘娘也快到了。”几人正说话，内侍一路小跑，在手冢身边奏道。于是众人一同往殿内。

到了大殿，众人早已依座次坐好，只是越前有些为难。最上正中自然是皇帝，两旁分别是皇后与手冢。往年，他因为是未来太子妃的缘故，座次就在手冢下方，靠的最前。如今他已不再是太子妃，满殿的皇子王爷，都比他位阶高，于是便拉着南次郎，想和他同坐一席。

“龙马你还愣着做什么。”手冢看出越前的犹疑，于是一把拉住越前的手，一边走，一边将他带到旧座上坐好。  
手冢一路牵着他的手，自然引得皇子王孙们面面相觑。太子殿下这是何意？不一会儿，几个机灵的脸上露出恍然的神情。虽然喜新厌旧是天性，但若自家的媳妇被别人娶了去，纵然是自己不要的，也很难不介意，何况小侯爷今日还出落得如此水灵。更有几个，心中不由暗暗比较幸村与越前，一个风流隽永，举手投足都说不尽的风情，一个妍丽可人，走到哪儿都光华照人，真真是难以割舍，也难怪太子殿下两个都惦记着。得了这个，便想要那个，失了那个，又想要回来。

手冢对周围诧异的眼神全然不在意，越前的手温软柔滑，令手冢不由想起两人如胶似漆的那一日一夜，不想松开。可惜领他到了席间，不得已放开他。

越前被手冢一路拖过来，不由有些尴尬，刚坐好，便感到手冢的视线一直未离开过自己，于是低下头。  
忽然，一抹深蓝色的衣裾到了自己食案前，越前抬起头，是德川。德川在众人惊讶的眼神中，挨着越前坐下，不仅坐下，还坐在了越前右侧，正好挡在越前和手冢之间。  
越前感激地看了德川一眼，给他让了一点位置后，又紧紧挨着他。德川伸出手，将越前拉住，越前也乖乖地任由他把自己的手，拉到膝上放着，还不停地揉搓抚摸。

手冢顿时脸色铁青，没想到德川竟然如此大胆。正气恼时，却瞥见自己那个妹妹，竟然捂着嘴咯咯地笑，还冲自己做了一个鬼脸。

“大司马，您这乘龙快婿，胆子不小啊。”齐王坐在南次郎身边，凑过去悄悄说。  
“否则也不进了越前家的门了。”南次郎赞许地笑了笑。

“皇帝陛下，皇后陛下驾到。”内侍高声喧道，“太子妃殿下驾到。”  
说着，便见皇帝在前，幸村跟着皇后，紧随其后。不过幸村并未挨着手冢坐下，反而和皇后同席。青国以孝治天下，太子妃此举也早有旧例，于是众人并未太过在意。

众人行了礼，皇帝说了祝词，众人先饮一杯坐下。坐下后，皇帝看着德川和越前，笑道，“龙马穿这身真好看，也只有穿你身上，才不糟蹋了这吉光裘。”说着又感叹道，“今日是家宴，朕还是把大司马一家也叫来了，这么些年，在朕心里，龙马就与皇儿们一般，如今虽然做不成亲家，但朕待大司马一家还是和从前一样。”说着又对自己的皇儿们道，“日后你们小子，要以兄弟之礼待他。”越前和南次郎听罢忙谢了恩，众皇子自然也纷纷应承。  
“德川。”皇帝看着德川，见他挡在手冢与越前之前，不由流露出赞赏之色，“你的策论写得好，诗也做得好。还有三月便是殿试，可别以为朕会因为你是龙马夫婿而放水哦。”  
德川忙起身谢恩，又得了皇帝几句称赞。

众人说着话，内侍们开始斟酒上菜。  
先端上的是一叠果盘，堆得十分高，上面有石榴鹅梨、乳梨、榠楂、香圆……，香气袭人。越前贴着德川，小声和德川介绍说，“这是绣花高饤八果垒，是不吃的。”  
德川知道他是怕自己不熟悉规矩，于是点点头。  
“不过你想吃也没关系，我可以陪着你吃，小时候我经常偷着吃的。”德川点了点越前的鼻子，“如今你可不是小孩子了。”

紧接着，一片歌舞丝竹声中，又上了十二品雕花蜜煎和十二道砌香咸酸，越前以前并不喜欢这些东西，不过今天他倒吃了几个。

酒到第二巡，才开始正式上菜。御宴共有十五盏，三十道菜，两道菜为一盏。越前难得细心地给德川悄声介绍，他声音极低，周围人听不到，只道二人是在说笑。

第六盏的炒沙鱼衬汤越前从前最喜欢吃，德川听越前如此说，于是用勺子喂给他吃。第八盏的奶房玉蕊羹越前从前觉得一般，如今这奶香中带着酸酸甜甜的滋味，倒又觉得不错。

他俩坐得离手冢最近，手冢沉着脸，恨不得立即上前将越前从德川怀中拉出，将他抱回东宫，狠狠在床上惩罚他。想至此，又想到那日根本无法抗拒自己，不断和自己翻云覆雨的越前。

“龙马，你不是喜欢这虾鱼汤齑吗？”手冢忽然道，不过殿内歌舞热闹，除了龙马与德川，多数人倒未注意。  
手冢说着拿着勺子喝了一口，又将勺子放回碗中，“这温度正好，一点不烫，来，将这碗赐给小侯爷。”  
于是内侍将手冢喝过一口的虾鱼汤齑端到越前面前，越前气鼓鼓看了手冢一眼，“以前觉得好吃，但今日不想喝。”

说着第三巡酒又上来，越前闻了闻酒，“这是流苏酒，要再温一些才好。”于是命人将酒温了温，亲手递给德川，“你尝尝。”  
德川就着越前的手尝了尝，果然，这酒味道甘醇，还带着蔷薇气，令人十分受用。

三巡酒后，君臣尽欢，皇帝陛下命赐花，顿时殿内香气氤氲。皇帝不胜酒力，皇后陪着他先离席休息。众人还未尽兴，纷纷离席敬酒。

手冢看着越前和德川好不亲密，握着拳，手几乎要掐入掌心。好在礼服宽大，别人觉察不到。偏偏荣德公主顽皮，端着酒走到越前与德川面前，“果然新婚燕尔，一晚上龙马都只顾着和德川说话，我都吃醋了。”她嘴上说着吃醋，眼睛却瞟了瞟手冢，于是手冢走下来，“又在胡说。”

手冢手上拿着酒杯，向德川敬道：“前些日子你和龙马订婚未能到府恭喜，在这里补上一杯酒。”  
德川站起身，正要喝，手冢止住道，“这杯子太小，不足以显示孤的诚意。”于是命人换了大杯，叫人斟满。德川酒量不错，这一点酒也难不到他，于是谢了恩，一饮而尽。

不一会儿，众人纷纷向德川敬酒。越前自然知道这是何缘故，于是站起身，替德川挡道，“我来替他喝吧。”  
“怎么能敢让小侯爷喝呢。” 蔡王也是喝醉了酒，有些胡言乱语，“小侯爷莫不是心疼了？小侯爷若是疼了，我可担当不起。”

“好了好。大家可饶了他吧，他喝得够多了，本王来和大家喝，不醉无归。”迹部之前在一侧看了一夜的好戏，冷笑不止，本不欲帮德川，只是蔡王胡言乱语，越前面色有些恼怒，怕他再说出什么荒唐的话来，才上前解围。

南次郎此时也上前来，说自己年纪大熬不住了，于是越前趁势说陪父亲回府，微微扶着德川，跟着南次郎出了殿。

手冢望着越前扶着德川走出殿外，心中难受，想到他俩回了府，德川又可以对他的龙马为所欲为，便恨不得刚才的酒中有毒，让德川最好半路毒发。倒是还坐在皇后位置上的幸村，一边喝酒，一边吃着果品，脸上挂着笑，仿佛这些事与自己毫无干系。

越前将德川扶上马车，德川捂着额头，抚摸着越前的脸，“对不起，让你难堪了。”  
“不，不关你的事。”越前也躺下，靠在德川胸口上，吻了吻他的脸颊，“你今天做的很好。”  
德川紧紧搂着越前，欣慰地笑了笑。

……

春社家宴后一个月，便是春猎，因为还有一个月就要殿试，德川不敢大意，在府中温书。这半个月，虽然越前的地坤气息颇弱，但他和自己相处却越来越渐入佳境，白天他去上林苑练兵，自己在国子监读书，晚上两人温存欢好，恩爱缠绵。想至此，德川不由浅浅一笑。


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）

天气暖和了不少，越前带着十名羽林，骑着马，往猎场奔来。越前骑的马名唤雪里白上，玉白的马，配上银色的辔头，金色的马节约，春日一照，如皑皑白雪一般耀眼。越前腰间别着剑，背上背着弓，一手握着缰绳，一手持着白玉鞭，身上披着的是织金的云锦披风，熏风拂过，披风随风而动，更显得翩然若惊鸿，英气逼人。他身后的羽林全骑着枣红的汗血宝马，头戴武弁大冠，威武得很。

越前到了门口，将披风一抖下得马来，头带着貂蝉冠，但冠上带着的似乎不是貂尾毛，而是玉梁朱缨，身上穿着浅蓝色的提花锦曲裾，只是寻常曲裾不好骑射，他的改了一下，十分方便。腰间束着祥云宝饰络带，越前的腰很细，人虽还未长得太高，但如此打扮却显得匀称修长。

到了猎场时，各位皇子和迹部已经到了，都各自带着十名亲兵。每年的春猎，不仅是皇家的游戏，更是皇帝考核众皇子骑射之时，于是都不敢懈怠。

越前带着羽林，策马到迹部身边。迹部看了看他，这小子，分化过后每一次见面似乎都比之前更勾人。

“今年你打算输给我什么啊？”迹部忍不住又去逗他。去年秋猎，他跑去射鹿，比自己少了一只猎物，于是输了个玉佩给自己。  
“今年可没打算输给你。”越前扯着马头。  
“你去年也没打算输给我。”迹部笑道。  
“你还差得远呢，猴子山大王，等着看吧。”  
……  
两人正你一言我一语地斗嘴，内侍们此起彼伏的皇帝陛下，太子殿下驾到的声音在猎场响起。

回头看时，皇帝也穿着骑装。于是照例是一番过场，南次郎亲自将天子之弓递过皇帝，皇帝一箭射中早已备好的小鹿，众臣山呼万岁。

不一会儿，手冢带着亲兵，走到了越前身旁。想起前几日春社家宴，他为难德川。越前恨恨地带着羽林和迹部换了一个位置，不和手冢挨在一起。迹部见他那孩子气的模样，忍不住笑了起来。

手冢摇摇头，前几日是他过分了些，但也不用这么明显吧。太子的亲兵都是顶尖高手，手冢琢磨着此次一定要赢了越前。越前的脾气他很清楚，越是能赢他，他才越把你放在眼里。那个德川能够得他青睐，恐怕也是武功了得的缘故。

哨声响起的时候，众人策马向山林深处，每年猎场都会放生不少活物，山林那边是一个放生之处，猎物密集，更容易获胜。  
不过唯独越前和他的羽林们不去凑那热闹，反而往水草丰盛之处奔去。迹部见状，笑了笑，便跟着越前一起往水草处狂奔。

“猴子山大王，你跟着我干什么。”越前一边策马，一边回过头。  
“你天天带着羽林骑练兵狩猎，没有人比你们更知道猎物们喜欢什么地方。”迹部狡黠地眨眨眼。

“所以你就准备拾人牙慧吗？”越前笑了笑，“可以啊，小爷打不完的，可以让给你。”  
“那就要各凭本事了。”迹部夹紧马腹，挥舞了一下马鞭，“我知道了，前方定有水草丰盛之处。与其一窝蜂去山林的放生点守株待兔，不如守着水草处，以逸待劳。”

这个家伙，总能猜到自己所想，越前于是不说话，只带着羽林飞奔，他的羽林都是帝国最精锐的骑兵，迹部虽然马快，但亲兵们不如羽林，于是只能远远跟在后面。

不多时，二人已快到水草处，越前抬了抬手，羽林们尽数停下，迹部的亲兵远远看见，也跟着停了下来。

“这是干什么？”迹部见越前下马猫着腰，于是自己也猫着腰轻声问道。  
“猎物们警觉，如此一大队去，会将他们都吓跑了，要一个个缓行，形成合围之势，再瓮中捉鳖。”越前悄悄说。

“兵贵神速，又要出其不意吗？”迹部笑了笑，“你天天带着羽林们在上林苑疯跑就是练这个？”  
“打猎只是玩。真正要练的是对水草方向的敏感。”越前哼了一声，“我这两千羽林，日后都是将才，草原大漠之中，最要紧的就是能辨明水草，知南北东西，才能轻装简行，出其不意。”

“这有什么好难的，白天有太阳，夜晚有北斗。”迹部道。  
“那你最好日子挑好了，只在连日的晴天里出兵，其他时候都按兵不动。”越前看了他一眼，他是王爷，这些事他自然没细想。  
迹部吃了个瘪，“好好，知道你能耐了。日后立了军功再和我吹牛吧。”  
越前没有说话，说起带兵打仗，他从来不逞口舌之快。

羽林和迹部的亲兵在越前的指挥下慢慢对猎物们形成了合围，迹部听越前吹了声口哨，于是知道是狩猎的信号。不过羽林们到底训练有素，虽然是一起进攻，比迹部的亲兵多射了不少。

两队人马带着猎物回到猎场，手冢和众皇子们也回来了。手冢的亲兵全是绝顶高手，长公主之乱平定后，手冢赐死了姑姑，诸皇子对太子也甚是畏惧，故而手冢的猎物自然也是诸皇子中最多的。

于是皇帝下令数一数越前的，一番数下来，竟然和手冢所猎之数一模一样，都是一百三十七只。大臣们有的建议让越前和手冢单独比比，有的建议就此和局。皇帝倒是玩心大起，亲自放生了一只小白狐，让两人谁能将白狐毫发无伤地带回，谁就赢了。若都没有抓到，那就都要认罚。

越前和手冢无奈，只能策马去追白狐，追上白狐并不难，但难的是毫发无伤。两人一路从猎场追到山边，两人互不相让。为了不让白狐上山，手冢纵马一跃，堵住白狐的去路，白狐正要往旁边山坡跑。

这真要跑到山里，两人哪里去捉去，于是越前下马，蹲在路边，“过来过来，乖，我给你吃花生米。”越前从兜里掏出几颗花生。

白狐停了停，手冢看着越前，这家伙从小就有奇怪地吸引动物的体质。  
越前蹲下，看着白狐的眼睛，白狐也盯着他，瞅了一会儿，“花生米，很好吃的。”越前放了一颗花生米在口中，冲白狐眨了眨眼。果然，白狐经不住花生米的诱惑，向越前走了过去。

先还只是吃越前放在地上的几颗，尝到甜头后，便直接到越前手上吃起来。吃了一会儿，越前顺势将白狐抱起，骑到马上。手冢见他抱着白狐，白狐可爱，越前伸手摸摸它的头，它伸出舌头舔了舔越前的指尖，逗得越前开心地抱着它。看得手冢恨不得将越前也抱在怀里，也亲亲他的手指。  
手冢走近越前，越前和怀里的白狐一起抬头警惕地看着他，这一大一小看得手冢哭笑不得。  
“害怕我吃了你吗？”手冢逗他。越前哼了一声：“还有花生米吗？”  
手冢摸了摸口袋，他没有带零食的习惯，只好摇摇头。越前不高兴地瞪了他 一眼，低头逗弄小白狐。手冢在他面前蹲下来，伸手也要去摸小狐狸，原本温顺的狐狸突然亮出獠牙，眼看着就要咬到手冢的手指，越前一把按住它的脖子压在地上，急急道：“没咬着你吧。”  
“没有。”被野生的畜生咬到危险不小，手冢张开左手仔细查看，越前也担忧地探过脑袋，他看得仔细，鼻尖几乎碰到了手冢的手。手冢看着他的脑袋，很想伸手去摸一摸，却又不敢，害怕他跟这只小狐狸一样受到惊吓而咬他。不过他现在又开始主动亲近自己了，这很好。

越前获胜，皇帝大喜，犒赏了越前和羽林骑们。于是众臣与皇帝便驻扎在猎场，打算吃了烤鹿肉再回行宫。

众大臣与皇帝一处篝火，手冢、迹部、诸皇子与越前一处篝火。  
众人围着鹿，火烧得老高，烟熏和鹿肉的香味传来，平日里颇为习惯的味道，越前却觉得此时被熏得有些难受，于是站起身，说是回帐休息。手冢见他脸色不大好看，忙走到他身边，“怎么了？要紧吗？要不要传太医看看？”

“没事，就是被鹿肉的油烟熏得难受。”今天和他闹了一天脾气，此时他关心自己，也不好再不理他。  
“我陪你去帐中休息吧。”手冢拉着越前。  
“没事，不用。”越前头摇得似拨浪鼓一般，若手冢和自己一起在帐中，不知过后又会传出什么闲话。  
于是手冢也不再坚持，着人送越前回帐休息，自己依旧和皇子们一起烤鹿肉。

烤了一会儿，迹部府上有人来报，说府上的家奴在外面，不知为何得罪了荣德公主身边的大宫女，于是迹部只得赶回去，回去之前，拿了一块烤好的鹿肉去看了看越前，只见他睡在榻上，已经睡着了，于是拍拍他，越前睁开眼，便见迹部拿着鹿腿摇了摇，“要吃鹿肉吗？”  
越前皱着鼻子摇了摇头，“快拿出去，我闻着都不舒服。”  
迹部忙命一旁伺候的内侍拿出去，帮越前盖了盖被子，“你这是怎么了，以前不是经常吃吗？要不要我带你回府？”  
“大概这些天有些受风寒，胃口不太好。”越前弓着身体。“一会儿老爹和圣上那边散了席，我就跟着回去了。”  
“那我先回去了，你休息一会儿如果还不好，就看看太医吧。”迹部摸了摸他的额头，并不发热，心下放心了些。

“我知道，你回去吧。”越前点点头，困得厉害，又迷迷糊糊睡着了。

……

手冢和诸皇子吃完鹿肉，散了席，忙赶到越前帐中，侍从为他撩起帐围，手冢走了进去。帐中烤着炭，很是暖和。越前在帐内的踏上躺着，看起来是睡着了。


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）

灯烛幽暗，左右见手冢来了，忙又将灭了的灯点上。  
还没点两盏，手冢抬手止住，生怕灯太亮，吵醒越前。  
走到越前身边，他静静地睡着，身体蜷成一团，他的个子小小的，这么蜷缩着看着更加幼小，就像小时候窝在自己身边午睡的样子，令人怜惜。

手冢轻叹一声，在他身边坐下，这些日子，实在发生了太多事，两个人，似乎再也回不到从前。  
手冢手撑着头，静静地看着越前发呆。  
“太子哥哥，太子哥哥，陪我练剑好不好。”恍惚中似乎是越前稚嫩的声音，“太子哥哥都不和我玩，我以后才不要嫁给你。”  
……  
“太子哥哥加油，打扁那只猴子山大王。”“龙马，你怎么知道不是我打扁你的太子哥哥呢？”  
“因为太子哥哥赢了我啊，赢了我的人是不会输给别人的。”  
……  
“太子哥哥，你出行不能事先公布时辰路径，刺客如果知道，会提前埋伏的。”  
“不过你不用太害怕，我会保护你的。”  
……  
“你是皇太子，有的是人给你认错。但我不能，我的职责是辅佐你，保护你，不是向你认错。你做得不好，我就要受罚，这是我职责所在。”  
……  
“殿下，让我出去，目前只有我能让父亲立即调兵。”  
“叛军已全部肃清，长公主府和司寇府也控制住了，殿下，我们走吧。”  
……  
“父亲说过人世间悲惨的事太多，以战止战，可矣。天下的事殿下一个人操心不完，但殿下你会成为一代明君的，有我在，你一定可以的。”  
……  
手冢睁开眼，光线不明不暗，他伸出手，将越前的手捧在掌心，越前这些日子的气息很淡，是因为带了阻隔气息的东西吗？手冢摸了摸越前的腰，他果然带着香囊。手冢将越前的香囊摘下，放到一帮。小心翼翼地闻了闻，依旧很淡，不过自己倒是闻得到了，但不会像之前那夜那般。

“龙马，有什么可以回到过去吗？”如果可以回到三个月前，自己一定会阻止南次郎带龙马出城，自己会陪他过完全部的雨露期，那样的话，一切都不一样。  
想起龙马那日对德川的态度，手冢就觉得心中难受，“你不要嫁给他，好不好。”如此想着，将头埋在越前胸口。

……

越前睡梦中觉得有什么压得自己难受，睁开眼，竟然是手冢，他还握着自己的手。越前一惊，慌忙坐起身。

手冢见他醒了，似乎有些惊惶的模样，心中一黯，是什么时候开始，他要如此提防自己了？于是将越前按回榻上，“生病了就别乱跑，好好休息。”  
越前摸了摸腰间，发现香囊不见了，于是更为惊慌，顾不得冷，狠狠一推手冢，一跃而起，光着脚跑下床，就要往帐外走。手冢慌忙一把拉住他的手，“龙马，外面冷。”

“放开我，我的香囊呢？”越前并不是怕手冢，而是他知道，自己和手冢气息太过相合，若两人气息纠缠起来，都控制不住自己。于是拼了命地挣脱。

手冢不知越前为何反应如此激烈，慌忙放开他，“在桌上，你香囊在桌上。”于是松开手去给他拿香囊，一边找一边道，“龙马你别怕，你现在地坤的气息很弱，我控制得住。”

“殿下……”越前叫了他一声，但是他的声音有些不对劲，手冢回过头，忽然见越前皱着眉，猫着腰，眼看着就要往前倒下，不由大惊失色，慌忙将他接住，搂在怀里。  
“痛，我痛……”越前靠着手冢，一只手拽住他的手臂，一只手捂住小腹，痛得身体都弯了起来，灯光昏黄，却依旧看得清越前脸色惨白，嘴唇瞬间没了血色。  
“龙马你怎么了，龙马？”手冢手忙脚乱地将他抱在怀中。  
“痛，好痛……”越前咬着嘴唇，把脑袋抵在手冢的胸口，手指掐得手冢的手臂都痛了起来。  
他痛苦的样子，叫手冢彻底慌了神，忙将他一把抱起，大声道：“太医，太医，快去传太医！”

手冢将越前抱回榻上，越前还捂着小腹，手冢想腾出手将被子盖好，手却被越前拽着：“别走。”越前喘着气，眼睛恳求地望着手冢。  
手冢心柔下一片，心疼地吻吻他的额头，“我不走。我给你把被子盖好。”  
将越前把被子盖好，手冢这才忽然发觉手上似乎黏黏糊糊的，抬起手，昏黄的灯光照过来，红得妖艳的鲜血顺着手指滴下……猛地掀开越前的被子，越前的下身全是血，已经洇湿了被褥，而且血还在往外流。

“太医，太医怎么还不来！”手冢飞奔到帐口，正要掀开帐帷。

“痛，痛……”越前不住地呻吟，“手冢，我要死了。”手冢忙又跑回越前榻前，顾不得还满是鲜血，双手握住越前的手，“胡说，别胡说，你不会死的，我不会让你死。”

正慌乱间，太医们提着药箱鱼贯而入。一见手冢满手鲜血，太医们先是大吃一惊，“殿下……”  
“不是我的血，龙马，快看看龙马。”手冢声音发颤，手也在发抖。

太医们慌忙走到越前面前，一看越前捂着小腹，血从下面留下，就明白了九分，于是诊脉的诊脉，帮越前脱衣物的脱衣物。

“小侯爷这是小产，本已有了差不多三个月的身孕。”太医搭着脉，“当务之急是先看看胎是否完全脱落。”

“痛，痛！”越前呻吟着，额头上一层汗，太医忙给他扎了几针，暂时缓解了他的疼痛。

三个月的身孕！手冢握住越前的手，头脑一片空白，三个月……那是不是自己……完全脱落，什么，还没完全脱落，还有的救吗？  
“能保得住吗？”手冢一把抓住太医。  
“殿下，这个臣实在无能为力。”太医说着就要分开越前的双腿。  
“你干什么！”手冢慌忙将越前的被子搭上。  
“殿下，如果不确保胎全弄出来，怕会影响小侯爷的身体，和日后的生育。”太医哭笑不得，手冢这才松开手，手足无措地站在一边。

太医们的话越前自然也听到了，他有些茫然，三个月的身孕，小产，这些他想都没想过的事竟然忽然发生。三个月，是雨露期的时候吗？那是德川告诉自己他有避孕，那岂不是……越前转过头，看了手冢一眼，不由发愣。

手冢见越前又惊又痛的样子，总算回过神来，他低下头，贴着他的耳边，“龙马，是我的吗？”  
“我不知道……”越前脑子有些乱。

正在此时，皇帝皇后和南次郎也到了，内侍们行礼道，“太医正在手术，帐内还不能透风，还望陛下，娘娘，和大司马等一等。”  
“龙马怎么了？”南次郎焦急万分。  
“太医说是小产。”内侍低声道。  
“小产？”南次郎不由大吃一惊，龙马因为年纪太小，自己一直有嘱咐德川记得避孕，莫非……他心中焦急，知道手冢就在里面，恨不得立刻闯进去。

太医们一阵手忙脚乱，总算将越前清理干净。内侍们也慌忙搬了一张新床榻，用炭火烘得暖暖的，给越前换好衣服，移到榻上。手冢也清理了换了衣服，起身走到太医们身边，轻声道：“可以验出是谁的吗？”  
其中一个太医抬眼看了手冢一眼，轻声道，“殿下等一等。臣要取一点您的血。”

太医们走到角落，几个人将小产的胎儿和手冢的血融了融，又依古法辨了气息，已然有了答案。

恰好在此刻，皇帝皇后与南次郎走到帐内，越前躺在榻上，惨白的一张小脸看起来煞是可怜，手冢握着他的手放在唇边，怜惜地亲吻。见几人进来，他竟然也不起身施礼。南次郎忙走到榻边，摸着越前的额头，“好点了吗？”  
越前虚弱地点点头：“臭老头，我想回家。”越前声音委屈，带着一丝哭腔。南次郎听得心里揪紧，也不顾君臣之分，手一挥，直接在越前塌边坐下，将手冢挤到一边去。  
“你乖乖的，待会儿就带你回家，嗯？”

此时太医们不敢说话，战战兢兢立在一旁。听到这话，才有人恭敬地道：“小侯爷今晚不能移动，小产最怕受寒，明日也不能长途跋涉，最好移到行官休息。”  
南次郎皱眉，显然是十分不悦了。

“大司马勿急，朕命人将行宫收拾出来，大司马就在此住下照料。”皇帝开了口，南次郎面色依旧不愉，却也说不出什么反对的话来。

“有结果了吗？”见众人不再说话，皇帝又问道，内侍早已将前因后果与他回报清楚。  
“回禀陛下，有了。”  
“是谁的？”皇帝觉得问出口时，心也跟着牵扯了一下。

嗯……太医们互相看了一眼，最后一个老太医才看了手冢一眼，小声道：“是太子殿下的，内气与太子殿下十分相似。”

皇帝不由闭上眼，自己的第一个皇孙，竟然就这么不明不白地没了。若不是硬不许皇儿立越前，这孩子还会是嫡长孙。  
皇后听了更是难过，不禁帕子捂口，转向一边，不忍再看越前，若知道事情会变成这样，又为何非要拆散他们。

手冢心里面早已经有答案，让太医验证，与其说是想知道个明白，不如说是堵南次郎和父皇的嘴。此刻由太医亲口证实，却又觉得五味陈杂，心中又欢乐又痛苦，已经分不清是喜是悲了。南次郎守着越前，他依旧蹲了下来，紧紧地握着越前的手，柔声道，“龙马，我们有孩子了，你怀了我的孩子。”


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）

手冢心里面早已经有答案，让太医验证，与其说是想知道个明白，不如说是堵南次郎和父皇的嘴。此刻由太医亲口证实，却又觉得五味陈杂，心中又欢乐又痛苦，已经分不清是喜是悲了。南次郎守着越前，他依旧蹲了下来，紧紧地握着越前的手，柔声道，“龙马，我们有孩子了，你怀了我的孩子。”

越前愣愣地看着手冢，“可是又没了吗？”越前虚弱的声音听起来还带点稚嫩，空空的，听着就叫人心疼。  
手冢难过的低下头，抱住他，轻轻吻了吻他的唇，“别难过，以后还会有的，以后我们还会有很多。”  
南次郎脸色已经难看至极，却强忍着没有发作，只冷冷看向太医：“接下去要做些什么，要开的药你都写过来。”

“小侯爷今晚不能移动，帐内炉火不要停，着人照看着，明日移至行宫静养。半月之后，若无事方可回京。这一个半月都不能有房事，身子半年之内都不能怀孕。臣会着人跟着小侯爷，日夜调理。”  
“会影响之后吗？”皇帝忽然问道。  
“小侯爷从小身体康健，年纪又轻，只要调理得当，绝不会影响，只是……”太医欲言又止。  
“只是什么？”  
“小侯爷和太子殿下气息如此相合，日后若有房事，又不想怀上，要千万记得避孕。”太医的声音几不可闻，越前本是名正言顺的太子妃，如今这一搅和，太医都不知道如何开口。  
“你的意思就是若不避孕就会怀上吗？”皇帝和皇后面面相觑。

“十有八九……”太医擦了擦汗。

手冢听到，伸出手，捋了捋越前的头发，“听到了吗，龙马，好好调养好身子，我们以后还会有很多孩子的。”

“太子殿下！”南次郎突然道，睁开眼，看着手冢，一双眼睛锋利如同鹰隼。都说龙马什么都像他的母亲，唯独眼睛和眼神像他的父亲。可龙马的眼睛远没有南次郎这般令人胆寒。手冢停了下来，他似乎感觉到了什么。越前突然伸出手，抓住南次郎的手腕，低声道：“臭老头，我好困。”他的声音虚弱不堪，露出的一截手腕细瘦得一折就断，却像抓住了南次郎的软肋，把那一身的逆鳞都安抚下来。南次郎拍拍他的手背，将他的手塞回被窝，才转向手冢，颇不客气地道：“犬子身子不适，还请太子殿下先行离开。”

此话一出，众人噤若寒蝉，皇帝也微微皱了皱眉，可终究是皇儿的不是，也难怪大司马生气。

“龙马，你好好休息，我一会儿再来看你。”手冢看了南次郎一眼，他从小就有君主的威仪，哪怕是在这狼狈的处境也不例外。说着弯下腰，在越前的额上吻了一下。  
“嗯。”越前点了点头，乖巧得如同小时候，儿子并不抗拒手冢，南次郎也不好发作，更何况自己方才已属无礼了。

手冢与皇帝皇后回到皇帝的帐内，三人一路沉默。  
入了帐，手冢一声不吭地坐到案边，仰着头，两手垂下，身体似没了力气。闭上眼，越前捂着肚子倒在自己怀里的模样就在脑海中反反复复，睁开眼，手冢看着自己的手，想起越前推开自己，自己又拉住他的情形，就总觉得他的血还顺着自己的手往下流。

纵然现在知道了是他小产的血，手冢依旧忍不住发抖，那种会失去他的恐惧忽然如呼啸的黑色龙卷将他吞没，自己早就丧失了承受失去他的能力。

皇帝皇后看着手冢的模样，着实心疼，于是双双走到他身边，皇后将手搭在手冢背上，轻轻抚摸着。

“如果我不拉他就好了。”手冢抬起头，“如果我不拉他，他不用力，也许还能保住。”  
“别想了，这也许就是命数。”皇帝拍了拍手冢，“皇儿你也累了，早些歇息吧。”  
“我没法不去想，父皇母后可以不想吗？如果当日你们许了儿臣所请，今日失去的孩子，就能顺利出世，就是儿臣的嫡长子。”手冢的眼神逐渐有了怒气，“父皇、母后难道不心疼吗？不想看看你们未出世的孙儿长什么样吗？”

皇帝和皇后被戳中心事，这么多年，早就将越前视为儿媳的，又岂止手冢一人，如今没了孙儿，心里也空空的。皇帝听了，默默坐到帐中的椅子上，叹了一口气。  
皇后见状，只得斥责手冢道，“皇儿你明知道他已经委身给德川，为何还和他……做出这等事。”

“八岁那年，父皇登基之时我就被立为皇太子，从那时起，龙马就是太后和母后为我挑的太子妃，天下皆知。十多年来，我们一起读书、睡觉，我早就拿他当妻子对待。长公主之变时他冒死潜出东宫，才令大司马立即调兵平叛，救下儿臣。”手冢看着前方，眼神有些空洞，“我找到他之前，有人告诉过我吗？儿臣找到他的时候，只知道他还会是儿臣的太子妃，不管他如何，儿臣对他都情难自禁，他对儿臣也一样。”

“如果他真的对你也似你对他一般，又怎么会轻易许诺委身下嫁？”皇后摸了摸手冢的头。  
“龙马从小心高气傲，被忽然告知儿臣已经另立他人，一怒之下才会委身于人。”手冢的声音十分生气，越前的性子他很清楚，从他之前对自己说的话，手冢早已想明白前因后果。

“但事已至此，皇儿你又能怎样？”皇帝长长地叹息了一声。  
“会有办法的。”手冢闭着眼，“会有办法的。”可他如今什么办法都想不到，一闭眼就是越前倒在自己怀里，自己手上沾满他的血，让他心痛得窒息，再也不会让他受伤，再也不会让他没了孩子。

……

越前迷迷糊糊地睡着，身体蜷缩在被窝里发抖，太医们的话令他的脑袋轰隆隆的，下腹还在隐隐地痛。

南次郎抱着手坐在榻旁的椅子上，头时不时往下一垂，看来是坐着睡着了。手冢到哪里去了，他不是说会来陪自己吗？这些日，自己一直躲着他，可此时，却偷偷地很想他。就像小时候每一次生病，总希望他来哄自己，陪自己一样。一样又不一样，此时比小时候，更加想他。

正在此时，帐帷掀开，虽然没转身，越前也能感觉到是手冢，感觉心头略安定了些，于是闭上眼装睡。

手冢蹲到越前榻前，静静地看着他，他的睫毛微微地 颤动，呼吸也和平时睡着时不一样，还和小时候装睡一样演技拙劣。于是凑上去，亲了亲他的睫毛，“别装了，真是一点都没变。”  
越前睁开眼，看着手冢，帐内的灯虽然都灭了，但炭火烧得很暖，昏暗橘红的一点光，晕得他的脸色不似之前那般苍白。  
“好点了吗？”手冢怜惜地摸了摸他的脸颊，越前点了点头。  
“还痛吗？”手冢见他还缩着身体，料想他还是不舒服，果然，越前也点了点头。

“你刚才去哪儿了？”越前虚弱地问了一句，这一句让手冢心疼不已，他一直在等自己回来吗？这个小傻瓜。  
“刚才你父亲生我的气，我先避一避风头。”手冢的声音很温柔，就像幼时哄他吃药一样。  
“我有点饿。”越前望着手冢，他的眼神有些委屈，手冢又是一阵心疼。  
“太医说你如果饿了，就进一些豆腐羊血粉羹。我去叫人弄点来，好不好？”  
“那个怪腥的。”越前皱了皱鼻子。  
“乖，就当药吃了。”手冢刮了刮他的鼻子。

……

内侍把血粉羹端上来时，手冢尝了一口，特意吩咐了腥味要去好，但因为越前小产的缘故，不能放香料，故而还是有些膻。拿了越前和自己的外袍，把他扶起来裹得严严实实，生怕他受了寒。

“我手都被裹起来了，怎么吃。”越前低头看了看被手冢裹得像粽子一样的自己。  
手冢将他抱好，舀了一瓢，小心地吹了吹，送到他口里，因为是从背后抱着他，所以手冢吹出的气从越前脸颊拂过，越前索性靠着手冢肩膀上。手冢心中一柔，亲了亲他毛绒绒的脑袋。

一瓢一瓢，慢慢地喂着，已经好久，没有这样喂过他吃东西，他十一岁之后，宫中的嬷嬷就不让两人平时再如此亲近，说是不合礼数，也不让越前没事就在东宫横冲直撞，更别说过夜，不过说起来也奇怪，越前不是听话的主，开始也不理嬷嬷们，但似乎有一日起，他忽然守礼了起来，是了，之前他还病了几天，自己去他府上看他，他也不见。

喂完了羹，手冢依旧将越前抱着，两人都默不作声，就像曾经无比亲昵的两人一样。手冢抱了一会儿，见越前又有些犯困，于是将他放倒，将粽子解去，把被子给他盖好。“乖乖再睡一会儿，你要多休息。”  
越前看着手冢，眼里似乎有些无助，猜想他是害怕自己离开的缘故，手冢也躺在越前身边，用衣服将自己盖上，“我不走，在这里陪着你。”  
越前点了点头，闭上眼，窝在手冢怀中睡着了。


	21. Chapter 21

（二十一）

手冢再睁开眼时，越前还在怀中睡得很沉，许是姿势不舒服的缘故，手臂有些酸。刚想活动获得手臂，忽然发现南次郎已不在帐内。手冢觉得心中的石头似乎搬去了一块，松了一口气，将裹在被子里的越前往怀里搂了搂。

……

南次郎其实并没有走远，就站在帐外，他抄着手，神色有些复杂。儿子他，远比自己想象得要依赖手冢。是的，他小时候原本十分依赖手冢，但近几年似乎不这么依赖了，也不再像小时候，赖在东宫不回家。是从什么时候开始，自己也记不清了，好像就是长公主之变不久后开始的，那时伦子刚去世不久，小小年纪，又经历了血淋淋的宫变，自己想他也许是一夜之间长大了，又或许是曾经对手冢的依赖，只像对大哥哥一般的依赖，没有太在意。

如今这情形可怎么办，且不说手冢那边已有了太子妃和太子良娣，龙马已经和德川定亲，而且天下都知道德川已经住在府内，这些都不是可以儿戏的。回头看了看帐帷，明知道不合礼数，却又不忍心此刻去苛责。无奈之下，重重地叹息一声。

……

皇帝、皇后不多时过来，见南次郎站在帐外，于是也止住了脚步，三人都没有说话，似乎心照不宣。

“要不，让皇儿娶龙马为平妻吧。”皇后心软，轻声试探着。  
“娘娘！”南次郎皱了皱眉，“龙马不会愿意，也不会幸福的，我的儿子，我最清楚。”  
皇帝更是黑了脸，“胡闹，且不说平妻为律法所不容，就是特赦，龙马和德川的事已经天下皆知，如今德川还中了文武双魁，若让皇儿夺他之妻，岂不寒了天下士子之心？”  
皇后于是低下头，不再说话。

……

不多时，内侍们请将越前移到行宫静养，手冢小心翼翼把裹成小粽子的越前抱上马车，正想坐上车，南次郎走上前，拦住他道，“昨晚有劳太子殿下了，犬子还是臣来照顾吧。”  
手冢愣了愣，刚想说话，皇后走在他身边，牵了牵他衣角，于是没有再坚持。

南次郎上了车，看着躺在一旁的龙马，想开口问他，可他的脸色在白天看起来愈发苍白，若是手冢的陪伴能让他好得快些，就暂时这样吧。明知道下去就是错，但还是忍不住在这种时候，溺爱他一些。

行官早已收拾好，皇帝特地命内侍收拾最暖和舒适的一处与越前居住，甚至都不顾是否僭越。  
太医们轮班伺候，内侍们更是不离左右，皇帝下了严旨，不许任何人传播议论此事，可内侍间仍忍不住偷偷议论太子殿下是否意欲想金屋藏娇，伺候的时候低眉顺眼，眼神交换间，却多了一丝心知肚明的揶揄暧昧。 

……

越前躺在舒适软和的床上，南次郎坐在床边，手上拿着一本书，时不时摸摸他的额头，看他是否有发热，太医说，若这两日不发热，愈合得好，之后便不会有大碍。这让南次郎一刻不敢大意。内侍们还依照太医吩咐，时不时替他按按腿脚。

越前虽然从小也是被人伺候着长大的，但并没有被这么多人围着伺候，有些不自在，尤其让不熟悉的人在自己身上按来按去，他此次来并未带丫鬟小厮。不由往南次郎腿上缩。

南次郎知道他不自在，于是道：“我来吧。”说罢便按照太医交代的手法，轻轻按压着越前的小腿。只是他从来也做不了这些事，按了一会儿，便觉手酸。已经着人去将堀尾几人叫来，只是还没有这么快。

手冢在龙马殿外徘徊了一阵，见有内侍出来，便问，“小侯爷如何了？”  
“小侯爷不喜欢奴才们按压，大司马正亲自与他按。”内侍忙跪倒在地上。  
手冢听罢也不管南次郎之前的话，便走了入殿内，径直走到床前。果然南次郎正甩了甩手臂，而越前在一旁睡着了。越前母亲去世后，南次郎又当爹又当娘，众人都劝他纳一房妾，但越前对此更为抗拒，于是只得作罢，因此越前与他感情极深，就连越前自己都没发现，他在南次郎身边身心年龄都会小上几岁。就算是度过了雨露期，甚至有过小孩子也没有改变，这会儿更是习惯性地蜷缩在南次郎身边，手指还抓着南次郎的衣角。

“大司马累了，我来吧。”手冢坐到越前床边。  
“怎敢劳烦太子殿下。”南次郎忙伸手阻拦。  
“不碍事。”手冢脱了鞋，坐到床尾，将手戳暖和了些，伸进越前的被子，轻轻地按压。

南次郎不好再阻拦，只得坐在床边，“殿下为君，犬子为臣，殿下如此不合君臣之礼。”  
“大司马为父，龙马为子，大司马可以，我也没什么不行。”手冢点了点头，心里想说合夫妻之礼，但始终不敢太过造次。  
南次郎皱了皱眉，只好轻轻拉出衣角，又往越前怀里塞了个枕头，才走到殿内另一头的书架边，挑着书看。

越前的腿生得修长匀称，腿肚微鼓，摸上去柔韧又可爱，手冢一边捏，一边顺着腿移动，隔着亵裤，摸不到那日他细滑的皮肤，手冢依旧觉得心跳得有些快。手冢深深吸了口气，让自己平静下来。  
越前翻了个身，他睡觉时总能找到暖和的地方，于是向手冢靠了过来，依在手冢腿边。手冢将他被子盖得好一些，也靠着他躺下。  
手不禁描摹着越前俊秀却失了血色的脸庞。原本以为他这些日子气息淡，是因为雨露期过了，又被德川半标记的缘故，没想到，是因为怀了自己的孩子。回想起昨日的情形，手冢又忍不住心疼自责。于是将越前抱着怀里，不住地亲他的脸颊，眼睑，额头。越前睡梦中被他亲得迷糊，伸出手舞了一会儿，手冢握住他的手，在唇边亲了亲，又塞回被子放好，越前感觉到暖和，往他怀里蜷了蜷。

一夜悬心，手冢也困极，又抱着越前睡着了，迷糊间，似乎感觉到身后有人在叹气。

……

越前睁开眼，映入眼帘的是手冢的一张俊脸，他的嘴唇靠着自己的额头，呼出的气息很暖和。越前望着眼前的人发呆，长久以来，就被所有人都当作他的太子妃，以至于自己虽然抗拒困在宫中，但其实也早已理所当然，甚至从来没有仔细想过自己是否喜欢他。只记得父亲说他要令立他人时，自己心里的那一丝酸楚。

刚到山上时，总忍不住将德川和他比，甚至和德川的第一次中还想到他，终于觉得自己已经完全接受了德川，可他又在那时冲了进来，和自己缠绵了一日一夜。之后强迫自己不再去想，拼了命的抗拒他，用尽了力气去抗拒，没想到竟然因此没了自己和他的孩子。越前摸了摸小腹，平坦的小腹如果不是隐隐的疼痛，根本和平时没什么不同，可昨日，竟然是怀着他的孩子吗？

想起自己痛得要死的那一刹那，他把自己抱在怀里时，靠着他的胸口，紧紧抓住他的手，才发觉原来自己竟是如此想他，害怕他离开。

望着床帏，父亲说过，自己和他的气息太过相合，自己便就这么以为了，从没有认真去思考自己对手冢到底有着什么样的感情。他能够说服自己，那一日所有和他缠绵的情意都是气息的缘故，可是如今，自己却依旧觉得，靠着他就无比的安心，甚至和靠着南次郎的那种安全感不同。南次郎爱他护他，可是越前却无法与他诉说自己心中的苦闷。可是面对手冢，他甚至不需要开口，丧子之痛，逝者不可追，可来者，可期吗？

越前不知道，手冢也不知道，两人像受伤的小兽，呜咽着互相舔毛，外面狂风暴雨，但是依偎着，却觉得温暖。那是一种痛苦被共同承担，知道了这个世界上，有人真正的痛你所痛的安全感。  
手冢抱着越前，半梦半醒，觉察到越前似乎在看自己，于是没有睁眼。曾经以为越前和自己一样，早就和自己明确了彼此的感情，他的那些逃避只是害羞，可这些日子才发觉，也许，他真的一直在逃避。自己笃定的事情，越前却依旧心存疑虑，而自己居然一无所觉，更没有注意到太医那些隐晦的暗示，这些日子，心里很懊悔，如果早逼他面对自己，两人怎么也不会阴差阳错到这步田地。

察觉到越前的手搭着小腹，心里一痛，手冢再也装不下去，手伸进被子，覆在越前的手背上。越前转过头看了手冢一眼，又转过身。  
手冢从背后抱住他，手指轻轻的摩擦着越前的手背。  
“如果他能出生，会是什么模样。”越前低下头，喃喃道，似在问手冢，又似没有问。  
“那他会是未来的太子。”  
“你怎么知道他会是个天乾？”越前似乎不以为然。  
“我是孩子的父亲，我当然知道。”手冢在他耳边呢喃着，又亲了亲他的耳朵，没有一丝情欲，只有亲昵与安慰。越前似乎被安抚了一点，他的身体放松下来。

“也许那天我不跑下床……”越前望着床帏，这些日子他都不愿去想那天的事，对自己小产也懵懵懂懂，唯一的感觉只有痛，但现在，身体上的伤口已经被调养得七七八八，可是心里上的伤口，一直没有被治愈，如今开始化脓，后知后觉地开始痛了。  
“不是你的错，别再想了，以后我们还会有的。”手冢心上一抽搐，将他搂得更紧了一些，又想紧紧地抱住他，又怕伤到他，最后只好闭着眼，不断吻着他的额头。越前也闭上眼，静静地窝在手冢怀里。

……


	22. Chapter 22

（二十二）

有太医们的精心调养，又有手冢和南次郎细心照料，过了几日，越前身体已经好多了，太医说每天可以下地走半个时辰。越前气色和胃口都好了不少，只是躺在床上时有些无聊，又睡不着，连带着脾气也有些烦躁。这日他轰走了伺候的小厮，一个人啃着手指正百无聊赖，手冢便过来了。见他气闷的样子，手冢只觉得可爱无比，忍不住低头去亲吻他的额头，被越前一把推开。

手冢只好暂时做个君子，拿出这几日的功课，问越前要不要听。越前雨露期之后便不再上课，但是一时半会儿也没有找到合适的老师，这会儿缺的课不少。  
太傅这几日讲左传，恰好讲到崔杼弑庄公一节，手冢翻开书，刚念了几句，便合上书，摸了摸越前的发丝，“饿了吗？饿了我叫人拿些点心来。”

左传二人早已熟读，只是太傅喜反复研读，自己刚吃了东西，手冢这忽然停下，必不是担心自己饿了的缘故。越前听了开头，早知是崔杼一事。齐庄公因与重臣崔杼美貌的妻子棠姜私通，而引来杀身之祸，被崔杼家臣以捉拿淫贼之名所杀。崔杼弑杀庄公之后，晏子不殉其君，还说，君若为社稷死，则臣下誓死追随，但君因私通臣妻而死，臣子不必追随。  
越前皱了皱眉，转过身，有些气闷。手冢于是躺到他身边，侧着头，点了点他的鼻子，“怎么了，又不舒服了吗？”

“没什么。”越前不是那种会胡思乱想的人，更做不到太傅常说的，见贤思齐，见不贤则改之，他继承了南次郎自傲的性格，就算是手冢把这课讲完，他也只会当个故事听了。但是手冢这刻意回避却让他分外不爽。只是这气来得莫名其妙，开不了口，只闷闷地生气。  
过了一会儿，见手冢还杵在那儿，又觉得他碍眼。好在南次郎走了进来。

南次郎见他好些了，于是找来沙盘，准备给他讲讲虎钤经。手冢亦颇有兴致，也在一旁听。越前也来了兴致，伸手去摆弄沙盘旗子 ，还与南次郎演练了几回，只是南次郎担心他劳神过度，只与他玩一会儿便停下来了，让越前感觉不过瘾。就这样又过去几日，太医说越前恢复得很好。这几日天气也回暖了，再过几日就可回京了。

行宫建在温泉之上，加之今日暖和，到了黄昏，依旧一点不冷。用了晚膳，手冢说陪越前散散步，起初南次郎担心越前冷到，但是看越前这几日空躺着，小脸儿也圆了一圈，皮肤养得水嫩，让人恨不得上手掐一把，这会儿也可怜兮兮得看着自己。南次郎只好叫人拿来厚裘，将他裹得严实，又命人跟着，才让两人离开。

行宫越前随手冢也来过多次，如今似比前些年景致又添了几处。手冢牵着越前绕过雪香亭，飞鸿轩，怕越前疲乏，命内侍们铺好软垫，二人又坐下来。

越前这几日看似好了许多，见人也看起来与往日无异，但是两个人相处的时候，他却不由自主得露出茫然的表情。这会儿他正盯着一片落叶出神，手冢知道他不是伤春悲秋的性格，这会儿盯着落叶看，更多的只是视线找一个落脚点，心里面想的肯定还是那件事情。

再多的安慰也无济于事，更何况，手冢自己现在也无法给出承诺。他再想，也不能，身为太子，有太多身不由己。有的时候，他甚至恨自己的身份。他深吸了一口气，弯腰捡起那片落叶，越前的眼神便跟着跳了一下，落在他的身上。

这是一片再普通不过的叶子，叶子青绿，还沾着水珠，想来是被风雨打下来的。手冢要来手绢，擦干净树叶上的水珠，才将叶子递给越前。越前傻傻地接过，不知道他这是什么意思。  
“来。”手冢拉过越前的手：“我带你去一个地方。”  
“什么地方？”

“你跟我来就知道了。”手冢朝越前眨眨眼，越前下意识地跟着笑了一下。 手冢不是爱玩的人，老被越前嘲笑少年老成，但是偶尔，也会牵着越前的手，带他在巨大的皇宫里探险，带他去看神秘的地方，虽然大多是哪面旧墙下，有个狗洞而已……

穿过飞鸿轩后的巨石，眼前便是一条溪，蜿蜒而下，一直通往行宫外。溪水旁是花坞，香气蕴着水气，一道顺溪流而下。  
“这里看起来不像是有狗洞啊，莫非是在水底下？”越前调侃手冢，手冢也知道他这是想起了过去的事情，会心一笑，点点他的鼻子。

“哪能让小侯爷再钻狗洞，不是辱了我朝颜面。”  
“太子殿下钻得，我自然可以。”越前抬起头看着手冢，眼睛亮亮的。

此时一旁的内侍们过来，手里捧着灯。  
“你带我来放流灯？”越前有些哭笑不得，流灯虽然好看，但没想到手冢竟然花这小心思来讨好自己。  
手冢点点头，命内侍们将灯点好，放入溪流之中，一时间，星星点点，闪闪烁烁，波光天色流灯。既然他精心准备了，越前也坐下来观看，不扫他的兴。内侍们放了灯，也纷纷退下。

“流灯能度亡灵，也能祈福。”手冢挨着越前坐下，把他搂在怀中。  
“你信吗？”越前看着手冢。  
“我想信一次。”手冢亲了亲越前，“为我们的孩子。”  
越前微微愣住，这些日子手冢一直小心翼翼不让自己想起，可他如今竟主动说出来。

只见手冢从怀里掏出两盏折好的灯，上面的字迹一看就是手冢的字，打开来，放好蜡烛，手冢点上一只，又起身拉着越前，和他一起蹲下身，将流灯放到溪水中。灯在水面徘徊了几转，又随着水波而下，起起伏伏。“龙马，你也点一只吧。”  
越前这才仔细看那第二盏灯，虽然折的还算不错，但绝对谈不上精巧，和刚才宫人们手上捧的，完全不同，“是你做的？”越前有些惊讶。

手冢没有回答，反而摸了摸他的头，将火折子递给越前。火石闪烁的那一刹那，越前觉得心似乎被划出一道缺口，他的手颤了颤，将灯点好。手冢握着他的手，两人一起将灯放倒溪水中，溪水很凉，沾了一点在指尖，手冢忙捂着他的手，怕他的手会冷到。

看着那灯渐渐远去，只在溪面留下细碎的一道光影，越前忽觉心头的窒息感又涌了上来，喉咙难受，就在这时，手冢抱住了他，不同于之前温柔的拥抱，而是全然的抱紧。夜幕早就垂了下来，流灯也远去，不知为什么，眼泪忽然涌出来，怎么也止不住，全都浸润在手冢的胸口上，将他心口的那一片衣襟，渐渐润湿。  
无声的眼泪，渐渐变为抽泣，越前抱住手冢，将头深深地埋着，发出悲戚的呜咽声。这些天，这是两人唯一真正的单独在一起，情绪像失控的阀门，悔恨，委屈，自责，害怕，心疼，还有不知所措的茫然，全都一股脑地涌了出来，从泪水中流出。

手冢抱着越前，又是心疼，又是难受，越前的眼泪从衣襟渗入，渗到皮肤上，温温湿湿，手冢觉得鼻子有些酸，闭上眼，一滴水落下，滴入越前的发梢。

将越前微微抱起，想要低下头亲吻他，还没够到，越前已踮着脚，仰起头，抱住自己的脖子，将唇送了上来。  
这是他第一次完全清醒地主动吻自己，手冢狠狠地侵占着他的唇舌，碾压纠缠，泪水还未顺着脸庞流下，就滑在了一起，有的渗入唇角，苦涩不堪。

“手冢，太子哥哥，我是不是做错了？如果我不胡闹，我们的小孩就不会死。”越前抬起头，他的眼圈红红的，即使昏暗中，他的眼睛也美若宝石。  
“不，龙马。”手冢觉得心似乎被蜜蜡做的尖刀狠狠地一捅，血汩汩地流，滚热的血将刀融了去，却又是甜的。他这些日子也没有想出办法，废掉幸村？给德川另赐一门婚？将他们干掉？立后时直接立越前？给越前另外修筑宫殿？什么念头都有过，却没有一条是真正行得通的。

两人都没再说话，只紧紧抱在一起亲吻，仿佛要互相啃噬掉彼此的灵魂……

……

将越前送回殿中时已经很晚了，南次郎在殿中踱来踱去，见二人回来时的模样，脸色顿时铁青。眼看着手冢要陪越前上床，终于忍不住，走上前，“殿下可否容臣与犬子单独叙叙话。”  
手冢看了南次郎一眼，只得点头走了出去。见他出了殿门，南次郎才终于忍不住对着越前发火道，“龙马，你在想什么？”

越前坐在床边，低着头，摇晃着腿。半晌才憋出一句，“我喜欢他。”  
南次郎倒吸了一口气，一时气结， “那你要怎样？让他废了幸村再立你吗？你以为司空家是这么好招惹的吗？还是你要给他做妾？” 生气地转过头就走，走了几步，又倒回来，“你的志向呢？你的抱负呢？你从小学了一身的武艺，就是给他做妾的吗？如果是，我现在立刻去给圣上请一个旨，太子良娣都满了，封个太子良媛还是没问题的。”

“不。”越前脸色惨白，今夜与手冢的相处，才给了他微弱的希望，就被南次郎戳破，而且如此的不留情面。  
南次郎却不放过他：“越前龙马，越前家十几代将军，可没有一个，是伏低做小的。你出生就被认为是地坤，却依旧被当作越前家唯一的继承人培养，你母亲没有动过再生一个孩子的念头，而我也从未有过纳妾的想法。 你现在，是要拿越前家的脸面作嫁妆吗？”


	23. Chapter 23

（二十三）

南次郎猛地转身，衣袖带动桌上的杯子砸到地上，发出巨大的响声，越前被吓了一跳。  
“你有没有想过德川？你置他于何地？ 他进不了行宫，便日日守在门口不肯离开，只怕你出一点事情，越前龙马，我不记得我把你养成了这样没心没肺的人。”

“不……”越前羞愧难当，只有哀求道：“你别再说了。”  
南次郎还欲再说些什么， 转头却看见越前满眼泪水，张了张口，终究不忍。  
“你不要再说了，我知道错了，我不会再想了。”越前哭得不住得打嗝，南次郎又心疼不已，叹了口气，在他身边坐下。

“龙马， 我不是责怪你喜欢手冢。如果你真的爱他，想要跟他在一起，那么再难，爹爹也帮你办到，你现在认真告诉我，你想要嫁给他吗？”  
越前摇头：“我爱他，但是不想嫁给他。”他终于把“爱”字说出口，也在瞬间明白了自己的心意。

手冢国光，自己爱他，不能和他在一起，会难受。可是成为他的妃嫔，与其他人共享，更让人自己难堪，甚至是让越前家蒙羞。即使被立为皇后，又能怎么样， 他甘心做手冢的金丝雀，只看得见京城这一方天空吗？  
不，这不是他想要的东西。

“我不要嫁给他。”越前又重复了一遍：“我不会再有这样的想法了，我会慢慢的不喜欢他的。”  
南次郎摸着他的脑袋，把他按进自己的怀里：“爹爹也想过，是不是做错了，特别是我的外孙没了以后。你觉得我不难过吗？可是龙马，在我心里，没有人比你更重要， 我只要你自由幸福就足够了。”

“嗯。”越前小声地应了一声：“德川呢？”  
“他没事，你要见他吗？”  
“不。”越前给出了否定的回答，他看起来有些惊惶，即使下定了决心，但情感上却不是能够立刻调整回来的。南次郎了然，不忍心再逼迫他，便道：“我会和他谈的，但是龙马，你不能再这么三心二意。”  
“我知道。”越前安心了一点，小手指轻轻勾住南次郎的手：“我和你拉钩。”

……

这一夜睡得不算好，醒来时日头已高，越前伸了一个懒腰，却听到殿内的一侧响起熟悉的声音。  
“大司马这是做什么用的？”是迹部的声音。他来了？越前坐起身，不由心里欢喜，刚要下床，又将腿收了回来。圣上阅兵那一日，迹部和他说过的话又如在耳边，那些曾经以为不过是他逢场作戏的风流，都是他小心翼翼的真心。他曾经说过，自己为了自由选择了德川，他可以接受。那么如今的自己，又怎么面对他。

“给龙马讲虎钤经用的沙盘。”南次郎听到床上有了动静，于是往床帏边看了一眼，果然瞅到越前刚想下床，又犹豫地缩回床上。“龙马醒了？”南次郎并没有给他逃避的机会。  
越前无奈，只得下床，内侍们忙掀开床帏。越前有些心虚地暼了迹部一眼，只是迹部并没有看他一眼，反而背过身去，只盯着沙盘，越前于是也移开视线，完全不去看他。

平素伺候他的小厮们忙上前，为他穿戴洗簌整齐，还要伺候他用膳，他摆摆手，让小厮们下去，自己走到沙盘边坐下，见迹部背过身，不和他说话，他也不吭声，只对南次郎道：“今日是讲死地与逆用古法吗？”

南次郎好没气地笑了笑，“还不先拜见小王爷。”  
“拜见王爷。”越前也不起身，坐着抱了抱拳，敷衍地说了一句。  
迹部又好气又好笑，无奈心里对越前又爱又恨。前些日子，知道越前没有回京，听说是在猎场出了事，在行宫休息，便着急地派人打探。虽然宫中封锁了消息，但对于他而言，要打探出也不难。知道越前小产，而且是手冢的孩子，不禁又惊又气，更多却是心疼和担忧。

在府上犹豫了几日要不要来看他，终于，还是忍不住，来了。本来想给他点脸色看看，他倒好，也给起自己脸色来。其实早就打探和猜测到大概，今日来的早，也从南次郎那里知道了前因后果，心头的那点怒气已消散得差不多，只是还有些别扭。

迹部转过身，瞪了越前一眼，越前昨晚哭过，眼睛还有些红红的，肿肿的，让迹部不禁心疼，于是本来斗嘴的话，出口却变成关切的一句，“好些了吗？”

越前愣了愣，啥时，心下一暖，点了点头，“好多了。”

不多时，手冢也入殿来陪越前，早有人报与他说迹部来了，他点了点头。迹部对越前那点心思，他早就知道，从前因为越前是未来的太子妃，他并不担心，但如今却让他无法安心。

在殿门口，就听到越前和迹部争论的声音。  
“背山负水，粮道、生路皆绝，对于你这种威望还不足服众的将领，置之死地而后生，化求生为求胜，虽为险招，也不失为良策。”迹部虽然话说的不好听，倒也是实情。  
“这地看似死地，但略微弯过，此处有一滩浅，所谓置之死地，而偏偏又有绝处逢生之路。何况这故意置于死地，将士们必生怨怼，一有生路，潜逃者恐怕会很多。逃兵一多，军法都无从执行，作鸟兽散，哪里来的置之死地而后生？”手冢走入殿，便见越前指着沙盘上一处，正振振有词。越前指的那处，若不仔细纵观全局，极不易察觉，南次郎唇角微微浮起一丝欣慰。

见手冢入内，三人对手冢施了礼。手冢走到越前身边，看到他红红的眼睛，不由想抬手摸一摸，怎知一抬手，越前竟往后退了一步。手冢一愣，昨晚他趴在自己怀里痛哭拥吻，已然心心相印，为何又要躲开自己。想来是他父亲和迹部在一旁的缘故。  
可这些天南次郎已然默认二人的亲密，再加上他是太子，是君，无需太过顾及，而迹部和他俩一起长大，对他俩曾经的亲密模样早就不陌生。

虽然一时不明白，手冢也没有坚持，只站到他身边，拉着他的手，“御膳房的人说你还没用早膳，又没胃口了吗？”  
迹部将手冢的举动看在眼里，这些天，本就对手冢竟然让越前有了身孕惊怒不已，一瞬间，心底的怒气全涌了上来，狠狠地皱了皱眉，手已经握成了拳头。但抬头望了龙马一眼，又将拳头松开。

“起来的晚，不太想吃。”越前将手抽出，他有些不敢看手冢，昨晚答应了父亲，要慢慢地忘掉他，不再越陷越深。  
手冢一愣，再怎么迟钝也猜到是昨晚他父亲恐怕和他说过什么，心头一窒，但又无可奈何。于是也坐在一旁，听南次郎讲料敌阵一节。

三人仔细听着，又站起身演练，手冢背着手，没怎么说话，只在一旁静静地审视。迹部的话倒不少，原本是南次郎再和越前推演，南次郎见迹部兴致高，说的也有见地，于是让迹部来和越前对阵。

越前依古法摆了一个车悬阵，此阵主将在中，骑兵步兵阵法变化，如螺旋一般，攻守兼备，极难攻破。此阵攻击力强，又用长枪防御，可长枪防御时间不长，故而用此阵者势必速战速决。  
迹部倒也不惧他，根据地势，先将越前拒于城壕之外，让他不能速决。

越前自然知道迹部的用意，于是用了破城之法，眼看推演间就能破城，迹部忽然道：“此时，乘你用力破城之时，我一队骑兵从城北绕到山上，再从山坡冲下，从后方冲入你的阵，这个阵最弱的就在底部，加之久攻城不破，腹背受敌，必然大乱。”

越前心下一惊，他着实太大意了，竟然没注意到城北能有小道直达山坡，冲击阵尾，他一向观察力超乎常人，此等失误，他从前很少犯。于是低下头，满脸的惭愧。

手冢站起身，知道他是有些心不在焉，于是拍了拍他，“龙马是乏了，先休息一会儿，吃点东西吧。”南次郎靠着殿内的柱子，站在一旁，抄着手，看着三人，略有所思。

“这要是实战，几万人的性命就折在你手里了。”迹部将演练用的小木马放下，坐下来，毫不客气地道。“战场上谁还管你心情如何，用膳与否？”

越前低下头，迹部说得句句在理，自己真的如此恍惚，那就是视全军的性命为儿戏，于是咬着唇，握紧拳头。“此战我输了，我们再来一次。”

于是越前和迹部又从此地形，两人一番你来我往，到底让越前用围而佯攻，却实际用引水灌城之法，逼得迹部只能从城南逃出，明知有埋伏，还无路可走。

“将城困住，围而不攻，修渠引水。”手冢围着沙盘转了转，“大军在千里之外，每日耗费的钱粮无数。虽然能胜，但未免消耗太大，恐怕朝廷的粮草难以为继，前些年大司马征战颇多，如今国库也并不充盈。你方才的阵法改一改，先攻城引他出战，根据地势防着城北的伏兵，岂不是能速胜？”说着看了看越前。

越前瞥了手冢一眼，“再好的阵法，他若坚守不出，也难以施展。更何况，我并非不攻，而是佯攻。此城高壕深，强攻必折损不少。如此他以逸待劳，我军疲乏，有损士气，便易给他以可乘之机。我之前败给他，也是这缘故。”说着又顿了顿，看着手冢，“至于粮草，大军在外，君主保证钱粮充足，正是君主之责。如此方能取胜。”

“龙马说的没错，养兵千日，用兵一时，你都养了这许久，这一点粮草算什么。”迹部点点头，回头又对龙马道，““这地势对你太有利，我们换一个。”

“但你若为一城太守，必先知地势，若能早在此处修一条运河，不仅可以避免倒灌之危，在干旱时，还能引水灌溉南坡的旱地。

“算你有理。”迹部看了一会儿，不由笑了，于是两人兴致勃勃，又对阵了几番。抬眼看了看越前，见他比之前专注了许多，纵然手冢在侧，不时捋捋他的头发，他也未受影响。越前专心致志的时候，眼睛特别亮，如同骄阳的光芒，光彩夺目，每一次看到他这样的眼神，迹部都觉得他不该仅仅是太子妃，而如今他不是了。


	24. Chapter 24

（二十四）

过了一会儿，内侍询问是否要用午膳，越前本就没好好早膳，手冢于是点点头，南次郎也走过来，“快吃饭吧，如今还是身体要紧。”

用膳时因为有手冢在，还是分君臣坐了。手冢不由分说拉着越前紧挨这自己坐下，越前忍不住看了南次郎一眼，果然，南次郎的眉头又微微皱了一下。  
越前的菜都是按照太医的嘱咐上的，谈不上好吃，越前夹了几筷子又放下，手冢便夹起喂到他嘴边，“如今你可不许挑。”他心里知道南次郎定是训了越前，但好不容易终于和越前真正心意相通，不想又骤然失去。  
“我自己来就好。”越前轻声对手冢道，但手冢依旧执拗地送到他口中。始终不愿让手冢难堪，于是张开嘴吃了。

“大司马，龙马的婚期定在什么时候？”迹部忽然道，他之前从不愿问这样的话。

“殿试之后一个月。”南次郎看了看了手冢一眼，昨晚训了儿子，可手冢毕竟是太子，越前又对他有情，知道不会如此简单。但他相信昨晚之后，越前定能自己处理，所以并没有干涉，又道，“德川想有了功名再进门。”  
“大司马还在乎这个？”迹部似笑非笑。  
“德川他在乎。”南次郎笑了笑，“年轻人嘛，年轻气盛，总想挣口气。”

说到德川，手冢脸色自然不好看，但也不好发作。越前见状，并不说话。

吃过饭，越前站起身，拍了拍手冢的肩，“殿下可以陪臣逛逛吗？”

手冢点了点头，与越前一同出了殿。  
两人沿着昨天的路走着，春日明媚，行宫自然是姹紫嫣红。方才迹部提到德川，令手冢心里烦躁，于是伸出手，将越前的手牵在手里。这双手他从小握到大，明明一直都比自己还小，分化过后便更加明显，但无论发生什么事，仿佛只要握着他，就能感到一阵安心。  
不会忘记，那些牵着他在宫里跑来跑去的童年，不会忘记，他被戒尺罚时，满是伤痕也不肯服软的倔强，更不会忘记，那个令天下人都震惊的夜晚，只有他，知道自己心底的害怕，握住了自己手。越前虽然小，但是他确实一直在保护自己，自己也不能没有他。

落絮纷飞，越前伸出空着的那只手，伸手去接，却并接不住一片。不过他的发丝上倒沾了好些，于是手冢抬手替他拂去。  
可那落絮偏偏顽皮，拂去了又粘在手冢袖口，过一会儿又飘到越前头上。手冢不由笑了，再伸出手，越前也抬手去摸，见他那乖巧的模样，手冢不禁捧这越前的脸。  
刚才迹部和南次郎的话忽然涌上心头，令手冢心一阵抽痛，“龙马，嫁给我，当我的妻子。”

越前抬起头，望着手冢，他的眼睛里映着自己，眼神里满是依恋与恳求，让越前觉得心痛。越前撇开脸，轻声道：“我不做妾，手冢。”

“当然不会，我怎么会……”手冢还没说完，越前已经回过头来，近乎一字一顿地道：“我也不做你的太子妃。”  
手冢松开了他的手，后退了一小步，像是不认识一般打量着他。越前毫不犹豫地抬头直视，两人安静地站着，柳絮在两人之间飞舞着。  
“我不想和其他嫔妃一起伺候你，我对统领六宫没有一点兴趣。”越前望着手冢，他的眼角又有了一丝湿润，但是眼神，却坚定无比，和那一日，他举着被自己折磨的满是伤痕的手，对自己说，保护你是我的职责的眼神，是一样的。

手冢想要笑，他的嘴角微微牵扯了一下，可惜他大概天生表情缺失，这个笑便扭曲了起来，他听见自己用一种空洞地声音道：“我可以缩减后宫，如果你不开心，我甚至可以除了你，不再临幸其他人。”手冢觉得自己仿佛是市集上一个讨价还价的商人，迫不及待地将自己的太子妃之位以跳楼价的方式甩卖出去，客人只有一个。  
“你的孩子们，就是我的唯一，其中最年长的天乾，便是皇太子。”  
“手冢……”  
“还需要我怎么样呢？”手冢的声音轻飘飘的，让人心疼。  
越前走近他，拉住他的手，低声道：“手冢，我爱你。”  
“可是你不要我。”手冢居然一点欣喜的感觉都没有，只是平静地指出事实。

“你愿意舍弃皇位吗？”越前抬起头：“不当我的太子哥哥、皇帝哥哥，只当我的夫君，我的手冢哥哥？”  
手冢低头看着越前，一时没有说话。  
越前笑了一下：“你八岁被立为太子，在崇文馆跟着太傅学习，那时候，我刚三岁，臭老头给了我他的剑，他说，以后你要用这把剑保护这个国家，保护你的君主。八岁你寿辰，我被老爸带着进宫见你，他和我说，这个小哥哥，以后就是你的君主，你敬他，爱他，视他为自己的生命。手冢，从我见到你的那一天，我就把自己当做你的剑，你的盾，可是，我从来没有从真正期待过，成为你的太子妃，也没人说过，我一定会是你的太子妃，事实上，我也最终不是，你立的是幸村，不是吗。”

手冢张了张嘴，想要反驳，却一时之间什么话也说不出来。虽然是默认，但确实，并没有人直接明确地告诉过越前，你只能是这个国家的太子妃。自己，是宠他，他小胖手抱着比自己还长的剑，奶声奶气地说自己要成为大将军，自己只当是戏言和小孩子的白日梦，只觉得可爱，并没有当真，却也从来没有去纠正过他。只在他即将分化的时候，不顾他的惶恐不安，强行与他交欢。自己的父皇母后，也从未表明过。至于南次郎，还需要多说些什么吗？自己早该想到的，膝下只有一子，莫说夫人去世之后不肯再娶，便是夫人在世之时都没有其他的子嗣。  
这样的一个错误，自己居然从没有发现过。

“龙马，你说，你从未真心期待过你会是我的太子妃，那你想过我的感受吗？我一直被告诉的，是你会成为我的太子妃，我的妻子。而你现在，却要嫁给一个莫名其妙的人，他日朝堂之上，我与他日日相对，你说我应该怎么对他？”  
“你真的不明白我选择德川的原因吗？”越前转过身，望着远处的青山：“我是堂堂大司马的嫡子，就算真要嫁人，不嫁给你，随便选一名门也是可以的，再不济挑个翰林学子，身家清白，爱慕他才华，也不失一桩美谈，德川只是一介布衣，我选择他的时候，可从没有把宝押在他日后会成为状元上。”  
话说到这份上，手冢还有什么不明白的呢。“他可以给你想要的自由。”

“是的。”

手冢闭上眼，仰着头，良久，忽然轻哼了一下，似乎有些笑意，越前不解地转过头看他。  
“你以为，嫁给他，不，应该说是招他入赘，你就能自由了吗？”手冢弓起手指，在他的额头上轻轻弹了一下：“我的傻龙马，当初你不认真听课，我就不该替你打马虎眼，那些个左传春秋史记，都该让你好好地默写个几百遍才是。”

越前皱起眉，他隐约感觉到，有什么地方失控了。

“你这是什么意思？”越前警惕地看着他，如同炸毛的猫咪，却不知道危险从何处而来。  
手冢却不再回答了。

手冢似乎一扫之前的郁猝心情，朝前走了几步，示意越前跟上。越前有些犹豫，但是手冢甚至没有再试着牵他的手，也没有与他亲昵的意思，越前还是跟了上去。  
两人静静地在小道上走了一会儿，手冢道：“如果这是你的希望，我答应你。”  
“额，好。”手冢居然就这么答应了，让越前有些回不过神来。  
“但是我希望，你暂时不要和他有小孩，”手冢抢在越前之前道：“你刚……先把身体养好，不然我会心疼的。”  
“嗯。”越前点头，这个问题，其实他也是这么想的，他自己本身都没有长大，连为人妻的身份都适应不过来，更不要提去为人父母了。

“大司马说，你的婚礼会安排在殿试之后？”  
“你不会故意不让他中吧。”  
手冢转过身，只见越前微微蹙着眉，一脸不信任，不禁又好气又好笑。  
“你是对他没信心，还是对我没信心。”  
“额。”越前摸摸鼻子，知道自己过分了。  
“成亲后，先别让他标记你，好吗？”  
“这是为什么？”  
“我会心痛的。”手冢说了一样的话，越前却在瞬间领悟了手冢的意思，他有些愧疚地想要避开手冢的视线。  
手冢低声道：“过个一两年，让我有个时间，我便不再……我便随了你去。”  
越前点点头：“好。”

手冢转过身继续道：“其实我也希望你先别成亲，不过太强人所难了是吗？”  
“对不起。”  
“龙马，你以后，还是跟以往一样保护我吧，别避开我。”  
“这个自然。”明明以后还会见面，甚至天天相见，但听着手冢宛如诀别的话，越前只觉得心里涨涨的，堵得难受。  
“太子哥哥……”他轻喊了一声。手冢停下脚步，温柔地看着他，等他走上前……


	25. Chapter 25

（二十五）

半个月期到，南次郎带着越前启程回了京，手冢没有立即回京，而是独自在行宫呆了几日。他听说德川一直等在行宫外，终于在越前回京时，才见到了越前，而他并没有和越前一起坐马车，而是骑着马在他的车一旁。

……

从行宫回到府中已有几天，越前还需要静养，只是他这几日在自己屋里，除了南次郎和伺候自己的小厮谁也不见。德川无奈，从得知他小产赶到行宫，到回府的这几日，就看到了他一面，从行宫出来，走上马车的时候。这一晚，终于，南次郎将他叫到房中，还摆了一壶酒。

“龙马是想悔婚吗？”憋在心头几日的问题，终于问出了口。德川端起酒杯，喝了一口。  
“他是不知道怎么面对你。”南次郎摇摇头。  
“是太子的？”德川看着酒杯里的酒，晃了晃。  
“是。”南次郎点点头，“而且龙马他其实，是爱太子的，虽然他们不能在一起了，龙马也答应了我不再和太子纠缠不清。”  
德川沉默了一阵，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
“德川，你现在有两个选择，一是选择退婚，我越前家不会推卸这事的责任，我也会在朝中另外给你觅一门好亲。”南次郎抬起头看着德川。

“我不会退婚的，除非龙马不再愿意。”德川锁着眉，摇了摇头，“第二个呢？”  
“如果你不退婚，我会帮你说服龙马，其实不用说服，他如今只是不知如何面对你。”南次郎又顿了顿，“德川，你真的可以接受一个心里还有着太子的龙马吗？他虽然答应了我，但以太子之尊，他俩的气息又异常相合，倘若日后再有什么，对你十分不利，甚至可能危及性命。”

“哪怕只有万分之一的希望，我也不会放弃的。”德川握了握拳，“从第一眼看到龙马，到有幸和他……到如今，我是不会就这样放弃的。”

南次郎看着德川，当初为龙马挑选时候，便觉得他与手冢有几分相似，但那几分相似终究不是，于是道，“德川，你了解当今的太子殿下是什么人吗？”  
德川摇摇头，他自幼便不被承认，起先还在尚书府的一座小院子，后来和母亲一同被安置在乡下老家的一间屋子，对朝中的事并不知晓。“当今天子仁慈温和，想必太子……”

未等他说完，南次郎便笑了笑，“元治四十三年，先帝驾崩前的两年，那时圣上还是皇太子，而如今的太子殿下才六岁。贵妃出生的大司寇一家，就是后来的贵太妃，权倾朝野，飞扬跋扈，贵妃所生之子，就是当今的齐王也甚为得宠，先帝甚至有改立之意。”南次郎看着院中，悠远地回忆着，纵然已经过去了十三年，那一日的情景也依旧在目。“贵妃的弟弟当时任着小司寇，那是先帝亲自主持的最后一场大祭祀。先帝率领着文武百官祭祀天地。小司寇从我部下的一个方阵前走过时，衣服过于宽大，不慎被一个士兵的戟挂住划破了，他便当场大怒，命人斩了那个士兵。”

南次郎见两人酒杯都空了，于是又把酒斟上，“所有人都噤若寒蝉，我正想上前时，殿下已经喊了‘住手’。殿下那时就颇有了君主的威仪，他走到小司寇面前说：‘这是我家的朝堂，我家的祭祀，你是什么人，敢在祭祀上大声喧哗，呵斥处置我家的士兵。”南次郎讲完，面上不由露出赞赏之色。“当时，甚是宠信贵妃一家的先帝爷，也大大称赞了殿下，之后再未提过另立之事。此事之后，太子小小年纪，也从此在军中都有了威望。”

德川点了点头，太子殿下的威名他也听说过，只是没想到他自幼便如此有气魄。

“两年之后，先帝驾崩，圣上即位，登基后立即立殿下为皇太子。龙马那时三岁，太后和皇后便挑选了他为太子伴读，从此两人便几乎朝夕相伴。然而贵太妃大司寇一家依旧炙手可热。”南次郎又喝了一口酒，“当今圣上仁慈，但有时亦有些仁弱。贵太妃的长女南国长公主，自幼和圣上感情甚笃。听说贵太妃曾有谋害在圣上幼时谋害圣上之举，但被长公主阻拦，救了圣上，之后也贵妃多次在先帝面前挑唆改立，长公主也是极力为圣上说话。因为这个缘故，圣上登基后，对长公主几乎言听计从。中书门下七个副相，五个出自长公主府上。”

“所以后来才有了长公主之乱吗？”德川看着南次郎，三年前的长公主之乱，震惊朝野，他还是知道的。

南次郎点了点头，“太子稍长，就多在朝堂上与长公主意见相左，于是长公主便挑唆圣上改立太子，圣上虽然不允，但也从不责怪长公主。再后来，便是庆应八年了，太子当时十六岁，龙马十一岁，圣上出京巡视，命太子监国。”

“没想到，长公主竟然想趁机除掉太子，长公主与小司寇带兵包围了东宫，形势危急。”南次郎顿了顿，“那一夜，龙马也在东宫，他单独走出东宫，骗长公主说自己只是回家，无意卷入纷争白白送了性命。长公主也是看着龙马长大，又顾虑我家手握重兵，想放他走，小司寇忽然提醒不能放他走，应先关押起来，之后再送回也可。”

南次郎说到此，面上有些紧张，又有些欣慰之意，“龙马早有准备，于是用暗藏的暗器夺了小司寇的马和兵器，孤身一人杀出重围。冲到营中让我立即出动禁军救驾。”想到那日单枪匹马，浑身是血的儿子，南次郎不由心下一紧，“再后来的事你也该知道了。龙马带兵解了东宫之围，我率领部下包围了长公主、贵太妃、大司寇府。太子先斩后奏，当夜赐死长公主、贵太妃和大司寇和小司寇，收押了几人全族，之后请了太后懿旨，说这几人深夜带兵围宫，意图谋害太后，族人赐死的赐死，斩的斩，流放的流放。只有齐王，一是未参与叛乱，二是圣上亲兄弟，虽未受株连，但也从此失了势。

虽然是早已知道的事，但德川听得仍有些心惊，一个十六岁的少年，和十一岁的孩子，竟然已一起经历如此血流成河的权力之争。而且太子，竟赐死了自己的亲姑姑和这许多人。

“太子殿下的心性你已能知一二了。”南次郎叹息了一声，“我原本以为太子和龙马一样，虽然感情笃厚，但那是从小君臣生死相随的情谊，并非一定要结成夫妇。既然龙马不愿意将来成为皇后，陛下又为太子做主，定下了幸村，那替龙马招赘一门婚事，自然是更好。如今，却令我十分担忧。”

“是担心太子不放过龙马吗？”德川问道。

南次郎点点头，“虽然龙马说太子已经答应了他，放他和你成亲，不过我总隐约有些不安。所以德川，如果太子当真不放过龙马，你无异是在以卵击石，而且稍不留神就粉身碎骨。如今你礼部会试得中文武双魁，前途甚好。你有才学，又即将有功名，和龙马同朝为官，反而不利于你的名声。所以入赘越前家，并不是你最好的选择，你明白吗？”

“我明白，我从来不是为了前途想要入赘。” 德川看着南次郎，他握着拳，目光极为诚恳，“既然龙马不悔婚，太子也答应了他，君无戏言，我愿意用性命一搏。”

南次郎站起身，拍了拍德川，“既然如此，我也会极力保你们周全。你放心吧，过几日龙马自然会见你的，不过太医说，他小产后一个半月都不能有房事，半年内不能有身孕。为确保他的身子养好，我希望是三个月。三个月后就是大婚之日，龙马又还小，这两年都不要让他怀孕，可以吗？”

德川自然一一应承。

“不到两个月就是殿试了。”南次郎抄着手，看着院中，“德川，有一点你要牢记，无论对于圣上，还是太子，天下，都远比龙马更重要。你日后在士子中名望越高，成为国之重器，就越能保全你自己。”

“谢岳父大人教诲。”德川站起身，对南次郎深深施礼。

……  
骐骥过隙，转眼又过了月余，浴佛节刚过，天气也渐渐有些热了。这日手冢正坐着轿，从东宫出来，去集贤殿议政，刚走上宫中的长街，便见一群小宫女跑过去，“真的？皇后娘娘真的将蕙娘子请来给小侯爷做嫁衣？”“千真万确，嬷嬷说上一次宫中请蕙娘子来，还是册封皇后娘娘之时的那件凤袍，听说上月就在做，都快做好了。我听说啊，过几日小侯爷还会去试衣呢。”

手冢不由皱了皱眉，蕙娘子？就是传说中刺绣精湛无比，一副刺绣千金难求的千岁蕙子？母后竟然请动了他来给龙马做嫁衣？手冢冷哼了一声，但却留了一点心，自从回京后，他在家养身子，已经一个月没见到他了。太医说他已经大安了，不知是否真养好了。于是命人打听着越前何时入宫。


	26. Chapter 26

（二十六）

又过了些时日皇帝头风发作，于是命太子监国，手冢正替父皇批阅奏折，内侍在手冢耳边敲敲低语：“小侯爷进宫了，已经到了文绣院。要奴才让小侯爷试完衣服后来吗？”  
“不必了，他未必愿意来，还是我去看他吧。”手冢放下笔，内侍们忙在前方引路。快到文绣院时，已见文绣院之前围了许多人，还夹杂着窃窃私语。  
“你看见了吗？”  
“没，小侯爷不喜欢闲杂人等，嬷嬷们不让我进去。”  
“嘘，仔细被听见，吵到了小侯爷被罚。”

内侍们刚要通报，手冢抬了抬手，“就不通传了，以免吵到他。”于是内侍们低头静静分开人群，宫女们回头见是手冢，都慌忙分开两道，跪在一旁。

虽然路过几次，但手冢还从未踏进过这文绣院。这里养着三百多名绣女，一进院，似乎都能听到银针穿过绸缎那细细簌簌的声音。

院内谈不上什么景致，不过还算草木齐整，暮春时节，倒也苍翠，阳光照下来，绿意盎然。

“小侯爷，您手再抬一抬。”快要到内院，便听到一个轻柔的声音。  
快步走上台阶，只见几个人正围着越前……

他背对着自己，正乖乖地受人摆布。他身着深青色袆衣，上面织着十二行五彩翚凤，翚凤用的是孔雀金线织就，纤毫毕露，袖口以红罗为饰。院内的阳光铺到正堂，更觉绒彩夺目，美轮美奂。  
他腰上束着革带，袆衣宽大，尤显得那腰身修长纤细，不盈一握。墨绿色的发丝梳起，头上带着凤冠，珠串一摇一摆，碰到一起，又顽皮地弹开。  
几个绣娘正从后面小心地为他穿上朱色的素纱中单，看着那一袭红衣缓缓地遮住他的腰，攀上他的肩，手冢忍不住往前走了几步。绣娘中有领班的认识手冢，内侍们早已示意她们不要作声。

绣娘们于是低头，又将蔽膝、玉绶等配饰与越前穿戴好。

站在越前面前的是一位妇人，看起来大约有五十多岁，大约就是宫女们口中蕙娘子。她站在越前面前，看着他，停下来，上下端详，牵着越前的袖子，笑着摇了摇头。  
“有什么不对吗？”越前背对着自己，看不清他的表情，不过他的声音听起来倒是乖巧。  
“不，我十六岁入宫为绣娘，给公主和主子娘娘们做了这么多年衣服，还第一次看到如此漂亮的新娘。”  
“……”  
“小侯爷别动，让奴才们为你盖上盖头。”说着，绣娘们将红盖头与越前盖上。

手冢缓缓走上前，伸出手，绣娘们一愣，倒是手冢内侍们见机，将绣娘手中的喜秤拿过，恭敬地放到手冢掌心。手冢接过喜秤，挑起红盖头的一角，手一扬，便将它揭了去，盖头飘落在地上，眼前的越前也令手冢不由愣住……

红盖头下白玉一般的脸庞薄施了些脂粉，原本就红润的双唇抹了一点朱红，琥珀色的眼睛在凤冠霞披之下更显得如同宝石一般，丰神宛然。  
越前看到手冢，也不由愣了一下，随即正欲施礼，被手冢扶住，“穿成这样不方便，就免了吧。”

只是他不太老实，想是不习惯化妆的缘故，不断地舔着唇，将唇脂舔掉不少。又伸手去擦脸，将脸上的胭脂也抹掉些，“小侯爷别动，会把妆抹花的。”  
“这可真是麻烦死了，能不能不化？”

“还是要画一画的。”手冢看着越前，伸出手，“我来帮你。”说着接过内侍递来的眉笔，一手轻轻抬着越前的下巴，一手拿着眉黛， ……

越前的眉本就生得细长，手冢端详了一阵，竟觉得画无可画，于是轻轻在越前眉上描了描。  
越前抬着头，眼睛却低着，故意不去看手冢。

“怎么还没补胭脂，脸就红了？”手冢看着越前渐渐红起来的面颊，在他耳边低头轻语。越前没有说话，手冢笑了笑，只是看着越前泛红的腮，竟不舍得再给他补上胭脂……

……

“成亲好累啊，太子哥哥你背我。”越前的抱怨声响起，手冢捏捏他粉面桃腮的脸：“都成亲了，你还这么瞎胡闹。”  
“成亲了你就不疼我了吗？”越前一身红色的嫁衣，眼睛水汪汪地看着手冢。手冢只觉得鼻子一酸：“让你的相公背你。”  
“可你不就是我的相公吗？”越前皱着眉，一脸的不开心。手冢有些回不过神来：“你是，嫁给我？”  
“除了你我还能嫁给谁呢？我生下来，就是要当太子哥哥的妻子的。”越前扑闪着眼睛，钻进他的怀里，手冢晕头晕脑地接住。  
下一刻，越前便躺在他的身下，眼波流转，满满的，都是依赖。  
“太子哥哥。”他的声音软软的，手冢的心化成一汪春水。

“龙马，你真的，是我的吗？”  
“我当然是你的。”越前肯定地道：“龙马一直都是太子哥哥的。”越前把脸埋在手冢的脖子上，开心地道：“我终于成为太子哥哥的妃子了。”  
“我也好开心，龙马。”手冢紧紧抱着他，低头亲吻他的额头，他的鼻子。顷刻间，越前身上的嫁衣已经掉落到胸口，露出光滑圆润的肩膀，两点茱萸若隐若现，他端坐在床榻之上，却光着两条腿。

“你在看什么？”越前好奇地道。  
“在看孤的妻子。”手冢心里觉得不可思议，小心翼翼又欣喜若狂。  
越前笑了起来，甜甜的，像是擦了一脸的蜜，让人想要亲亲他，抱抱他。  
“我怎么样？”  
“是我朝最美……”看着越前歪了歪头，乖巧地听着他的称赞，于是将手放在他腿上，顺着大腿摸向根部，“最淫荡的太子妃。”说着将越前抱在怀里。  
“喂，太子哥哥！”  
手冢忍不住笑了，他伸手将越前轻轻放倒在床上，身上的嫁衣散落开来，宛如颤抖着打开的牡丹花瓣，露出白皙雨玉润的花蕊，国色天香。  
手冢深深吸了一口气，他伸手取下越前的发簪，一头青丝倾泻而下，手冢俯身，两人发丝相缠。

腿蹭着越前散开的嫁衣，丝滑中带着凉意，但身体早已炽热，压在越前身上，腿缠绕着越前白皙细腻的腿，温软的触感犹如那日和他共赴巫山之时，只是他此时比那日还要主动，他的眼睛看着自己，仰着头，手勾住自己的脖子，如同他身下的嫁衣一般，热情似火。

手冢低下头，亲吻住越前的唇，他唇上有些唇脂味，倒不如他原本的香甜气息，于是想探入他的唇舌，手冢总觉得有些轻飘飘的，心里想，这该不会是一场梦吧，刚分化为天乾时，也曾经在梦到过他，那时每次要在梦里和他交欢时总会醒来。于是手冢有些不敢吻得太深，如果是梦的话，希望能做得久一些。

手冢离开越前的唇，静静地看着他，手抚摸着他身下的鲜红的绫罗，再顺着丝滑的绫罗抚上他的身体。  
华丽的嫁衣，匀称的身体，细腻的皮肤，一切都如此真实……是真的，梦寐以求的龙马，终于真的嫁给了他。

自己的衣服不知什么时候已经剥去，手冢撑着床，越前笑嘻嘻地将他的脖子一勾，两人猛地贴合在一起。  
撩开他的嫁衣，分开他的腿，越前笑着，腿已缠住自己的腰，如同花蕾一般的小穴，主动地送了上来。这样的姿势让手冢得以顺畅地挺入，温滑炙热，将自己包裹得严丝合缝，紧致又舒服，如同记忆中一般，令手冢深深地舒了一口气，不是梦，是真的，是他嫁给了自己，正在自己身下娇喘。

“太子哥哥，你爱我吗？”越前的眼睛又如那日一般水润透亮。  
“傻瓜，这你还不知道吗？”手冢抱着越前的腰，一边撞击，一边低头吻他。  
“我想为太子哥哥怀孕。”越前仰着头，却令手冢不由停下。  
“好的，等你养好身体。”手冢怜惜地摸了摸越前的小腹。  
“我现在就要。”越前抓着手冢的手。  
“太医说过……”手冢还没说完，就见越前眼波流转，只觉得被他勾引地再也忍不住……

……

是一场梦，竟然是一场梦，不，自己早该想到，终究是一场梦。手冢扶着额，下身的黏糊令他感觉十分荒诞而悲凉……自己贵为太子，竟然是用这样的方式去得到他？

想起白天他身着嫁衣，一点淡妆，盖头掀起的那一刹那，自己心神荡漾。而这样的美的龙马，拥有他的人，竟然会是德川吗？那个不知道哪里冒出来的一介布衣。是啊，这人是从哪里冒出来的。自己已经派人去查，只是……为何还没有消息？  
……

再过了两日就是殿试，德川果然不负众望，得皇帝钦点为新科状元，跨马游街。春风得意马蹄，一日看尽长安花，然而状元郎却无心看花，最美的那一朵已然在等着自己。与越前的婚期就在一月之后。越前前些日子终于肯见自己，也和自己坦诚了他心里还有太子，但却愿意为了自己忘记他。得他一诺，心里已然慰籍。半月之后，皇帝宫中设宴，亲自为新科进士们道贺，德川于是也进宫参加宴会，因为是状元，他自然也是位列首席。

皇帝重才，每一次宴请新科进士，都格外重视，宫宴盛大，轻歌曼舞，新科进士们无不沐浴皇恩，君臣欢喜融洽，暂且不表。


	27. Chapter 27

（二十七）

越前练过剑，正研习着从南次郎那里翻出的太白阴经。灯有些暗了，一旁伺候的丫鬟忙替他将灯拨明。  
德川去了宫里，新科进士们一起，原本皇帝让他也去凑个热闹，但想着手冢必然也会去，婚期将至，这样和德川一起在手冢面前的事，还是能免则免为妙。正在此时，堀尾忽然引着一个内侍到来，神色凝重。

越前一见此架势便知定是宫中有事，于是合上书，摒退左右，“发生了什么事。”  
“圣上——驾崩了。”内侍在越前耳边轻声道。  
越前大惊失色，圣上春秋正盛，怎么会？但此时不是吃惊的时候，于是道，“宫门封住没？”  
“太子殿下已经命各宫非宣不得出，但还请小侯爷与大司马立即进宫保驾。”内侍从袖中取出一封信，“太子殿下亲笔钧旨在此。”

越前接过，看了看，确实为手冢亲笔与印，于是点点头。“太子在哪个宫里。”  
“太子与新科进士们都在集贤殿。”内侍答道。

越前着堀尾秘密送内侍回宫，自己立即去南次郎房里，父子稍一商议，立即穿戴好铠甲，各自带兵出发，南次郎率军戒严京师及入京各个隘口，越前则率领禁军与羽林赶往皇宫。

赶到皇宫之时，已是遥夜深沉，宫门深锁。用太子钧旨将宫门打开，越前命人将先巡查了守宫门的将士，又命手下带兵驻守各个宫门，以防不测。

入了宫，禁军们驻守各宫，安排妥当，越前这才命全军戴孝，自己也穿好孝服。

走到集贤殿的门口，殿内早已被牢牢控制，士子们也全数都呆在殿内。新科进士们多是书生，今日高中，皇帝亲自设宴，依旧例设宴，席间又着探花采花，颁赐各进士，正尽兴间，皇帝忽然捂住心口倒地，太子与左右忙扶圣上去内殿，太医们也鱼贯而入。

再后来，忽然宫门落下，将士子们全聚在一处，便毫无消息。之后重兵将集贤殿围住，胆小得早吓得面无土色，甚至有大小失禁者，就是胆大的也不敢胡乱猜测，一个个噤若寒蝉。

德川也被拘于殿中，皇帝倒下时，他因为是状元，离得近，就在身侧，因此更被严加看管。呆得久了，甚至都不知道是什么时辰，正在此时，吱……转过头，只见集贤殿殿门打开，殿外的火把晃得人眼睛生疼。

火光之下，只见一人，一身着银甲，披着白色的孝袍，腰间别这剑，从殿外入来，他步履生风，看起来威风凛凛——不是越前是谁。  
只是他一身缟素，火光下更映得他唇红齿白，琥珀色的眼睛如宝石一般通透，别有一种俊秀清丽。有几个胆大的进士，不由木木地望着越前，视线再无法移动。德川见越前的眼光似乎扫过他，但似乎眸中并无丝毫涟漪。

殿内人多，又有人失禁，气味甚是不好闻。越前皱了皱眉，熟知他习性的部将连忙打开窗户。  
“在座均是新科进士，来日青国之栋梁，今日国有不测，委屈了各位。”越前的声音带着少年特有的磁性。“望各位切莫惊慌。”

德川望着他，他入来后看到了自己，但却似乎并未见不挂心，只安抚在座的士子，又命人将那些个胆小的带下去，清理干净。说罢，他便急匆匆往殿后去了。德川口里有些涩，自从被几个人押着，连口水也未进，见宫中的架势，猜到了圣上恐怕是不行了。饶是胆大，德川也难免有些惶恐，圣上是在和自己说话时倒下的，会不会是有人想谋害圣上，陷害自己？

“德川，听说你乡试、省试、会试都是第一？”圣上的声音听起来颇有赞赏之意。  
“是。”自己正欠身施礼。  
“你的策论文章很是有见地，尤其这篇论治水之乱的。”说着圣上转过去对手冢道，“今日又为皇儿得一宰相之才。”  
那时手冢的眼神从自己身上扫过，没有丝毫的温度。令德川有些微寒。

越前说完话，早有人将孝服与士子们呈上。越前也站起身，匆匆往殿后去了……是啊，他真正牵挂的人，在那里。德川觉得心上似被人拉了一道浅浅的口子，血渐渐溢出。

走到院中，一旁的士兵们向他施礼，越前望着后殿，烛光似在晃动，跳跃，内侍们正在为殿中挂上白绢，夜幕深沉，却被火光映红，令越前不禁想起三年前，自己带兵护驾东宫的那一晚，那一夜，自己也是如此，握着剑，向他的地方走过去，只是那一夜，脚下是尸横遍野，是汩汩的鲜血，而今夜，则是漫天的白……

推开殿门，只见手冢正跪在榻前的地上，他低着头，闭着眼，越前只觉得心中一紧。而榻上，则是他的父皇——皇帝陛下，那个平素仁慈的君王，正静静地躺在榻上，一动不动。皇后也早已被请来，坐在榻边，伏在皇帝身上，嘤嘤地抽泣。

越前一步步向前走，每走一步，许多回忆就忍不住窜到脑海里。  
“过来，到朕这儿来，你叫龙马对吗？这是你的太子哥哥，从今天起你就是他的伴读，今后你要辅佐他，陪伴他，一辈子都对他好，好不好？”  
“今天天气太冷，练剑就免了吧，大司马也太严格了。”  
“龙马喜欢吃这个果子？那以后让御膳房天天给你做，好不好？”

虽然自己没有嫁给过手冢，但是从小，他待自己就如同皇子们一般，就算是和德川定亲后，也未曾有丝毫改变。他是个慈父，有时甚至比南次郎和手冢还惯着自己。从得知到如今，紧绷的神经微微松下，心底的悲戚才敢一拥而上。

越前走到灵前，撩起衣裾，三跪九叩，手冢缓缓抬起眼，看着越前在冰冷的地上行礼，虽然知道他和大司马早已稳住了京师和各宫，但真正看到他，才稍觉安心。  
腿已然麻木，手冢觉得动也动不了，看着躺在榻上的父皇，手冢的目光有些茫然。一向康健的父皇竟然陡然驾崩，太医说是酒后心悸发作的缘故，但父皇一向身子康健，怎么会？手冢脑海里满是父皇前一秒还哈哈大笑，而后一秒酒杯砰地落在地上，人也往后一倒的情形。是遭人暗算，还是真的心悸发作？

礼毕，越前走到手冢身边，紧挨着他陪他跪下。手冢转过头，看了看越前。越前看着自己，手覆上了自己握成拳头的手背。  
手冢的手舒展开来，手心翻过，紧紧握着越前搭过来的手，越前握着自己的手也很用力，彼此的温度在紧握的手心融合。和三年前那小小的他不一样了，可是，无论是三年前，还是如今，在身边保护自己的，依旧是他。手冢感觉安心了不少，只有他，能让自己有这种感觉，仿佛一片枯叶在汪洋大海中浮沉，而越前，就是将那片枯叶捡起，放在在胸口的人。

皇后手冢彩菜还在低声抽泣，她生性温婉柔弱，与皇帝自幼一起，青梅竹马，十分情深，如今皇帝骤然驾崩，她一时也没了主心骨。  
“娘娘节哀，当务之急，是请殿下灵前即位。”越前的声音很轻，但却十分清晰。  
皇后闻言忙拭着泪，点了点头。  
“还请娘娘懿旨，着在京的亲王、皇子、及宰相们立即进宫。”越前抬起头，看着皇后。皇后已拭干了泪，她虽然柔弱，但到底是一国之母，一经提醒，自然知道如今是当如何。

……

越前领了皇后懿旨，便传令下去，不多时，一名部下走进来，在他身边耳语了几句。越前听了，便提剑出了殿。  
“出了什么事？”皇后问道。

“禀奏娘娘，是齐王殿下非要带着侍卫进宫，口中还胡言乱语。”来人禀告道。皇后与手冢点了点头，齐王，是贵太妃之子，曾经备受手冢爷爷的宠爱，甚至有改立之念。即使手冢国晴即位后，因有贵太妃，大司寇这样的外家，长公主又与他都是贵太妃所出，他也一直颇为猖狂。直到长公主之乱平定，手冢一夜除掉了贵太妃，大司寇，与长公主，当夜齐王府也被围住，因他与谋逆无关，又是皇帝的手足，得手冢父皇的特赦，才保住了性命与爵位，只是从此彻底失了势。

这几年齐王府门口罗雀，齐王也深居简出，哪知他从那一夜之后就患了心病，认定手冢一定会将他也斩尽杀绝。他了解他的皇兄是个仁慈之人，不忍残害手足，但对他那侄儿——当朝太子，确实十分恐惧。在府中养了一帮侍卫，昼夜提防，生怕手冢杀他。

这齐王如今一听皇兄暴毙，皇后懿旨命他入宫，便如同疯了一般，一会儿说手冢要来灭他族，一会儿说手冢是想把他骗进宫杀他。到最后以致所要带着侍卫们进宫，说反正要死，便要不再惧怕手冢，和手冢当面理论。


	28. Chapter 28

（二十八）

越前赶到齐王府时，禁军们已把齐王府团团围住，将齐王与他的众侍卫围在中间。  
“手冢国光要杀我，叫他自己来。”齐王正挺着脖子，嚷嚷道。“他杀了姑姑，如今又弑君杀父，还要杀我这个叔叔吗？”

“齐王殿下身体不适大可呆在府中，太子殿下绝不会为难。”越前走上去，禁军们才左右分开，与越前让出一条路。“如果再胡言乱语，休怪我不客气。”

齐王一见越前，骤然面如土色，他往后退了两步，“是你，越前龙马。”

越前与齐王行了个礼，对左右道，“还不送齐王殿下入房内休息。”  
禁军方往前走了一步，齐王忽然高声道：“他是派你来杀我，当初就是你带兵杀了我姐姐和母妃，我就知道他不会放过我，你们两个心狠手辣的魔鬼。”

越前皱了皱眉，没想到三年时间，齐王竟然疯癫成这般模样。见他这样，又觉他可怜，于是声音放轻了些：“齐王殿下，当初是长公主谋反，帅兵围宫，我和父亲奉皇太后懿旨平乱。当日之乱，太子没有迁怒于您，如今就更不会伤您性命。你还是回屋休息吧。”  
于是越前回过头，吩咐左右道：“快送齐王殿下回房，着太医医治，记住，千万别让他再胡言乱语。”

“我知道了，他一定是为了你。”齐王忽然指着越前高喊，“当日皇兄说要亲自给你和德川操办婚礼，这话说了没多久，皇兄就倒下了。皇兄不让他娶你，要把你赐给德川，他就弑君杀父！”

越前转过头，眼中不觉有了杀气，他向前走了两步，“齐王，太子至纯至孝，又是太子，如何会弑君杀父？齐王殿下凭空捏造此等极恶之言，诋毁太子，是要谋反吗？”

“他杀了亲姑姑……”齐王在越前逼问之下往后退了几步。

“那是长公主罪有应得。”越前盯着齐王，“公主、贵太妃、大司寇当年包围东宫，意图谋害储君及太后，犯了谋逆之罪。太子仁慈，没有迁怒齐王殿下，您应当清楚，若是要杀，太子当夜就可杀了您，事后圣上也绝不会有二话。”  
“我……”

“太子这些年可有为难您半分？”越前冷冷地看着齐王，“齐王殿下，不仅不心怀感激，还以小人之心度太子坦荡胸怀，岂不忘恩负义？您可知道您方才的话，就足够死罪了？”  
“我……”

“殿下！别与他废话，他本来就是太子妃，当然会这样说。”忽然，齐王身边一个侍卫跳出来，指着越前，“不过就是太子要他掌军中的兵权才不立他，我们抓了他为人质，太子就不敢伤害您了。”

只见那侍卫不由分说向越前冲来，他身形极快，出招也极为古怪，越前一惊，躲过他的攻击，拔出剑反手一刺，将其一剑致命。越前出手干净利落，只是鲜红的血顺着冰冷的剑尖滴下，还有几滴血，溅到了他的雪白的披风上。

这一切发生得太快，快到周围人都回不过神，就连齐王也唬得呆立当场。  
“立即查明这个人的来历。”越前皱了皱眉，吩咐左右，“送齐王殿下回房。”说着他转过身，一撩披风，便出了齐王府。

回到集贤殿时，天色已亮了，宗室与宰相们都到了。皇帝已经入殓，灵堂也已全布置妥当。越前入得殿内，见一帮士子们大多也冷静下来，毕竟都是人中龙凤，皇帝驾崩，新帝即将即位，他们既然在场，皇后便命他们也不必离场。太医已详细诊断，皇帝乃心悸发作，与他人无关，于是侍卫们也放了德川，德川也身着孝服，与士子们一道在殿后。

“骑都尉舞阳侯到。”内侍尖着嗓子喊到。德川回过头，只见越前带着亲兵，从殿外踏入。他小小的一个人，亲兵紧随他身后，铠甲和靴子的声音齐齐整整，在一片缟素中更显肃杀。越前的白袍上有几点殷红，显得尤其刺眼，他受伤了？还是杀了人了？众人都屏住呼吸，不敢出声。

那样一个威风凛凛的人，日后竟然会是自己的新娘，德川忽然觉得心中有些不可思议，可更多觉得黯淡。原本自己的所有期望都是皇帝春秋正盛，自己能在手冢即位前就立下声望，成为国之重器，到时候，自己和越前也会有几个孩子。届时，即使手冢即位，想横刀夺爱，一是有了更大顾虑，二则也没了意思。可如今……别说手冢，就看越前入宫，对自己的处境几乎不闻不问，心里只有手冢的安危，德川就感觉心里凉飕飕的。

群臣已就位，皇后牵了牵手冢的袖子，示意他立即即位。“不急。”手冢立在灵前，眼睛望着殿外。皇后见状也不再催促。

听到内侍报说越前到时，手冢望着天，心中五味陈杂，父皇骤然驾崩，越前进宫保驾，虽然灵前即位并非登基大典，但即位之后，自己便是帝国的皇帝，而自己的身边，此时，只想是他，也只能是他。

越前穿过士子们聚集的前殿，走到院中，皇帝的灵柩停在后殿，宗室与宰相们都聚集在后殿之前的院中。而手冢，正立在院中，等着他。是的，即使一句话也不说，越前也知道，手冢是在等他。

越前单膝跪在地上抱，他的银甲碰到青砖上，手冢觉得甚是悦耳。“臣越前龙马参见太子殿下，国不可一日无君，臣请殿下立即灵前即位。”越前抱拳道，越前的白袍上有几滴鲜血，这让手冢心不由紧了一下。  
此时宗室中最年长的端王与宰相，也一同跪下，“请太子殿下立即灵前即位。”

手冢点了点头，伸出手，扶起越前。越前也正抬起头看他，漆黑的眼珠映着大殿跳跃的烛火。  
你来了？  
我在。

无需多言，手冢牵住了越前的手，在众目睽睽之下，拉着他往皇帝灵前走去。

越前的手刚握过剑，手指冰冷，手冢紧紧握住他的手，感觉到越前的手指在他的手心里动了动，却没有挣扎的意思。越前跟着手冢，一同到了殿内，走到皇帝的灵柩前。在内侍的“跪——”字声中，一同跪了下去，身后是皇后、满园的皇亲国戚和重臣们，还有今年的新科进士们。

“一叩首——”

三跪九叩之后，二人起身，手冢依旧牵着越前，朝阶陛之上的龙椅走去，越前看了看手冢，他并没有看自己，而是望着那明黄的龙椅，一步步朝前走。

历代青国，龙椅上都从来只能坐一个人，除了——册立皇后之时。

手冢牵着越前，朝御座走去，那是帝国最高的权力，而他，正牵着他的皇后，一同向那里走去。只有他，能陪在自己身边，也只有他，配陪在自己身边。  
骤然丧父的悲怆，即将坐拥天下的雄心，还有对身旁之人的一腔柔情，令手冢长长地舒了一口气。

皇后见状瞬间明白了手冢的用意，虽然不妥，但她无法阻拦，也不能阻拦，群臣们互相看了一眼，面面相觑，可此时开口反对，等同于谋反，于是谁也不敢出声。

众人低着头，眼神却不约而同地飘向了德川，德川恭敬垂首，却觉得芒刺在背。他虽然隔得很远，但也依稀看见手冢正牵着他的未婚妻，一步步走向御座，只要他和越前一起坐了上去，他们就是帝国新的皇帝与皇后……  
心头一窒，喉头似有些血丝涌上。

终于走到了龙椅前，手冢正要拉着越前坐下，不想越前忽然挣脱他的手，一下跪在了他的身前，一撩披风，朗声道：“请太子殿下即皇帝位。”

他的声音还带着少年人的清脆稚嫩，却沉稳有力，重若千钧。越前这一跪，让皇后和宰相们长舒了一口气，新帝即位，最怕的就是有失仪之处，否则被天下议论，轻则有损圣名，重则危及皇位。

手冢握了握骤然空虚的手，仰着头，没有再坚持，他坐了下去，硬邦邦又冷冰冰的龙椅并不舒适，但是，没有比这个位置，更适合他的了。  
“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁。”众臣跪拜，手冢垂眸，看着脚边的越前。他依旧跪着，包覆全身的银色铠甲让他看起来不再那么瘦弱，仿佛真的，能为他遮风挡雨。  
披风之下，越前的手指轻轻搭着他的靴子。

“众爱卿，平身。”手冢终于道。  
庆应十一年，五月十五日，皇帝手冢国晴驾崩，太子手冢国光于灵前即皇帝位，次年改年号为平成。


	29. Chapter 29

（二十九）

皇帝驾崩，太子手冢于先帝灵前即皇帝位，钟楼的钟咚咚地敲着，一万声终声，要响彻整整一个昼夜——意味着国丧期，正式开始。

举国居丧，百官三个月不得嫁娶，军民一个月，全国禁宴乐百日。而宗室皇亲，一年内不得嫁娶宴乐。

越前虽不是皇亲，但因先帝待他如子侄，故而也和宗室一般，将婚期推迟到一年之后。还有一个月就是手冢的登基大典，以日代月，手冢需着丧服二十七日，这期间也不能临朝。但没想到的是，半月之后，边境忽传急报，凤国竟然趁青国国丧，突袭了青国的四天宝郡，将四天宝的几个边境城镇洗劫杀戮一空。

手冢闻报震怒，国丧期本不临朝，但因事紧急，于是召集四品以上京官进宫。朝堂上，手冢命大司马南次郎立即派兵反击。御史反对道国丧期间不能出兵，朝廷上少不得一番争辩。

“先帝新丧，陛下虽即位，但登基大典还在下月，京师也不可无大司马坐镇。”  
“按照佐伯御史的说法，此时若有人来袭，我们全都要引颈就戮罗？”  
“如今之计，只需各处加强防御，而不可兴重兵。”

“陛下，佐伯御史所言甚是，陛下登基大典尚未举行，臣此刻不宜离开京城。”见众人争执不下，南次郎出列道，众人见大司马说话，自然都停了下来，但大司马竟然赞成御史的话，令人惊奇，“不过，可命臣的副将三船入道与斋藤至率军加强防御，若再遇袭，也好反击。”

南次郎的话思虑周全，双方都说不出什么。手冢点了点头，“就按大司马的意思办。”

就在此时，却见越前忽然出列，抱拳道，“臣也愿一同前往。”

此话一出，朝堂上顿时一惊，自从有了即位时的那一出，如今谁不知道小侯爷其实一直都是陛下心尖上的那个人，他在军中效力也不过是为陛下掌着军权，如今他竟然自请出兵，而不是留在京师参加登基大典，着实令人吃惊。

手冢看着越前，没有说话，朝堂上也顿时噤若寒蝉。  
“此次遇袭的四天宝郡，云中以西，阴山之南，都是茫茫的草原，凤国除都城外，都是逐水草而居，若仅仅是加固防守，不知敌从何而来，也不知下一次袭击哪个城镇，如今举国居丧，兵力也不足。唯有以攻为守，才能成功。臣已有了对策，望陛下成全。”越前单膝跪了下去，他抬起头，望着手冢，琥珀色的眼眸坚定无比。

南次郎正欲说话，却不料迹部从前方走出，“臣觉得舞阳侯所言甚是，臣之冰帝也与凤国接壤，边境也常常受到骚扰，只守不攻，是极难确保。”

“拟旨，封舞阳侯为安远将军，帅骑兵一万并所统羽林军两千，与抚军大将军三船入道和南中大将军斋藤至一道往四天宝郡抵御凤国。”手冢的声音很沉稳，对于越前的要求，他并不吃惊，这本就是越前从小的愿望，只是，没想到来得这样快，甚至在自己的登基大典之前。

……

事紧急，匆匆散了朝，越前就要往兵部领印信。“龙马。”刚出殿，便被人叫住。越前回头一看，是迹部。

越前停住脚步，方才他在殿上为自己说话，正要感谢。

“不要让我去给你收尸。”迹部的神情是少见的严肃。  
“放心。”越前扬起一个笑容，看着他的笑，迹部的表情也缓和了不少。

回到府，早有人知会德川越前要出征，他忙帮越前打点行装。  
“此次出征，你和我一起去。”越前回了府，下人们正帮他脱去朝服，他仰着下巴，背对着德川。两人自从即位大典之后，没有说过几句正经话。

德川看着越前，一直以来郁卒的心似被一缕亮光照过。  
“我的雨露期快到了，怕行军途中发作。”越前脱下了厚重的孝服，坐到了德川腿上，趴在他的肩头，望着他，“可以吗？”

德川转过头看着越前，他红润的唇，几乎贴着自己，可偏偏没有碰到，吐出的气息顺着脖子钻到衣服里，德川一把将越前的腰搂住，还没说话，越前的指腹便按住了他的双唇。

“德川，还有一年时间，你可要想好了。”越前看着他，“他是皇帝，也是我一辈子都要用命去保护的人。但是我知道自己是谁的妻子，我会敬你，也会学着去爱你，可也难保你不遭受闲言碎语。即位那日，一切以社稷为重，那一日，我无需去保你，也不能去保你，但如果有人冤枉你，我自然会为你申冤，但不是在那时，你明白吗？”

德川点点头，他这些时日颇为沮丧，原本所有的指望都在手冢登基之时他和越前已经木已成舟，最好已有不少儿女，却没想到，还没等到成亲，皇帝竟暴毙，而手冢，险些在即位之时就立了越前为皇后。

他是帝国的新皇帝，自己不过区区一个新科状元，如何与他争。更要命的是，那一日即位，所有的新科进士都在场，自己的未婚妻对自己不闻不问，却与皇帝陛下十指紧扣。虽然没有人当面说，但德川能感受到同僚们看自己的目光，或嘲笑，或同情，都令他芒刺在背。

“娶了美人又如何，不过是替圣上养着情人，日后圣上去临幸小侯爷，他还不得一旁伺候。搞不好，将来孩子都不是他的。”

这些闲言碎语，越前不去理会，也没人敢传到他耳里，甚至人人都怕得罪他。可自己不同，自己每日和同僚们一起，都要遭受无数异样的目光，而且，作为皇帝陛下的情敌，甚至没有人会因为越前府的缘故，就顾及他的颜面。

越前站起身，捋了捋头发，“德川，能否忍受得了，一年之后你再决定，但是……”越前回过头，看着他，笑了笑，“越前家的门也不是这么好进的，你能否相信自己，也相信我？”

越前刚走出房门，堀尾便在他身边耳语，说是宫里来了人，正在正在野云阁等他。越前见堀尾那欲言又止的模样，不由皱了皱眉。  
野云阁是南次郎在龙马周岁时所建，有野云万里之意，送给龙马做周岁礼。

越前赶到野云阁，只见野云阁灯火通明，丫鬟跪了一地，越前走近，听到迹部的声音。这家伙怎么来了？越前又惊又喜，连忙快走几步，却见到手冢也在，他和迹部坐在桌子两边，身边摆了干果酒水，看着两人正在小酌。

“你们怎么来了？”越前开心地道，突然又想起了什么，就要行礼，却被手冢拉住。

“今日不用。”手冢道：“我家龙马明日就要出征，初上杀场，我是来送行的。”他说着，还轻轻摸了一把越前的脑袋。越前有些懵懵的，转头只见迹部也正看着他，眼神温柔。越前突然明白了什么，只觉得心里面满满的。

“这有什么好在意的。”他的嘴上却还硬着：“哼，本侯爷亲自出马了，当然手到擒来。”

“喂喂，这还没打，牛皮就吹上天了。”迹部也走了过来，扇子不轻不重地敲了一下越前脑门，越前呲了他一下。迹部呵了一下：“你还挺有信心的，骄兵——”大概是觉得后面的话有点不吉利，他把后半句话给咽了回去。

“骄兵什么？”越前斜眼看他：“骄兵必败吗？”

“什么败不败的，出征前说这种话。”手冢也忍不住赏了他一个暴栗。

越前捂着脑袋，愤愤地道：“你们别打我脑袋，我又不是小孩子。”

“自然不是，你是会为我带来胜利的将军。”手冢深深看了他一眼：“龙马，这是我和你的第一场战争，我希望，也会是第一场胜利。”

越前收敛了神色，望着手冢，这不是他们各自的第一场战争，却是手冢登上皇位之后的第一场战争，满朝文武，全天下的百姓都看着，许胜不许败，这份深意，越前收到了，他没有说什么豪言壮语，只是重重点了一下头。

“四天宝那地儿天寒地冻的，你过去也小心点，别把自己冻坏了。”迹部取出一条狐皮制成的围巾，就要往越前脖子上挂，越前一边扯一边无语地道：“这眼看着都要夏天了，你还让我戴这个，傻不傻？”

“戴着。”迹部却是较上了劲，一定要越前戴着。

“好了。”眼看两人就要闹开，手冢终于出言阻止道：“就算不戴，你也把围巾收着。”

越前扁扁嘴，没再反驳。手冢又取出一块玉佩，挂在越前脖子上。

“你们要不要这样啊。”越前抱怨着，却还是拿起了那块玉佩，只见玉佩晶莹剔透，光洁水润。

“龙凤同心佩。”迹部作为鉴宝专家，飞快说出了玉佩的名字。越前不懂玉佩价值，但是光听这个名字，就觉得不妥。

迹部却又说了下去：“君臣同心，旗开得胜，是个好彩头。你倒是够偏心的啊， 怎么不给本大爷一块，你不想和我同心同德吗？”

手冢嘴角轻轻勾了一下，没有反驳迹部的话，越前则是感激地看了他一眼，不管手冢是何意，这块玉佩，他现在能够光明正大，毫无芥蒂地收下了。

“好了，你明早就要行军，我也不送你了。”手冢又道：“想必大司马也有话要与你说，我就先告辞了。迹部？”

“那本王也先告辞了。”迹部 摇着扇子：“小鬼，我在你身上押了一千两。”

越前被迹部这神来一笔弄得愣了一下，不过也飞快回过神来：“哦？我现在的赔率是多少？”

“胜负三比一。”

“看来大家对我还挺有信心的。”越前点头：“就这么点收益，你满足吗？你押三倍，到时候我的庆功宴，就用这笔钱出。”


	30. Chapter 30

（三十）

急速行军了十余日，大军终于赶到边境。安营扎寨之后，越前派出了不一些侦骑，将凤国的各路人马都摸得清清楚楚。

京师骑兵早见识过他统辖的羽林，倒还好。但四天宝的驻军对他多有不服，虽被他的副将亚久津所压制，可也难免人心中腹诽。他是大司马的独子，又有斋藤和三船坐镇，不服的也多不敢说出口。不过纵使如此，也有不少人心中疑他只是仗着是大司马独子和圣上的宠爱，一个地坤，竟然也当统帅。不仅当统帅，他平时的吃食还要专门另做，完全不与将士们同甘共苦。

越前倒是全然不在意，他在意的只有令行禁止，赏罚分明。按照越前的话，不管他们怎么看，不尊军令者斩，但如果想要建功封侯的，那就跟着他奋勇杀敌，他会将每一个有功的将士都报上朝廷，让皇上知道他们的名字，绝不会让朝廷亏待一人。

“当今的皇上，最看重的，就是驰骋沙场的将士。”  
“皇上当真最看重我们吗？”一个士兵问道。  
“是啊，皇上六岁时为了保护一个普通士兵不被小司寇枉杀，就挺身而出，当时先皇尚未登基，你们说他是不是最爱护士卒？”  
“皇上派我来，就是为了所有有军功的将士，都能得到封赏，但如果上了战场，不奋勇杀敌的，本侯和皇上也不会放过。”  
“此外，凡此次杀敌俘获达五百者，不仅能获封亭侯，今后凡是我带兵出征，都可以与我一个锅里吃饭！”

大家都知道他深受皇恩，不缺荣宠，那么他自然不会贪图别人的军功，而且他报上的军功，必然会被皇上重视。这么一来，原本令人轻视的劣势，反倒成了将士们心中的优势。众人都深信，跟着越前杀敌，每一份勇猛都会有回报。  
而且小侯爷吃的讲究，之前虽说有怨愤，但更多是羡慕。如今杀敌不仅能封侯，还能有与小侯爷一般的吃食，众将士莫不跃跃欲试。

“我们这位小将军，可真是机智过人啊。”斋藤不由笑道，“不被流言激怒，反倒能善用流言，直击人心。”

几日后，军备人马休整已毕，三船升帐商讨如何对敌。  
“如今既然已经摸清凤军所在，只需在他精锐的方向增加防守即可。”四天宝的驻军守将小石川健二郎道。  
“如今大军驻扎在此，凤军不敢轻易冒犯。难不成大军还能一直驻扎？”越前听罢笑道。  
“那么小侯爷有何良策。”小石川看向越前。  
越前站起身，他手上拿着马鞭，指着沙盘，“三船将军可以镇守，斋藤与小石川二位将军可以兵分两路对两路主力形成对持合围，但对而不攻，安营在阴山之南，堵住凤军朝南走的大道。待凤军拔寨之时，二位将军务必引兵猛追，但不要入峡谷。”  
“小侯爷可真会说笑，如今刚入夏，水草丰盛，凤军逐水草而居，刚到了这夏草繁盛之地，你等凤军拔寨，要等到何时，朝廷的军饷可供应得上？”小石川听罢不由颇为轻蔑，果然，不过一个只会纸上谈兵的地坤，就该在皇上的身边承欢，到这里来作甚。

“慢则三四日，快则一两日，小石川将军便可见了。”越前歪着头，笑道。

“小侯爷莫不是想亲自引兵到凤军后方攻击，成包围之势？”小石川疑惑地皱皱眉，“那边地势甚险，凤军只怕早已在那里设好防备，岂会如此容易？”

“我会让他们自己动的。”越前抿了抿唇，又对三船道，“今日我就会率领我的两千羽林与京师的一万骑兵出城，请三船将军届时能接应。”

三船点点头，越前之前将计划密报给了他一人，他倒也颇为认可，“少将军自己千万仔细了。”

军贵神速，越前并不多耽误，出帐后便带着两千羽林与一万骑兵和辎重前行，出城疾驰了一百余里，命副将亚久津带着五百羽林与六千骑兵驻扎下来，辎重也多数留下，只带了一昼夜所用的物资继续前行。

德川跟在他身边，也不禁心生疑惑，越前并不将作战的计划告诉他，只是让他跟着自己便知，此时他也不由问道，“龙马将辎重都留下，会不会太……”

“太冒险？”越前看着德川。  
德川点了点头，此时他们已经急速驰骋了大半日，越前选的都是最精锐的部队，半日急行，已经跑出了两百余里。

塞外草原与大漠夹杂，此时大军正行在一片荒漠上，马蹄蹋在沙上，沙飞云起，  
越前此时骑在马背上，对着德川笑了笑，他的披风烈烈作响，俊秀的面庞泛着少年的狡黠，可眼神却沉稳与坚毅。在草原大漠中行军，十分容易迷路，对此，他不敢有半点疏忽。  
德川跟在他身后，面上不由露出一丝笑意。这样一个人，是不会甘心被困在宫中的。

“过了这个沙丘，再北行一百余里，就是凤国的祭天祭祖圣地——凰城。”快要出小荒漠时，越前终于道。  
“将军的目标竟然是凰城！”跟着他的京师骑兵不由吃惊。  
“这些天已经将路径探清，虽然凤国军队多在前线与都城，但凤城也还有五千驻兵，我们此去，必须要快得出其不意，方能取胜。”说着一声剑鸣，锋利的宝剑从剑鞘拔出，剑刃折射出的日光异常耀眼，“全军，全速前进。”

羽林骑兵这几年跟着他早已训练有素，养兵千日，用兵一时，自然不在话下，京师骑兵不及羽林，但也是帝国的精锐，鼓舞之下也不甘落后，全军士气高昂。

……

到达凰城时正是星夜，凤国祭天祭祖的圣地，神圣而静谧，是凤国国运所在。而越前的骑兵，半夜里从天而降，瞬间，便让整个凰城陷入一片火海。祭祖的祖庙也付之一炬。

越前策马立在山头，看着熊熊火光，火光在他琥珀色的眼眸中跳动，精致的脸庞在血光火海之下更渲染出别样的明妍，只是他面上并无欢喜之色，只是默默地看着。德川看着这样的越前，心中涌动着不知什么情绪，分不清是热血沸腾还是激动爱慕。沙场上的他杀伐果断，冷静沉着，但眼眸中却并非冷酷无情。

“将军，凤国乘我们国丧期屠杀我边境百姓，我们就捣了他们的老巢，给青国枉死的百姓报了仇雪了恨。”一名部将兴奋地对越前道，“将军，何不乘乱屠城，让凤国人也尝尝被屠城的滋味！”

“不了，将他们的驻军歼灭击溃，俘虏大小将领即可。”越前拉了拉马缰，“号令全军，补充物资，立即回军。”  
“这就走？”几名部将不由诧异，就连德川也倍感惊讶。  
“不走等着他们大军前来救援吗？”越前看着部将们，笑了笑，他面容皎洁，笑容张扬自信，纵然已经是见惯了，但此时也叫人心漏了一拍。

不多时，几十名被俘虏的大小将领已全部被羁押，越前巡视了一番，正要走。  
“青国果然无人，青国皇帝竟然把自己的情人都送来前线打仗。”一个被俘的将领骂骂咧咧。  
越前听了便走到他面前，“你认识我？”  
“岂止我认识你，我们全国上下，包括我们的摄政王，都认识你。”那人冷哼道。“我们摄政王还说了，谁活捉了你，就把你赏赐给谁当小老婆。”他话未说完，早被一旁的青国将领一拳打得口中出血。  
“认识也好，省得一败涂地，都不知道死在谁的手上。”越前冷冷地笑了笑，便不再理睬。

回程时越前并没有原路返回，而是在一个峡谷口驻扎了下来，还设下了埋伏，京师的骑兵们虽然不解，但经过凤城一役，他们对越前已心服口服，于是也毫无疑虑。

果然不多时，就听闻一阵阵马蹄，全军屏气凝神，待到凤国的大军穿过峡谷之时，一声号令，万箭齐发，顿时大军慌作一团。

“那个人是谁？”越前指着山下一个将领，只见那个人正牵着马头，左右观望，一双眼睛鹰视狼顾，看着令人生寒。一片兵荒马乱之中，他丝毫不慌张，吼了几声，身边的士兵倒安静了下来。  
“回将军的话，他就是凤国的摄政王，平等院凤凰。”一名四天宝驻军的向导将领在越前耳语道，“听说此次乘国丧袭击，就是他的主张。没想到竟然能困住他。”

“拿弓来。”越前伸出手，部将将弓弩放在他身心，越前用力一挽，一支箭穿过火光剑影，直接射向凤凰，被他用剑一挑，挡了下来。越前并没有补上几箭，而是立在山头，似笑非笑地看着下方，手挥了挥，顿时滚木，火桶，齐齐向山下滚去，只听得峡谷中惨叫连连。

透过火光，凭借这多年历练的眼神，凤凰也看清了越前，那个他颇为轻蔑的青国皇帝的地坤，没想到竟然会败在他的手上，实在是奇耻大辱。不过长得，倒是比传说中……带劲。凤凰笑了笑，看来，这还是一个有趣的对手。

还未进峡谷的凤军慌忙退军，众将领问越前是否要乘胜追击，越前摇了摇头，“亚久津和另外两路人马自会处置。”

经过几个时辰的厮杀，凤国大军已死的死，伤的伤，逃亡的逃亡。待回到四天宝时，三船已摆下了庆功宴。

原来，之前斋藤与小石川两路与凤国大军两路对峙，凤国军队接到圣城被毁，赶去营救之时，青国大军便在后面追袭，亚久津又堵住了大路，逼得凤军只能从峡谷穿过，故而被越前袭击。而凤军被袭击，又往后撤退，正好斋藤、小石川、亚久津三面夹击，剩下的一面，又是有越前埋伏的峡谷。故而，这一仗，环环相扣，凤国大败，就连摄政王平等院都只率了几骑亲兵，勉强突围。  
说到底，都是最初轻敌，而后圣城骤然被毁，仓促之间，平等院怒极攻心，以至方寸大乱所致。

这一仗，一昼夜时间，青国，取得了多年来对凤国最大的一次胜利。将士百姓们无不欢腾。


	31. Chapter 31

（三十一）

边关取得大胜的消息很快就传到了京师，小侯爷安远将军一日一夜，就如天降神兵一般，捣毁了凤国祭天祭祖的圣城，在凤国的草原上，来回急行了八百里，俘虏了凰城所有的大小将领。回军时还伏击了凤军主力，凤国的摄政王，都险些命丧军中。

手冢接到军报，素来冷静地他，也一夜未睡。在殿里踱着步，他的龙马赢了，不仅赢了，而且赢得干劲利落。手冢长舒一口气，不仅龙马需要这一场胜利，他更需要，这是他即位以来的第一场仗，龙马便替他赢得漂亮。天威所及，四海臣服，甚至赶在了他的登基大典之前。这是龙马给他的最好的贺礼。

更令他欣慰的是，越前的奏折中除了获胜的消息及众将士的军功，还写了他会立即回京，以期能在登基大典之前回京。他心中——始终装的是自己。

听说他已经帅着两千羽林先行回京了，算起日子，定是赶得及登基大典，他心里定然也是如自己挂念他一般。赏，定要重重地封赏他。手冢拿起笔，打算亲自拟一份诏书……

又过了几日，越前的部队就要到京城了，全城的百姓都蜂拥而出，顶着烈日去看那位曾经的小侯爷，如今给青国带来大胜的安远将军，不过没料到的是，竟然扑了一个空，就连皇上派去宣旨的使者也只能对着越前的副将们宣旨。

越前此次大获全胜，被封为二品抚军大将军，部下们和他上报的军功单上的将士，都一一封赏。将士们自然欢喜，但百姓们兴奋之余，却总有些意犹未尽，毕竟没有看到越前。

“小侯爷有些私事要处理，事毕之后，就会立即来宫中亲自向皇上谢恩。”派去宣旨的内侍回宫后对手冢悄悄道。

“私事？什么私事？”手冢看了内侍一眼，“他能有什么私事比谢恩述职还重要？”  
“皇上……”内侍顿时哭丧个脸，他哪里敢明说，只得瘪这一张嘴，但不说话，见手冢盯着他，并没有放过的意思，只好吞吞吐吐，“就是……您看……这也过了半年了……那个……小侯爷他……”

雨露期？！手冢顿时恍然，他的龙马，终究是个地坤，可是……如果他能此时进宫多好。坐在龙椅上，翻开越前的奏折，这本奏折这些天就放在他案头，已被反复翻阅。可此时的心情，已从兴奋欣喜，转为了说不出的酸楚和苦涩。虽然从越前将德川带去前线就知道了他的选择，可是一想到此时德川恐怕正抱着他的龙马为所欲为……啪，手中的毛笔被硬生生折断，吓得一旁的内侍缩着头，偷偷往后移了一步。

……

马车在小道上疾驰，越前坐在德川的腿上，两只手紧紧抱着德川的肩膀，凶狠地啃咬他的嘴唇。他只觉得身体燥热难忍，两腿间湿漉漉的，希望什么东西捅一捅。  
天气炎热，马车虽然奔跑这，但也闷闷的。  
“德川……嗯……我难受……”越前只觉得脑子里晕晕乎乎的，他想要咬德川，想要用头拱他。马车摇摇晃晃不知道要去哪里，但他一点不在乎，德川会安排好的。

快到京城时，自己忽然进入了雨露期，虽然随身带着抑制的药，但父亲交代了，只有万不得已时才能使用。如今仗已经打完，就算用了药，勉强回京谢恩，在手冢面前，所有的抑制药物都恐怕全然无用，那若是和手冢气息纠缠起来，才会坏了大事。  
于是只得匆匆和亚久津交代了，堀尾驾着马车，任由德川将自己抱进去。  
“龙马，再忍一忍？”德川也忍得难受，越前的呻吟是最强的春药，他的下体早已经硬得要爆炸，只是堀尾还在外面，真要现在要了他，越前清醒过来发现自己丢了脸面，怕是会不高兴。

“热……”越前却不体谅他的隐忍，得不到安慰，变本加厉地折磨他。“我好热！”越前恼火地用脑袋顶了德川一下，两只手胡乱拉扯着自己的衣领，德川慌忙将他的铠甲解下。他的银甲听说是用西域进贡的神兽皮所制，融合了铁罗圈甲与锁子甲两种工艺，又轻巧，又坚固。

但纵然如此，也是厚厚的一层，解开铠甲，是一件白袍，白袍的腰带上，还挂着一个玉佩。这玉佩以前没有见过，似乎就是行军后才发现他佩戴在身上，之前没机会仔细看，如今德川将玉佩拿起，翡翠晶莹剔透，水润无比，上面雕刻着龙凤，缠绕在一起。因为行军打仗，越前没有戴任何其他佩饰，德川一直有些疑惑。

越前香甜中带着清新的气息在整个马车中弥漫开来，令德川更加意乱神迷，他这几个月因为怀孕后又小产的缘故，气息本能地变得十分微弱，然而，那一点身体的保护，却随着雨露期的降临而瞬间瓦解。

无法思考更多，伸出手，将袍子一并解开，瞬间，露出那被包裹着的身躯，越前的肌肤已有些泛粉，上面似氤氲这一层水汽，在雨露期的催化下，因情欲而起伏着。

“你在等什么？”越前像在责怪，又像是在勾引，他勾住德川的脖子，眼睛里泛着水光，当真是媚眼如丝。他一手扶住德川的下体，微微抬起屁股，坐了上去，然后将自己赤裸的身体贴在德川微凉的铠甲。

越前吻住德川的嘴唇，他的技术不甚熟练，但却颇为霸道。被越前的气息包裹，德川的理智瞬间被淹没。于是就着越前坐着的姿势，将他和自己身上的衣物脱下。越前也配合地一边吻他，一边让他除下自己的衣物。

搂着越前，让他坐在自己身上，他的白袍半褪着搭在腰上。整整三个多月没碰他，德川的阴茎早已硬得发慌，他却先将自己的手指插了进去。炙热的小穴里面早已经满是淫液，却依然很紧，明明已经被肏过很多次了……  
这样的姿势不能让德川进的很深，德川抱着他翻了个个儿，让他背靠着自己，两腿踩在坐椅上，露出那满是淫水的小穴。这样的姿势让越前羞涩，却也更加兴奋，穴肉剧烈收缩着，将德川的手指吞食进去。  
“这么兴奋？”德川咬着越前的耳朵：“你喜欢我干你吗？”  
“德川！”越前有些恼火，可是那甜腻的声音却没有多少说服力。德川自然不会放在心上，反而又插入一指搅动。越前又爽又痒，他的身体扭动着，想要得到更大的快感。德川微微折起越前的腰，让自己的手指插入越前的最深处，指甲轻轻刮擦着成结区敏感的突起。

“啊。”越前叫了出来，那种地方被刺激，他舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来，嘴唇微微张开，唾液溢出唇角。德川低头舔去银丝，手指搅动着，持续刺激越前，直到他浑身颤抖地射了出来。不等越前喘过气，他抱着越前转了个圈，搂住他的腰，猛地往里一刺，痉挛的穴肉紧紧包裹住德川的肉棒，德川闷哼一声。  
“宝宝，你快要折磨死我了。”  
“别、别废话。”

越前仰着脖子，下体终于被填满，他发出满足而舒服的呻吟声。德川搂着他不断地撞击，他也抱着德川扭动腰，把自己往他怀里送，让两人密不可分。

德川忘情地吻着越前，比起第一次的雨露期的羞怯，越前如今已主动了很多，甚至，还有些霸道，让人想起在沙场上发号施令的他，那样的强势果决。只是此时的他，更像一个妖精，无需用军令，就令自己无法拒绝，沉溺于他。

想起战场上的越前，德川猛地将越前压倒在马车上，抬起他的一条腿放在自己的肩膀上，然后用力地尽根插入，越前的身体被撞得一耸一耸的，这个统帅这千军万马的帝国将军，如今正让自己在他身上驰骋纵横。

仅仅想到这一点，德川便觉得自己要射出来了。但是还不可以，德川再一次退出来，只用硕大的龟头在越前的穴口碾磨。越前正在极乐之中，下体一空，他不满地扭动，脚趾在德川的背上蹭来蹭去。  
德川突然又猛地捅了进去，越前发出尖叫，马车也跟着一拐。德川捅歪，却让越前获得更大的快感。

“德川，德川……”他胡乱的叫着德川的名字，两只手紧紧抓着椅子的边缘，身体剧烈起伏着，平坦的小腹上满是细密的汗珠，两颗小巧鲜红的乳头耸立着，诱惑着人去舔一舔。德川深深地插入越前，俯身一口咬住，牙齿不轻不重地啃咬，用力吮吸。越前又痛又麻，他的手按在德川的头上，想要推开他，身体却更加贴近他。  
“德川……”极致的快感再一次逼近，越前叫着德川的名字：“德川，再快一点。”  
“是。”德川亲吻他的嘴唇，低声道：“我的小将军。”

越前终于在德川的撞击中射了出来，他浑身颤抖，被快感冲击的几乎要晕过去，德川却依旧不管不顾的在他身上驰骋。

马车朝着未知的方向疾驰而去，车厢内，两人翻云倒雨。


End file.
